


Ничего человеческого

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Мир после Апокалипсиса. Цивилизация погибла двести лет назад. Дженсен потерял семью и хочет стать бессмертным. Джаред тоже хочет стать бессмертным, но по другим причинам.</p><p>Важные предупреждения: небечено! даб-кон, около психологические конструкции, оргии, ломка личности, модификации тела, никакого членовредительства, но необратимые физические и ментальные изменения.</p><p>Предупреждения по мелочи: эксгибиционизм, нон-кон, MPREG, графические роды, фистинг, двойное проникновение, ксенофилия, сомнофилия, фак-машина, объектификация, пирсинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего человеческого

У смерти были зеленые глаза. И она кричала голосом сотни крыс. В шесть лет Дженсен проснулся в одной кровати со смертью. Джонни родился на десять минут раньше Дженсена. Если он умер во сне, почему его глаза остались открыты?

\- Человеку не так уж много нужно для счастья, Дженсен… дом, свое дело, семья… На моей земле никто никогда не смел мне приказывать, - Алан Эклз закашлялся, кровь потекла по его подбородку. - Наша ферма даст тебе все… Пропитание. Деньги. Свободу и независимость. Обещай мне, что сохранишь ферму… как бы трудно не было первое время.

Покрытые желтыми пятнами руки скомкали грязные простыни. За кроватью по стене прополз таракан и застыл в центре полустертого карандашного рисунка.

\- Мама будет ругать тебя за то, что ты пачкаешь стены, Джонни.

\- Не будь таким трусом, Дженсен.

Когда Алан перестал дышать, крысы пищали и бросались на прутья клеток. Сто пятьдесят грызунов – свобода и независимость Алана Эклза. Крысиные фермы – поставщики натурального мяса - слава и гордость Техаса.

\- Крысы любят слушать музыку, она их успокаивает, - с детства вбивал Дженсену в голову Алан.

Под звуки «Волшебной флейты» Дженсен завернул отца в одеяло и закопал тело на заднем дворе, рядом с могилами Джонни и Донны.

\- Это всего лишь перелом, - сказал Алан пять лет назад, когда Донна сломала лодыжку.

\- Похоже, в рану попала инфекция, я поеду в Даллас за антибиотиками, - сказал Алан, когда нога опухла и у Донны поднялась температура. Он не успел вернуться.

\- Покорми крыс, Дженсен, - сказала Донна перед смертью.

В Уэйко Алана называли везунчиком – получил в наследство ферму, женился. Через год семейной жизни жена родила двух здоровых мальчиков – редкость во времена, когда каждый третий ребенок появляется на свет с наследственным заболеванием или уродством. Конечно, у Алана случались и черные дни. Например, девять лет назад, когда умер Джонни. В тот год много детей умерли от гриппа в Уэйко, у городского доктора грипп забрал двух сыновей, у Алана остался наследник. Черную полосу Алан пережил, когда умерла Донна – хорошо, что Дженсену к тому времени исполнилось десять, и он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы помогать отцу по хозяйству. Нет, жизнь Алана Эклза нельзя было назвать ни тяжелой, ни несчастной – он не знал голода и бедности, всегда уверенно стоял на ногах и смотрел в будущее.

В тридцать пять Алан заболел раком – самая распространенная причина смерти после наследственных генетических болезней. Рак сожрал Алана за три месяца - опухоли в желудке и в легких - последние недели Алан не вставал, не ел, харкал кровью и мочился под себя.

Похоронив отца, Дженсен растоптал старый плейер, он больше никогда не хотел слышать «Волшебную флейту». Отец рассказывал, что его прапрадед нашел плейер в развалинах Сан-Паоло. После войны несколько поколений семьи Эклзов промышляли поискам сокровищ в руинах.

Дженсен не хотел возвращаться в сарай с крысами. Но это было единственное место на ферме, которое отапливалось и освещалось дизельным генератором.

В сарае пахло шерстью, нечистотами и болезнью. Чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить вонь, Дженсен выкинул на улицу пропитавшийся мочой матрас, лег на металлическую сетку и закрыл глаза. Он не спал два дня. Руки дрожали после перекапывания обледеневшей земли.

Той ночью Дженсен плохо спал. Ему снилось, что крысы прогрызли его живот и забрались внутрь.

Ночью небо покрывали твердые, как кровяная корка, наросты облаков. По утрам они надувались, лопались и сочились сукровицей желтого света. Уэйко просыпался. Люди надевали синтепоновые куртки. Те, кому исполнилось десять, брались за работу. Младших отправляли в подвал под развалинами библиотеки, там дети целый день слушали старые аудиозаписи и смотрели довоенные фильмы.

\- Значит, ты хочешь продать ферму? – фыркнул мэр Фитч, перебирая обезображенными артритом пальцами бумаги Дженсена. – Что бы сказал на это твой отец?

Фитч покачал головой. Его наэлектризованные седые волосы белым облаком парили вокруг макушки.

\- Я тебя хорошо понимаю. Деньги дают свободу. Молодость. Тяга к перемене мест. Большие города. Развлечения, шлюхи, наркотики. Что еще нужно молодому человеку для счастья? Жаль, у меня в свое время не было твоих возможностей...

До этого дня Дженсен никогда не держал в руках деньги. Отец говорил, что бумажки и монетки забава для бездельников и жителей больших городов. У честного и трудолюбивого человека всегда найдется что-то на обмен.

\- Однажды я возьму все свои сбережения и отправлюсь в город, зайду в казино, выиграю миллион и стану богатым. Куплю пентхауз и голубоглазую девственницу, а лучше двух! Буду целыми днями трахаться, принимать «Эльдорадо» и умру во сне, - часто повторял Фитч, но никогда не покидал Уэйко. С мечтой о богатстве и девственницах он потолстел, поседел, превратился в тридцатипятилетнего старика, с отдышкой, больным сердцем и выкрученными артритом конечностями.

Дженсен не собирался в город, не искал легкого выигрыша. У него были другие мечты.

Дом мэра, кирпичная двухэтажка, стоял на перекрестке двух главных улиц Уэйко. Асфальт на дорогах давно потрескался. Канализационные сливы превратили в колодцы.

Около одного из колодцев лысый мужчина лупил сына, называя его неблагодарным. Дженсен скривился от отвращения и зашагал в другую сторону. На повороте он буквально лоб в лоб столкнулся с Томом.

\- Дженсен… Я слышал про твоего отца. Мне так жаль.

С двенадцати лет Том работал в колбасной лавке, перемалывал мясо и запаковывал фарш. Хозяин лавки часто покупал крыс у Эклзов.

\- В одиночку тебе будет трудно справиться с фермой. Но я кое-что придумал, поговорил с боссом, я могу работать в лавке полдня, полдня помогать тебе на ферме. Тебе даже не нужно будет мне платить, пока дела не наладятся, - во взгляде Тома читалось сожаление, беспокойство и еще что-то. Что-то напоминающее нежность и обожание, с какими смотрела на Дженсена мама, когда ему было десять.

\- Я продал ферму, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Почему? – эмоции быстро сменяли друг друга на лице Тома. – Чем будешь заниматься? Ты хочешь уехать? Решил повидать большие города? Мой отец всегда говорил, что я легкомысленный и из меня никогда не получится ничего дельного. Никто не разочаруется и не расстроится, если я исчезну и поеду с тобой. Клянусь, я буду подрабатывать и не стану для тебя обузой.

Дженсен покачал головой. Они не смогут путешествовать вместе. Скоро Том поймет это.

Том шел рядом, притирался плечом к Дженсену, заглядывал в глаза, пересказывал слухи, шутил, всячески старался отвлечь Дженсена от его горя.

\- Знаешь, что за городом стоит театр Бессмертных? Они прилетели пять дней назад.

Бессмертные появлялись в Уэйко раз в год или в два – всего семь раз на памяти Дженсена.

По тому, как Том топтался на месте и поглядывал на Дженсена, было ясно, что он хотел бы сходить на представление вместе с Дженсеном, но никак не мог решить уместно ли приглашать на развлекательное шоу человека, вчера потерявшего отца.

\- Я хочу пойти, - сказал Дженсен.

Однажды, когда Дженсену было пять, а Джонни был еще жив и здоров, они вместе наблюдали за прибытием Бессмертных. Три огромные стальные «Стрекозы» спустились с неба, впились металлическими лапами в обледеневшую землю. У «Стрекоз» были длинные, двойные крылья и большие головы с глазами из тысячи линз и сенсоров. Через час после прибытия, из продолговатого стального яйцеклада появлялись личинки – прозрачные шары, около трех метров в диаметре, внутри шаров сидели обнаженные люди и диковинные звери.

\- Это дракон! У него длинный хвост и маленькие крылья, - сказал Джонни, указывая на зверя внутри шара.

Дженсену «дракон» напоминал облезшую собаку. Жители Техаса никогда не ели собак и сплевывали себе под ноги при одном упоминании Колорадо, штата, где собак разводили на убой.

\- Давай посмотрим поближе, - Джонни рванул к висящим над полем шарам, таща за собой сомневающегося Дженсена. - Не трусь, Дженсен!

Они стояли под прозрачным шаром, и обнаженный человек внутри шара улыбался им.

Издалека казалось, что сцена и транспорт Бессмертных светятся. Вблизи воздух прогрелся настолько, что зрители, стоявшие в первых рядах, расстегнули куртки. Зеркальный пол и зеркальные стены смещали перспективу, не позволяя определить настоящий размер сцены.

\- Не хотите сделать ставки? Кто победит - красный или синий? Справится ли человек-паук с драконом? – шериф полиции Уэйко на время приезда театра Бессмертных превратился в букмекера.

Обычно люди собирались на поле задолго до начала шоу, потом не редко начиналась давка. Том шел впереди, плечами и локтями, прокладывая дорогу для себя и для Дженсена.

\- Три к одному, на синего против красного! – голосил букмекер со звездой шерифа. – Один к одному дракон против человека-паука. Сколько вы хотите подставить? На кого?

Справа от Дженсена целовались парень и девушка, слева – курил самокрутку мужчина с грязными ногтями. Толстая женщина толкала тележку между рядами, на тележке стояла бочка с домашним вином.

Люди замерли, когда на сцене появилось существо с человеческой головой и покрытыми хитином ногами. С каждым движением монстра оживали и дергались его отражения на зеркальных стенах. Отчего казалось, армия уродливых созданий вот-вот бросится на зрителей. Дракон совсем не походил на того, что показал Дженсену в детстве брат. Сегодняшний дракон напоминал птицу со старых видеозаписей: разноцветные перья, ярко красный хохолок, большой клюв и трехпалые лапы с острыми когтями. Этот Дракон не умел летать, бил крыльями, прыгал вокруг паука, цокал когтями по зеркальному полу, вытягивал шею, стараясь клювом достать человеческую голову монстра. Паук раскрывал рот, шипел, плевался белой слизью. Слизь прожигала оперение дракона. Покрытые хитином конечности с когтями на последней фаланге терлись друг о друга.

Дженсен отвел взгляд от сцены и посмотрел на застывших рядом людей. Широко распахнутые глаза, раскрасневшиеся лица. Во рту Дженсена скопилась горькая слюна, будто он испугался. Джонни всегда называл его трусом. Джонни не боялся ни Бессмертных, ни чудовищ, ни смерти.

Разноцветные перья полетели в зрителей, на зеркальный пол пролилась кровь - паук добрался до дракона. Мертвое тело скатилось со сцены. Люди в первых рядах завизжали и попятились, наступая на ноги стоящих позади. Кто-то упал, кого-то ударили. Дженсен уперся спиной в грудь Тома. Было что-то неправильное в том, как Том положил руки на плечи Дженсена и погладил их.

\- Он горит! – закричала женщина.

Куча разноцветных перьев вспыхнула алым, выплюнула в небо облако дыма. Над толпой пополз тошнотворный запах горящего мяса. Следующая вспышка ослепила Дженсена. Руки Тома соскользнули с его плеч и сомкнулись на его груди. Огонь исчез, дракон восстал из пепла. Его оперение стало еще ярче, чем раньше. Существо кланялось зрителям, поднимало голову к небу, вскрикивало и снова кланялось.

\- Последняя возможность сделать ставки! На красного! На синего! На результат первого раунда! На исход всего боя.

\- Я ставлю на красного! – Высокий мальчишка, ровесник Дженсена, вскинул руку. Дженсен никогда раньше не видел его в Уэйко.

На сцене появился обнаженный мужчина, каждый сантиметр его тела покрывала красная краска. Красный боец широко расставлял ноги, бил себя по коленям, приседал, поднимал руки. Он подошел к краю сцены и посмотрел на зрителей. Дженсен встретился с ним взглядом – казалось, целую минуту они смотрели друг на друга.

Синий был уже в плечах, но превосходил соперника ростом. Они боролись, скалились и рычали, переплетая синие и красные конечности, катались по зеркальному полу.

\- В первом раунде победил Синий! Кто хочет поставить на исход следующего раунда?

Четверо горожан обступили шерифа полиции Уэйко. В одном из них Дженсен узнал Мэта, пару раз чинившего генератор на ферме Эклзов.

\- Снова ставлю на Красного и удваиваю ставку! – звонкий и чистый голос незнакомца перекрыл бубнеж местных.

\- Красный только что проиграл!

\- Ну и что. У меня есть система, с ней я всегда выигрываю. Я всегда ставлю на красное и всегда удваиваю ставку.

Ответом приезжему был взрыв хохота.

\- Эта система хороша, если речь идет о случайностях!

\- Она не работает с людьми.

\- Борцов так не оценивают! Нужно учитывать физические данные и технику боя!

Но «ставлю на Красного и удваиваю ставку» только улыбнулся и отмахнулся от назойливых советчиков. Беспечность незнакомца позабавила Дженсена. Теперь он тоже болел за Красного, с веселым азартом, с каким соглашался в детстве принять участие в очередной безумной выходке Джонни.

Следующий раунд Красный проиграл. Том что-то бубнил про усталость и замедленные реакции борцов.

\- Ставлю на Красного и удваиваю ставку! – снова объявил незнакомец, и Дженсен скинул с плеча руку Тома.

После двадцати трехминутных раундов Красный уложил противника на лопатки. Синяя спина оставила на зеркальном полу кровавый отпечаток. Красный о чем-то спросил зрителей. Дженсен не расслышал его слов. Под крики всеобщего ликования Дженсен смотрел на эрегированные члены борцов, и во рту его снова собиралась кислая слюна. Красный последний раз зажал в борцовском захвате шею противника и поставил Синего на колени. Когда красный член коснулся синих ягодиц, Дженсен передернулся от отвращения и страха. Красный двинул бедрами, синий выгнул поясницу. Они снова боролись, скалились и рычали. Красный член поршнем ходил в синей заднице.

Деньги вырученные за продажу отцовской ферму жгли карман Дженсена - впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя вором и предателем. Дженсен ненавидел свои сомнения и хотел поскорее избавиться и от них, и от денег. Но сначала ему предстоит избавиться от Тома.

\- Дженсен, что ты задумал? Бессмертные не любят, когда люди подходят к их машинам, - после шоу Том не отставал от него ни на шаг. – Бессмертные никогда не общаются со зрителями после представления.

Не только Бессмертные не искали общения с людьми, обычно люди сами избегали встреч с ними. Одно дело прийти поглазеть на экзотическое страшное шоу, другое дело встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, кто его устроил. За глаза Бессмертных в народе называли опасными фриками.

\- Дженсен! Ответь мне, что мы здесь делаем? – нервные нотки в голосе Тома, позабавили Дженсена.

Смеясь, он положил ладонь на железное брюхо «Стрекозы». Теплый металл завибрировал под рукой.

\- Ты же не…, - пробормотал Том и дверь открылась.

Дженсен отпрянул, увидев красного борца. Без одежды с все еще наполовину эрегированным членом, вблизи Красный излучал силу и угрозу.

\- Я слышал твои мысли, - Красный посмотрел на Дженсена и зрачки его расширились. – Заходи.

Не оглядываясь, Дженсен шагнул во внутренний коридор. По серому потолку и стенами, как кровеносные сосуды под кожей, бежали трещины – вместо крови внутри бился свет.

\- Этот мальчик, что был с тобой… Том. После шоу он собирался признаться тебе в любви, - Красный шел впереди, его плечи и ягодицы напрягались и покачивались при каждом движении.

\- Он молод, силен, чист душой и готов ради тебя на многое - оставить позади дом, друзей и близких. Разве тебе этого мало? – Красный вошел в просторную комнату и предложил Дженсену стул, сам присел на край стола. Дженсен посмотрел на скатавшиеся красные волоски на предплечьях, груди, ногах и в паху и сказал:

\- Я хочу бессмертия.

\- Ты только, что потерял отца и продал ферму. Ты боишься, что твоя жизнь будет похожа на жизнь твоего отца, что когда-нибудь ты, как и он, умрешь среди крыс. Но мир большой. Ты мог бы уехать в город, найти дело, которое тебе нравится, любовь, уважение, друзей. Завести семью. Прожить насыщенную и интересную жизнь. Ты мог бы быть счастлив, Дженсен.

Либо Красный, действительно, читал его мысли, либо слышал их разговор с Томом. Сейчас это не имело значения.

\- Я не хочу умирать, не хочу болеть. Не хочу видеть, как болеют и умирают те, кто мне дорог!

\- Что ты знаешь о бессмертии?

\- Я слышал… у меня есть деньги, - Дженсен поспешно выложил на стол купюры.

\- Зачем мне твои деньги? – У Красного были припухшие веки и опущенные уголки глаз.

\- Я понимаю… этого не достаточно...

\- Бессмертие не продается, его можно получить только выступая в театре.

\- Я не боюсь работы и … Я видел шоу… Моих денег хватит, чтобы оплатить мое проживание и питание у вас первое время, пока я не получу роль в представлении.

\- Ты видел сегодня человека-паука? Пятнадцать лет назад, он стоял передо мной, как ты. Он был красивым, талантливым и умным мальчиком. Его единственным недостатком была одержимость бессмертием.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул.

\- За последние двести лет, я повидал многих, таких как ты. Сначала вы все решительны и упрямы. Все впадаете в ступор после первого выступления. Кто-то ломается на этом этапе, кто-то привыкает, идет дальше и ломается, тогда, когда от него требуют не смирения, а проявления воли.

\- Я не сломаюсь.

\- Если ты так уверен в себе и своих желаниях, предлагаю тебе контракт. Сроком на два года. В течении двух лет ты должен выступать в театре и браться за любую роль, какую я предложу. Ты должен подчиняться мне во всем - есть, пить, спать, разговаривать, трахаться и даже мочиться тогда, когда я прикажу тебе. У тебя не будет личных вещей. Тебе запрещено будет покидать территорию театра и общаться с людьми из внешнего мира. По истечению срока действия контракта, ты будешь свободен. Возможно, ты станешь бессмертным. Возможно, сойдешь с ума. Возможно, преобразишься настолько, что сам не пожелаешь покинуть театр.

Дженсен почти не слушал, как только возникла пауза, кивнул.

Белая бумага возникла из ниоткуда.

\- Прочитай и поставь отпечаток пальца внизу.

За свою жизнь Дженсен видел семь представлений Бессмертных. Иногда они походили на людей, как Красный и Синий, иногда на монстров, как человек-паук. Они дрались и совокуплялись на сцене. Иногда выступали парами, иногда группами. Иногда они убивали или пытали друг друга.

Дженсен прижал палец к бумаге.

\- Меня зовут Джеффри Морган на следующие два года я твой отец, мать, учитель и хозяин. От того как ты будешь исполнять мои приказы зависит твоя жизнь. Попробуешь сбежать, я накажу тебя. Ослушаешься или начнешь спорить со мной, я накажу тебя. Раздевайся, одежда тебе больше не понадобиться.

Дженсен ждал этого, но все равно передернулся. Поспешно, как выкладывал деньги – больше никаких сомнений – он сдернул с себя одежду и замер, прикрыв рукой гениталии. Морган рассматривал его, сидя на столе и сложив руки на груди. От этого пристального внимания Дженсен покрылся гусиной кожей.

\- Пошли, покажу тебе твою спальню, - усмехнулся Морган.

Дженсен не раз видел прозрачные шары, видел сидевших в них людей и существ, но никогда не задумывался о том, что однажды сам окажется внутри такого шара – одинокий, обнаженный и подвешенный в воздухе. И люди будут приходить посмотреть на него, как на урода, показывать пальцем, шевелить губами.

Внутри шар напоминал тюремную камеру: кровать, умывальник и унитаз. Вся мебель и сантехника были прозрачными, как пол и стены. Дженсен различал очертания предметов по игре света на их поверхностях и углах. Самым трудным в первое время оказалось сохранить равновесие, когда не видишь на чем стоишь. Желудок Дженсена подскочил к горлу, будто он падал. Наощупь он нашел кровать, вцепился в ее край и сел, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть.

Под шаром собирались любопытные - бледные лица, искривленные, то ли ругательством, то ли ухмылкой рты, горящие глаза. Многих из них Дженсен знал. Фитч что-то говорил и качал головой. Звуконепроницаемые стены защитили Дженсена от проклятий, насмешек и упреков.

Когда под шаром появился Том, Дженсен высоко поднял подбородок и сделал вид, что рассматривает линию горизонта. Всю ночь Дженсен не сомкнул глаз. Утром от «Стрекозы» к шару протянулся прозрачный рукав коридора, Дженсен перешел на нижнюю палубу транспорта Бессмертных и оказался на большом поле. Вокруг росла зеленая трава, какой вот уже двести лет не видели на земле. Над головой желтое солнце ползло по чистому голубому небу.

На траве сидели обнаженные люди – трое мужчин и две девушки. Напряженные позы и настороженные взгляды выдавали в них смертных. Но сейчас Дженсена интересовали не они, он смотрел на накрытый на траве завтрак.

\- Привет. Я Лорен, - сказала светловолосая девушка. – Хочешь ягод? – она зачерпнула горсть красных фруктов. – Прости, не знаю, как они называются. Но они божественны на вкус. Если Бессмертные получают еду из синтезатора, у них самый совершенный синтезатор в мире.

Дженсен опустился на землю между Лорен и мужчиной с руками покрытыми татуировками. Напротив сидела темноволосая девушка и незнакомец, которого Дженсен заметил во время представления – «ставлю на Красного и удваиваю ставку».

\- Я Тай Олсен, - мужчина с татуировками протянул Дженсену руку, и изображение большой рыбы на его предплечье махнуло плавником.

Тай родился и вырос в Нью-Йорке. С тринадцати лет был на побегушках у японской мафии. Татуировку рыбы, ему сделал его первый хозяин, японец с седыми усами. В двадцать Тай продавал наркотики на улице. В двадцать пять следил за порядком в казино, купил квартиру, женился, завел собаку, детей и двух любовниц. Когда Таю исполнилось тридцать, его жизнь рухнула.

\- Во всем виноваты Бессмертные. С их блядским театром извращенцев они раз в год приезжали в Нью-Йорк. Я слышал, что пока они гостили в городе, пропадали дети, но не придавал этому значения. Пока в прошлом году не пропал мой сын. Майку только-только исполнилось пять.

Когда Тай говорил, его кулаки сжимались и разжимались, дельты и грудные мышцы дергались. Мумия, в том году в театре Бессмертных выступал завернутый в бинты урод. Между представлениями он выслеживал и ловил детей, заматывал их в грязные бинты, заливал кислотой, подвешивал под потолок заброшенного костела и смотрел, как они умирают. После отлета театра в храме нашли десять мальчиков от пяти до десяти лет.

\- Я ждал год, чтобы отомстить. В моей жизни не осталось другого смысла. Я поднялся на сцену во время шоу, отрубил уроду в бинтах руки, ноги и голову. А когда Красный и Синий вышли на сцену, я кинул к их ногам деньги и сказал, что готов возместить их потери, если они сделают меня бессмертным.

\- Они предложили тебе контракт? – спросил смуглый молодой человек. У него была китайская фамилия и похожее на собачью кличку имя – Осрик.

\- Да, блядский контракт, условия на каких держат малолетних шестерок в японской мафии, - сплюнул на траву Тай. – Однажды я уже проходил через это. Смог подняться в этой системе один раз, смогу и второй, а потом, когда буду бессмертен и силен, начну мочить этих тварей. Уничтожу их театры один за другим.

\- Ты пришел к Бессмертным из мести, - сказал Осрик.

\- А от чего убегал ты? – прищурился Тай.

\- Я не убегал. Я всю жизнь знал, что бессмертие моя судьба.

\- Праведник и девственник? – хохотнула Лорен.

Осрик посмотрел на нее исподлобья и продолжил:

\- С детства я был не таким как все. У меня не было друзей. Я не любил подвижные игры, но много читал и смотрел старые видео. Записи, сделанные до катастрофы…

\- Это все от безделья, - хмыкнул Тай. – Твои родители, наверняка, были богатыми засранцами, и тебе не нужно было беспокоиться о деньгах и еде.

\- Меня воспитывала мать. Она работала на двух работах с семи до десяти вечера. Это она привила мне любовь к чтению. Когда я был маленьким, она каждый вечер читала мне библию.

\- Мне все больше и больше жаль тебя, - рассмеялась Лорен. – Иди ко мне мой бедный девственник, я познакомлю тебя с богом любви.

Как и Тай, Лорен с двенадцати лет жила на улице. Если Тай продавал свою совесть, Лорен продавала свое тело.

\- Шлюха, - сказал Тай. – Как же ты оказалась здесь? Сутенер заразил сифилисом?

\- Его звали Анджело, он семь лет подкладывал меня под своих дружков и забирал себе все мои деньги. Я убила его и вернула то, что принадлежало мне, - Лорен подняла подбородок.

\- Ага, и ты знала, что друзья твоего Анджело ищут тебя, потому ты пришла к Бессмертным, - кивнул Тай. – Ты была никому не нужна, и тебе некуда было идти.

Лорен лишь выше вздернула подбородок.

\- Я тоже не знал куда идти, - подал голос «ставлю на красное». Его звали Джаред, и он зарезал своего отчима, за то, что тот избивал его мать.

Черноволосая девушка, Женевьев Кортез, как и Дженсен недавно потеряла родителей и получила наследство.

\- Они хотели, чтобы я была счастлива, начала свое дело, вышла замуж… Когда я узнала, что у меня рак груди, я не стала рассказывать им, не хотела расстраивать их перед смертью.

«Шестеро человек. Лорен и Джаред убийцы и беглецы. Тай ищет мести, Женевьев – исцеления»,- мысленно подвел итог Дженсен. Только он и Осрик искали бессмертия и четко знали, чего хотели. Не то, что бы речь шла о конкуренции или соревновании… Но Морган сказал, что многие ломаются на пути к бессмертию и Дженсен пытался угадать, кто сломается первым: Женевьев, Лорен, Джаред или Тай.

Вечером на поле пришли Бессмертные.

\- Вам нравится это место? – спросил Морган. - Понравилась еда?

Никто не отважился ему ответить – шестеро человек кивнули одновременно.

\- Это место напоминает мне о ранчо, на котором я вырос, - сказал Морган. За его спиной Синий закатил глаза, Дракон расправил и сложил крылья, трехглазая девушка с грубыми чертами лица почесала переносицу. – Когда я еще не знал ничего о бессмертии, я мечтал купить участок земли с зеленой травой и разводить лошадей.

Синий рассмеялся, закинув лицо к небу.

\- Вы ведь не знаете, что такое лошади? В лучшем случае, видели на картинках. Жаль, наш кентавр умер в прошлом году. Лошадь и кентавр не совсем одно и тоже, но вам стоило на него посмотреть: как он ходил, как поднимал ноги, как лоснилась его шерсть, как цокали его копыта по сцене. Три-трап.

\- Ты всегда был отвратительно сентиментален, Джеффри, - фыркнул Синий.

\- Потому я до сих пор не прогнал тебя, мой первенец, - ответил Морган.

Синего звали Марк и он был первым бессмертным, воспитанным в театре Моргана. Трехглазую женщину звали Лета, она получила бессмертие пятьдесят лет назад.

\- Скажу вам по секрету, не всем Бессмертным нравится театр создавший их. Многие ушли и я никогда больше их не видел, - Морган театрально развел руками.

Вслед за Бессмертными смертные покинули зеленое поле, прошли по серому коридору и остановились перед черным занавесом.

\- Сегодня, ваше первое выступление, - сказал Морган.

Дженсену почудилось, что темные глаза Красного смотрят прямо на него, и он осмелился спросить:

\- Что мы должны делать?

\- Просто будьте собой, - рассмеялся Красный.

Дженсен смотрел на занавес и не мог сойти с места. Осрик первым раздвинув складки и шагнул на сцену.

Казалось, время остановилось, переход из зеленой иллюзии на выложенную зеркалами сцену длился целую вечность. Вечность из сожаления и надежды.

Крики толпы оглушили Дженсена. Он боялся поднять голову, боялся пошевелиться, стоял и разглядывал зеркальный пол – внизу к пяткам липло его перевернутое отражение. Рядом скользили перевернутые вниз головой Лорен, Тай, Джаред и Женевьев. Еще одна иллюзия, как зеленое поле?

Осматриваясь, Тай разминал кисти рук, как боксер перед боем. Женевьев пряталась за спиной Джареда. Лорен двигалась вдоль стены, исследуя пространство - из-за обилия зеркал трудно было понять, где заканчивается сцена, и начинаются отражения.

Ничего не опасаясь, Осрик вышел на середину сцены с гордо поднятой головой.

\- Не трусь, Дженсен, - сказал Джонни внутри Дженсена, заставляя его сделать шаг.

В следующую минуту Дженсена обдало порывом теплого ветра. Четыре летающие платформы с фыркающими синим пламенем двойными двигателями пронеслись мимо, сделав круг над сценой, повисли в воздухе. Что-то угрожающее и беспощадное угадывалось в величественных фигурах Бессмертных на платформах. Или угроза крылась в неведении? В том, что Бессмертные не посвяти смертных в детали представления?

Трехглазая Лета согнула колени и направила платформу к Осрику. Тонкий жезл в руках Леты удлинился, провис, превратился в двухметровый кнут. Утяжеленный конец щелкнул по ногам Осрика. Дженсен не мог больше смотреть, сорвался с места и побежал - вдоль боковой стены, касаясь зеркала, держа за руку свое отражение, он рвался к краю сцены, подальше от пикирующей на него платформы. Дженсен не думал о побеге, не думал о наказании – он слышал, как закричал Осрик, заметил, как упала Лорен, видел, как удар кнута разлучил Джареда и Женевьев – и не мог остановиться.

С разбега Дженсен врезался лбом в отражение Тая. В зеркале Тай вцепился руками в край летающей платформы. Вытатуированные на напряженных бицепсах рыбы дергались, будто их выкинули на берег. Короткий миг Дженсен верил, Тай перевернет платформу, скинет Марка на пол и оторвет ему голову. Залюбовавшись яростью Тая, Дженсен потерял бдительность. Кнут щелкнул его по уху, опалил щеку и шею. Дженсен упал на колени, перекатился и попал в ловушку – петля затянулась вокруг его лодыжек.

Дженсена протащили вдоль сцены, бросили на стену, швырнули к покрытым хитином ногам. Человек-паука навис над Дженсеном и улыбнулся бледными губами. Его острые когти взметнулись в воздух: один - разбил зеркало около головы Дженсена, второй - пронзил его плечо. Дженсен закричал. Коготь паука пригвоздил его к месту, кто-то дергал за спутанные щиколотки - Дженсен ослеп и оглох от боли. Сквозь слезы он видел приближающуюся красную фигуру.

Морган погладил Дженсена по щеке, по груди, опустил ладонь на живот. Внезапно боль отпустила продырявленное плечо и сосредоточилась там, где красные руки терли, сминали, шлепали и щипали кожу Дженсена. С живота и бедер Морган переключился на гениталии Дженсена – сдавил, оттянул, втиснул ребро ладони между связанных ног Дженсена, царапнул промежность. Вырываясь, Дженсен ударил Моргана здоровой рукой. Морган перехватил кулак Дженсена, прижал руку к полу, вскинул глаза, отдавая приказ пауку-монстру, и коготь пробил второе плечо Дженсена. Теперь он не мог ни с места сдвинуться, ни пошевелиться – даже вздохнуть не получалось.

Морган развязал щиколотки Дженсена, приподнял и развел в стороны его колени.

Ощутив давление на промежность Дженсен дернулся, разрывая мышцы и сухожилия плеч, но не смог освободиться – острые когти прочно застряли в плечевых суставах.

Воздух пропитался кровью, Дженсен начал соскальзывать в темноту. Морган отвесил ему пощечину, сжал подбородок пальцами, повернул его голову к себе, дождался, когда взгляд Дженсена сфокусируется и начал двигаться. Медленно выходил, раз за разом выворачивая Дженсена наизнанку, возвращался – как бил - резко и жестко.

Когда Морган кончил, его место занял Дракон. Под перьями у него скрывался багровый, лишенный кожи, сочащийся красной слизью член. После дракона, колени Дженсена подхватил Синий. Он жмурился, кряхтел и тискал гениталии Дженсена, будто надеялся добиться эрекции.

Наверное, Дженсен потерял сознанием на несколько минут, пришел в себя за сценой. Тело пульсировало болью. Крепкие тиски лишали возможности пошевелиться. Дженсен забился, пытаясь освободиться.

\- Тихо, все закончилось, - Красный нес его на руках, как ребенка – одной рукой держал под колени, второй обнимал за плечи.

На проплывавших мимо серых стенах извивались, сплетались в узлы и рвались светящиеся жилы.

\- Если ты искал в бессмертии славы, мудрости, справедливости, великодушия или счастья, ты ошибся, - Красный положил Дженсена на твердое холодное ложе.

Сверху на Дженсена опустился прозрачный купол, защищая его от Моргана. Прошла секунда и по прозрачной поверхности побежали красные и синие ручьи. Они пересекались, изгибались, закручивались в спирали и превращались в стрелы. Некоторые узоры повторялись. Казалось, если Дженсен будет внимателен, он найдет все одинаковые элементы и сможет разгадать загадку. Дженсен сосредоточился, забыв о боли, доверился красным и синим линиям, но они исчезли, раньше, чем он почувствовал утешение и покой - словно на небе выключили все звезды и пришел рассвет, серый, мерзкий и отвратительно реальный.

Откинув крышку саркофага, Красный посмотрел на Дженсена и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки веяло холодом. Прикосновение красных пальцев к щеке, вызвало у Дженсена дрожь.

\- Ты был прекрасен. Как только может новичок быть прекрасен на своем первом выступлении. Жаль зрители не видели твоих слез. Они бы влюбились в них, как я. Ты так красиво плачешь.

Красный надавил на нижнее веко Дженсена, размазал по щеке влагу. Неужели Дженсен опять плакал? Он ненавидел себя за слабость и страх. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы лежать неподвижно и терпеть прикосновения, от которых хотелось забиться в истерике.

\- Поднимайся, - приказал Красный.

Дженсен ожидал возвращения боли и задохнулся от удивления, когда не почувствовал ее. Опираясь на локти, он сел и осмотрел себя – на плечах и груди светлая, покрытая веснушками кожа – ни ран, ни царапин.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Морган оскалился. – Тебя избили, ранили и изнасиловали. Ты должен истекать кровью и купаться в боли. Но саркофаг исцелил тебя, не оставил на твоем теле ни шрамов, ни синяков - ничего, что напоминало бы о пережитом. Должно быть сейчас ты растерян? Разочарован?

Это было неестественно. Неправильно. Дженсен выбрался из похожего на большую колыбель саркофага и спрыгнул на пол. В теле поселилась неприятная легкость.

\- У тебя такая светлая, гладкая кожа, красивые длинные мышцы, - Морган зашел за спину Дженсена, погладил его плечи, смял бицепсы, дотронулся до груди, положил ладонь на живот. Он как будто проверял крепость нервов Дженсена. – Ты очень красив без этих уродливых синяков и ран. Больше никакого насилия на сцене, я хочу подарить зрителям твою красоту. Они будут восхищаться тобой, влюбляться в тебя, молиться на тебя, грезить тобой. А когда ты позволишь им прикоснуться к себе, переживут самый счастливый момент в своей серой, бессмысленной жизни.

Дженсен зажмурился и стиснул зубы.

\- Но, возможно, однажды зрителям надоест твоя красота. И они захотят выжечь тебе глаза, вырвать язык, залить в глотку кипяток, посадить тебя на кол, отрезать тебе член и яйца. По-своему это тоже будет красиво, - губы Моргана коснулись мочки уха Дженсена. – Я заберу тебя со сцены покалеченного, слепого, умирающего, и положу в саркофаг. Саркофаг вылечит тебя, соберет заново. Ты снова станешь прекрасным и нетронутым, как сейчас. Девственником.

Красная ладонь погладила ягодицу Дженсена.

Каждая мышца Дженсена ныла от желания отстраниться, ударить, убежать.

– Чтобы я с тобой не делал, как бы не мучил, не калечил, саркофаг снова и снова будет возвращать твоему телу здоровье. Сможешь ли ты сохранить рассудок, Дженсен?

«Нет, я не вынесу этого, сойду с ума», - подумал Дженсен.

Красный взял Дженсена за подбородок, повернул его голову и прижался губами к губам - щетина царапнула щеку, язык обжег нёбо - Дженсена затрясло от отвращения и страха.

Он ждал унижения и боли, но Морган разорвал поцелуй и проводил Дженсена в его спальню.

Стеклянная клетка висела в трех метрах над землей. У ног Дженсена собрались жители Уэйко.

Дженсен хотел бы спрятаться. Но Бессмертные не оставили ему укрытия. Они вывернули его наизнанку на глазах у его соседей и знакомых. У людей, которые уважали его отца, знали его мать и помнили Джонни. Дженсен обхватил себя за плечи. Он хотел видеть кровь на своих пальцах, хотел, чтобы раны открылись, синяки вернулись - хотел, чтобы тело страдало. Но Бессмертные отобрали у него физическую боль, чтобы ничто не отвлекало Дженсена от его позора, стыда и страха.

Ближе всех стоял Том. В его глазах блестели слезы.

«Этот мальчик собирался признаться тебе в любви после представления», - вспомнил Дженсен слова Моргана: - «ради тебя он готов был бросить все: родной дом, друзей и близких. Разве тебе этого мало?»

\- Убирайся, - прошептал Дженсен.

Том вытер глаза и что-то сказал. Как будто о чем-то просил. Как будто в чем-то обвинял. Его щеки раскраснелись, грудь часто вздымалась, ноздри трепетали.

\- Убирайся! Пошел вон! Я ненавижу тебя! – закричал Дженсен. – Ненавижу вас всех! Вы все умрете! Умрете в муках! Но перед этим увидите, как умирают ваши дети!

Дженсен упал на пол. Он молотил кулаками по прозрачной преграде, отделявшей его от людей, кричал и плакал.

\- Чтоб вы сдохли! Тупые твари!

Он не видел, как ушел Том. Дженсен оглох от собственного крика, сорвал голос и разбил костяшки пальцев о пол. Вид крови успокоил Дженсена, и он уснул, рисуя на полу узоры собственной кровью. Уснул, прижимаясь животом, пахом, щекой и коленями к прозрачной поверхности. Последним о чем Дженсен подумал было то, что проходившим под шаром людям он, должно быть, напоминает заспиртованную в банке крысу.

Во сне Дженсен от кого-то убегал, падал, катился по земле, обдирал колени, разбивал лицо. Потом кто-то невидимый догонял его и рвал на части…

Когда Дженсен проснулся, на пустыре никого не было. Заледеневшие лужи мерцали в предрассветной мгле.

Неожиданно для себя Дженсен вспомнил саркофаг. Вспомнил узор-загадку перед глазами и подумал о Женевьев. Хрупкая девушка пришла к Бессмертным за исцелением. Дженсен зло усмехнулся. Вчера Женевьев получила то, что хотела. Избиение и групповое изнасилование подходящая плата за избавление от смертельной болезни?

В эту минуту Дженсен презирал Женевьев и ее мелочные цели. Презрение дарило чувство превосходства и удовлетворения, внушало Дженсену, что он прошел тяжелое испытание и на шаг приблизился к бессмертию. Если он пережил боль и позор, он справится с чем угодно.

Он запретил себе думать о том, что произошло на сцене. Эти воспоминания ослабляли его и наполняли жалостью к себе. Дженсен будет думать только о бессмертии, не станет оглядываться назад, оплакивать себя и свои потери.

Когда пришел Морган, Дженсен поднялся ему на встречу.

Морган сказал, что настало время двигаться дальше, сказал, что сейчас длительное уединение не пойдет Дженсену на пользу, наоборот, вызовет у него чувство подавленности и депрессию. Морган сказал, что Дженсена стоит занять чем-то полезным.

Дженсен хотел верить ему.

С чувством облегчения он покинул стеклянный шар и перешел по прозрачному коридору на «Стрекозу».

За Морганом Дженсен впервые поднялся на верхнюю палубу. До сих пор он мало знал о внутреннем устройстве «Стрекозы». Оказалось летающая машина Бессмертных имела нижнюю и верхнюю палубы, соединенные между собой наклонными коридорами и лестницами. Знакомый Дженсену зеленый оазис занимал нижнюю палубу. Наверху находились личные помещения Бессмертных, лаборатории, операционные и видеозалы.

Морган открыл одну из дверей и пригласил Дженсена в большую комнату. Внутри не было мебели, на стенах висели видеопанели в человеческий рост. Светлый синтетический ковер застилал пол.

На ковре полукругом сидели Женевьев, Осрик, Лорен, Тай и Джаред. Дженсен испытал острое желание прикрыться, но приказал страху заткнуться, выпрямил спину и опустился на пол – он не будет снова дрожать и плакать.

Слева от Дженсена сидела Лорен – колени прижаты к груди, руки стиснуты в замок. Смотря поверх ее головы, Дженсен мог видеть профиль Тая с поджатыми губами и плотно стиснутыми челюстями. Напротив Дженсена сидела Женевьев. Смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом, Женевьев одной рукой прикрывала грудь, второй ощупывала впадину подмышкой.

Джаред водил пальцем по ковру. Казалось, это занятие полностью поглотило его. Согнув колени, прижав локти к бокам, Осрик старался занимать как можно меньше места.

\- Посмотрите друг на друга, - потребовал Морган.

Вглядываясь в пустые лица, Дженсен чувствовал как тяжелеют веки и печет глаза – во чтобы то ни стало хотелось отвести взгляд.

Чтобы избавиться от угнетающих воспоминаний, Дженсен попытался представить, кто из сидевших рядом людей первым сорвется и сойдет с дистанции.

\- Кем бы вы ни были раньше, чем бы ни занимались, это больше не имеет значения. Меня не интересуют ни ваши знания, ни ваши моральные и душевные качества – ничто из тех фокусов, которыми смертные обманывают себя и других. Хотите стать бессмертными, избавьтесь от всего конечного и временного, освободитесь от своих страхов, привязанностей, и желаний.

Морган замолчал, сделал круг по комнате и продолжил:

\- Не сумеете избавиться от страхов и желаний, эликсир бессмертия сведет вас с ума. Я присутствовал при открытии гена бессмертия. Участвовал в исследованиях. Это произошло еще до большого взрыва. Тогда мир и люди были спокойнее, средняя продолжительность жизни доходила до ста восьми лет. Никто не голодал, и не существовало болезней, с которой люди не могли справиться.

Дженсен не смог представить себе такой мир.

Морган сказал, что добровольцев для первого испытания эликсира бессмертия подбирали очень тщательно – два месяца непрекращающихся физических и психологических тестов.

Дженсен не верил ни единому слову.

Морган сказал, что всего отобрали триста человек. Через пять дней после приема эликсира, триста здоровых, молодых, психологически устойчивых людей с высоким уровнем интеллекта начали сходить с ума. Кто-то покончил с собой, кто-то насиловал и убивал других.

Это игра, решил про себя Дженсен, еще одна проверка или развлечение всемогущих Бессмертных. Чтобы не рассказывал сейчас Морган - Дженсен видел его глаза вблизи, чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже, дрожал и плакал от его прикосновений – Моргану нравилось мучить других, он упивался своей властью.

Морган сказал, что через двадцать дней из трех сотен, принявших эликсир, выжили только тридцать человек. Выжившие убивали и калечили людей и друг друга. Они запустили войну, уничтожившую их мир. После войны Бессмертных осталось всего лишь двое. Последние Бессмертные возненавидели друг друга. Один верил, что эликсир бессмертия это зло, его нельзя давать людям. Другой, Морган, был одержим идеей воспитать новое поколение Бессмертных и создал театр уродов. Первые представления отыгрывали кровавые моменты истории Бессмертных.

«Почему Морган не рассказал откуда у него красная кожа?», - спросил себя Дженсен. Почему у Леты три глаза? Что случилось с Драконом и человеком-пауком?

Морган говорит, что испытания нужны, чтобы подготовить их к бессмертию, но интуиция подсказывала Дженсену, что насилие и унижение нужны для создания уродов. Морган заставил их подписать двухгодичный контракт на рабских условиях. За эти два года он сделает все, чтобы сломать их и пополнить свою коллекцию уродов. Хорошо, согласился Дженсен, если таковы условия игры, он пройдет ее до конца. Не сломается, не превратится в урода, добьется бессмертия.

\- С сегодняшнего дня здесь наша комната для репетиций. Завтра утром вы вернетесь сюда, и я начну готовить вас к следующему выступлению, - сказал Морган на прощание.

Вместе с другими Дженсен спустился вниз, прошелся по колючей траве, окунулся в слишком яркий, давящий на веки, свет ненастоящего солнца и сел на край красного одеяла. Перед Дженсеном стояли тарелки, наполненные фруктами, мясом, сыром и хлебом. Сегодня угощение не имело вкуса. Шесть голых людей ели молча, без аппетита, избегая встречаться друг с другом взглядами. Первой сбежала Женевьев. Прожевав ломоть копченного мяса, Дженсен отправился в свою спальню.

«Стрекоза» парила высоко в небе, мимо стеклянного шара проплывали серые облака похожие на чудовищ.

На следующий день Дженсен проснулся уставшим, ощущая тяжесть во всем теле, покинул шар. Завтрак опять накрыли на траве. Дженсен заставил себя выпить воды, но не смог притронуться к еде. Заметив, что Джаред и Женевьев сидят рядом, соприкасаясь коленями, Дженсен почувствовал раздражение.

Поднимаясь на верхнюю палубу, Дженсен услышал шум. В гудении угадывалось что-то неприятное, пугающее и знакомое. Дженсен переступил порог комнаты для репетиций и замер. Видеопанели на стенах мерцали – зрители прыгали вокруг сцены и кричали, летающие платформы и десятки их отражений кружили над испуганными обнаженными людьми.

Морган стоял посреди комнаты. На фоне стремительно меняющегося изображения экранов его неподвижная фигура казалась статуей, вне времени и пространства, вокруг которой вращается мир.

Морган посмотрел на Дженсена, будто выделил его среди остальных, заглянул в глаза, просветил насквозь. Дженсен снова почувствовал себя распятым на сцене. Никого не замечая вокруг, он сделал шаг вперед и тяжело опустился на пол. Ведь именно этого ждал от него Морган? А еще Морган хотел, чтобы Дженсен смотрел на экран, чтобы снова вернулся на сцену. Дженсен увидел как Лета сбила с ног и связала Осрика, увидел как Дракон навалился на Женевьев и полностью подмял ее под себя. Дженсен увидел Джареда с поднятым над головой, связанными руками. Кнут оставил на груди и бедрах Джареда длинные порезы. Дженсен увидел Лорен – ее колени дрожали на плечах насильника. Дженсен смотрел на самого себя, вслушивался в свои крики и пот струился по его спине.

\- Вчера я сказал, что вы должны освободиться от всего ненужного, временного и конечного. После произошедшего на сцене вы особенно ясно должны ощущать власть и груз своих страхов. Психологическая травма лучший отправной пункт для того, чтобы начать ломать ваши представления о себе и о мире.

Дженсен испытал отвращение к наготе окружающих и их пугливым взглядам.

\- Иди ко мне, Джаред.

Поднимаясь со своего места, Джаред, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на Моргана.

\- Тело всего лишь инструмент, - Морган прикоснулся к виску Джареда. - Набор сенсоров и органов чувств, с помощью которых легче всего достучаться до вашего разума. Базовые потребности тела - еда, вода, сон и секс. Я мог бы раздавить вашу волю и разум, лишив вас сна, воды и еды. Но я не хочу уничтожать ваш разум, лишь освободить его от всего лишнего. Так как секс оказывает на человеческую психику более многогранное и щадящее воздействие, чем голод или отсутствие сна, он более подходящий инструмент для этой цели. Опустись на колени, Джаред.

Джаред замешкался всего лишь на минуту, потом стиснул зубы и резко упал на колени, словно заставляя себя или наказывая за непослушание.

Морган одобрительно погладил Джареда по голове.

– Наклонись вперед и обопрись на локти.

Желудок Дженсена скрутило спазмом. Джаред опустил голову и выпятил задницу. Его поза была отвратительно беззащитной.

Морган похлопал Джареда по спине, надел резиновую перчатку и выдавил из тюбика прозрачную жидкость. Когда рука Моргана коснулась ягодицы Джареда, тот дернулся.

– Не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Спина Джареда напряглась, плечи и шея покраснели. Он закусил губу и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Пальцы в латексной перчатке скользнули по копчику Джареда. Крупная мошонка Джареда качнулась, когда Морган ввинтил в него палец.

Тоже самое Морган проделал на сцене с Дженсеном. Сейчас Дженсен чувствовал такое же возмущение, злость, ненависть и беспомощность, как тогда.

\- Изнасилование всегда жестокий сексуальный опыт. Групповое анальное изнасилование в некоторых культурах считалось особенно унизительным наказанием для мужчины. Сейчас Джаред, как любая жертва изнасилования, будь то мужчина или женщина, испытывает чувство вины, стыда, страха и унижения. Но чтобы не творилось в голове Джареда, его тело, его рецепторы исправно реагируют на эрогенное раздражение, - Морган согнул палец внутри Джареда. – В этом нет ничего необычного. Так происходит со всеми. Вы можете морально и психологически сопротивляться этому, но ваше тело переиграет вас. При частой регулярной стимуляции, тело будет переигрывать вас снова и снова, постепенно тело научит ваши головы хотеть того, чего хочет оно.

Спина Джареда выгнулась, лопатки натянули кожу. Яйца поджались, член увеличился.

\- В случае Джареда возбуждение при стимуляции простаты наступает довольно быстро. Я думаю, Джаред не все рассказал нам о себе. Честность и открытость важны на начальном этапе, - Морган добавил второй палец, чем вызвал у Джареда стон. – Подними голову, Джаред.

Нажатием кнопки на пульте, Морган запустил видеоизображение, перемотал несколько кадров, дождался, когда камера сосредоточится на Джареде.

\- Я несколько раз пересмотрел твои записи. Полюбуйся, Джаред. Когда Марк обнимает тебя сзади, ты яростно вырываешься, сильнее, чем вырывался, когда тебя били и связывали. Ты бьешься отчаянно, всем телом, плотно стиснув бедра и напрягая ягодицы, как будто знаешь, что тебя ждет. А вот сейчас, ты замер, обмяк. Марк вошел в тебя, и ты перестал сопротивляться. Потом ты снова забился, задергался, когда почувствовал, что у тебя встает. Показное фальшивое сопротивление. Смотри, вот здесь особенно хорошо видно - ты возбужден, твои бедра совершают фрикции в поисках разрядки. Ты трахаешь воздух и подмахиваешь Марку. Твое тело говорит, что тебе нравится, когда тебя имеют в задницу, Джаред. Слишком быстро, слишком правильно оно реагирует на стимуляцию простаты.

Рука Моргана, терзающая Джареда замерла. Бедра Джареда дрожали, ягодицы сжимались, как будто ему стоило больших усилий не податься назад и не насадиться глубже на пальцы Моргана. Стеклянными глазами Джаред смотрел на экран. На тонкой шее натянулись сухожилия и выступили вены.

\- Тебя не впервые трахали, Джаред, правда?

\- Да.

Морган улыбнулся, как улыбался, мучая Дженсена на сцене, раздвинул затянутыми в латекс пальцами края дырки Джареда, потер простату, несколько раз резко толкнул пальцы внутрь. Живот Джареда дрожал, член тек смазкой.

\- Ты говорил, что убил отчима, за то, что он избивал твою мать. Но это не правда, Джаред?

\- Нет, - выдохнул Джаред и уткнулся лбом в сложенные на полу руки.

\- Подними голову, детка. Это был твой отчим? – Морган положил вторую руку на бедро Джареда, чтобы унять дрожь. – Твой отчим трахал тебя?

Когда Джаред поднял лицо, по его щекам текли слезы.

\- Я прав? Твой отчим изнасиловал тебя?

\- Да

\- Сколько тебе было лет, Джаред?

\- Двенадцать! – вскрикнул Джаред, когда пальцы Моргана снова задели комок нервов внутри него.

\- Он насиловал тебя, и ты мечтал о его смерти. А когда убил его, не знал, что делать со своей никчемной, испорченной жизнью и решил стать бессмертным?

\- Да, - сперма капала с живота Джареда, слезы капали с его подбородка.

Когда Морган вынул из него пальцы, Джаред лег на бок и подтянул колени к груди.

Дженсен чувствовал отвращение и злость.

Морган переступил через Джареда и повернулся к группе.

\- У кого-то еще есть секреты?

\- Я соврала. Я не убивала Анжело. Я.., - Лорен заплакала. – Я не смогла… мне не хватило духу зарезать во сне грязного ублюдка, который бил, унижал меня и подкладывал под дальнойбощиков.

Морган кивнул.

\- Я знаю, о чем вы думаете. Каждый из вас сейчас испытывает чувствует облегчение из-за того, что сегодня я играл не с вашим телом, а занялся Джаредом, - Морган улыбнулся, словно предлагая Лорен, Дженсену, Осрику, Женевьев и Таю представить себя на месте Джареда. После этих слов Морган отпустил их - он хотел, чтобы они представляли себя на месте Джареда весь день и всю ночь до завтрашней репетиции.

Джаред отказался от обеда, с опущенной головой пошел в свою комнату. Когда он удалялся, его ягодицы блестели от смазки.

Осрик взял кусок хлеба, засунул в рот. Однообразные и равномерные движения его челюстей напоминали фрикции, к горлу Дженсена снова подкатила тошнота.

\- Прекрати шмыгать носом, - рявкнул Тай на Лорен.

От грубости девушка побледнела, втянула голову в плечи. Никто не попытался защитить ее.

Оказавшись в одиночестве, в своей спальне Дженсен метался от стены к стене. Морган сказал: от того как ты будешь выполнять мои приказы, зависит твоя жизнь, пробуешь бежать, сопротивляться или спорить, я накажу тебя. Морган собирается подготовить их к новому выступлению. Морган сказал, что жертвы изнасилования испытывают стыд и страх, но он знает, как заставить их тела играть против них, заставить тело хотеть секса, а головы хотеть того, чего хочет тело.

Но как такое возможно? Сексуальный опыт Дженсена сводился к поспешным обжиманиям на заднем дворе отцовской фермы и неуклюжей дрочке с соседской девчонкой. Теперь после того, что с ним сделали на сцене, что сделал сегодня Морган с Джаредом, Дженсен не верил, что секс может приносить удовольствие.

Дженсен с силой ударил кулаком по стене. Если Дженсен хочет жить, ему нельзя ненавидеть Моргана, он будет ненавидеть Джареда. И пусть эта ненависть и презрение придадут ему сил.  
На следующий день Морган встретил их у выключенных экранов. Между большим и указательным пальцем босых ног Моргана прилипла травинка. Сегодня он вызвал к себе Лорен. Красные руки нежно касались плеч, скользили по спине, гладили живот и бедра девушки. Морган ласкал Лорен, долго и вдумчиво, пока она не расслабилась, не начала выгибаться навстречу. Тогда Морган подхватил Лорен под колени и опустил на ковер.

У Дженсена слезились глаза от яркого искусственного света. Он моргнул и огляделся. Тай тяжело дышал. Нагота не позволяла ему скрыть возбуждение - налитой кровью член крепко стоял. Дженсен почувствовал тошноту. Наблюдая за Морганом и Лорен, Женевьев обхватила себя за плечи, словно пыталась отгородиться от происходящего. У Осрика покраснели шея и лицо. Он был наполовину возбужден. Джаред, казалось, смотрел сквозь совокупляющиеся на ковре тела. Смотрел и не видел. Как и Дженсена, происходящее не возбуждало Джареда, его мягкий член лежал между бедер.

Лорен стонала, закидывала голову. Румянец сделал ее лицо более нежным и юным.

\- Ты была прекрасна, - сказал Морган, отстраняясь от Лорен. – Скажи, мне разве тебе не было хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - покорно согласилась Лорен, медленно свела вместе колени. В ее движениях появилась плавность, которую Дженсен раньше не замечал. Шлюха, мысленно повторил Дженсен слова Тая.

\- Я хочу вам кое-что подарить сегодня. Что-то что поможет в вашей подготовке, - Морган подошел к стенному шкафу и достал картонную коробку, извлек из нее шесть герметически запакованных наборов. Внутри перекатывались зеленые, голубые и розовые круглые стекляшки.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы носили это в себе до завтра. Пусть ваше тело поиграет с этим и с вами.

Морган подошел к Осрику, попросил его встать на колени и разорвал целлофан. Пять голубых, соединенных цепочкой, шариков заблестели в свете ламп. Морган выдавил на руку смазку и один за другим засунул шарики в Осрика, оставив свисать между ягодиц цепочку длиной с указательный палец. Садясь на место Осрик дышал, как человек, который только что пробежал марафон. Женевьев расставила ноги и закрыла глаза. На лбу Тая выступил пот, его лицо исказила гримаса, когда Морган прикоснулся к нему. Таю достались розовые шарики. Джаред принял шарики, легко и быстро, будто втянул в себя. Дженсена била дрожь, когда Морган приблизился. Не дожидаясь приказа, Дженсен встал на четвереньки и опустил голову.

\- Ты был девственником, - Морган положил руку на его бедро.

\- Да.

Холодные шарики проникли в Дженсена. Он чувствовал, как они нагреваются внутри. Когда Дженсен поднялся на ноги и сделал первый шаг, шарики в его заднице потерлись друг о друга, раскалились и стали жечь изнутри. Как он справится с этим жжение целый день? Как он сможет заснуть ночью?

На нижней палубе теплый ветер играл с травой. Солнечные зайчики прыгали по тарелкам и фруктам. По пальцам Лорен потек сок, когда она надкусила ягоду.

\- Ничего вкусней в жизни не ела, - Лорен смотрела на Тая, словно бросая ему вызов. Сейчас она чувствовала себя сильной. Хотела, чтобы он попробовал накричать на нее.

Но Тай не реагировал.

Джаред и Женевьев снова сидели вместе. Женевьев намазала для Джареда хлеб маслом, точно так же, когда-то для Дженсена мазала хлеб мама.

Это совпадение, дискомфорт и тянущее ощущение в заднице сделали жизнь Дженсена невыносимой.

Он не справлялся. Из-за этого Дженсен злился на себя, завидовал Лорен и Джареду.

Вернувшись в спальню, Дженсен ударил со всей силы кулаком по стене. Он ненавидел свое тело. Оно реагировало неправильно, мешало Дженсену стать тем, кем он хотел. Дженсен ударил стену еще раз и еще, пока на костяшках не проступила кровь.

Во сне Дженсен упирался коленями в грудь Моргана и душил его.

Проснулся Дженсен от боли - шарики внутри распухли, раскалились и давили на мочевой пузырь. Помочившись, Дженсен почувствовал ни с чем несравнимое облегчение.

В тот день Морган выбрал Осрика, довел его до возбуждения и оргазма мастурбацией, и только потом вынул шарики из его задницы. После этих манипуляций Осрик выглядел потерянным и сбитым с толку.

В правом углу видеопанели ползала муха. Через каждые три вдоха Дженсена, муха останавливалась, чистила лапы, дергала крыльями.

\- Иди сюда, Дженсен, - голос Моргана был мягким, а взгляд тяжелым. – Не вставай, ползи на коленях.

Дженсен бездумно подчинился. Он плохо спал, устал бояться и сражаться с самим собой. Он не сможет возбудиться так, как Осрик. Не сможет кончить на пальцах как Джаред. Он умрет. Он остановился у ног Моргана, рассматривая аккуратные красные ногти.

\- Тай, подойди.

Олсен поднялся со своего места. Теперь они оба, Морган и Олсен, стояли над коленопреклоненным Дженсеном, закрывая от него свет ламп.

Морган дотронулся до подбородка Дженсена.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял его член в рот, Дженсен.

Только теперь Дженсен обратил внимание на то, что Тай наполовину возбужден. Неужели его возбудила мысль, что он засунет свой член Дженсену в рот? Или он возбудился, пока смотрел как Морган дрочит Осрику? Сам Дженсен не чувствовал ничего кроме холода в груди и трения друг о друга чертовых шариков в заднице.

Он послушно разомкнул губы и подался вперед. Член Тая был горячим, большим, непривычно натягивал щеки, заставлял напрягать челюсть.

\- Возьми только головку. Оближи ее.

Дженсен провел языком по гладкой солоноватой коже. Волосы в паху Тая скатались и пахли потом. От этого крепкого запаха к горлу Дженсена подкатила тошнота.

\- Еще раз. Теперь обними его губами, пососи.

Член был слишком толстым, сосательные движения получались слабым и неуверенным.

Тай шумно выдохнул. Нагретый его дыханием воздух коснулся макушки Дженсена.

\- Втяни щеки, Дженсен. Еще. Не размыкая губ, обведи языком головку.

Дженсен честно старался. Когда он запрокинул голову, чтобы член удобнее скользил на языке, Тай дернул бедрами и уперся головкой в заднюю стенку горла Дженсена. Дженсен подавился, из глаз хлынули слезы. Только когда Тай вынул член из его рта, Дженсен почувствовал как по саднящему, раздраженному горлу течет теплая и горькая сперма.

\- Очень хорошо, - Морган присел, взял Дженсена за плечи и уложил спиной на ковер. Дженсен приготовился к боли, но Морган опустился между его ног и взял в рот его мягкий член. Мокрые и горячие губы на его плоти причиняли Дженсену такой же дискомфорт, как шарики в заднице. Морган забрал в горсть яички Дженсена, перекатил их между пальцами, повел руку ниже, нащупал цепочку между ягодиц Дженсена и потянул за нее. Шарики сдвинулись, тело Дженсена прошила судорога. Морган причмокнул вокруг его члена и снова потянул за цепочку. Дженсен почувствовал, как первый шарик растягивает мышцы сфинктера. За ним последовал второй. Пытка длилась бесконечно долго - разведенные в сторону колени Дженсена дрожали, сердце бешено стучало. Но, несмотря на сильную стимуляцию, Дженсен не смог возбудиться. Когда все шарики покинули тело, и Морган выпустил изо рта его вялый член, Дженсен ждал чего угодно – удара, приговора, нового изнасилования.

Губы Моргана блестели от слюны. Коротко осмотрев Дженсена, он заметил разбитые костяшки, взял Дженсена за руку, ощупал кисть и ладонь. Взгляд Моргана потяжелел, в нем угадывалось недовольство, разочарование и угроза.

Обессиленный и напуганный Дженсен вернулся на свое место.

\- Можешь довести себя до разрядки, Джаред, - сказал Морган.

Дженсен повернул голову и растеряно посмотрел на Джареда. У него встало, когда Морган вынимал из Дженсена шарики? Или когда Дженсен отсасывал Таю? Как бы там ни было, Джареду не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить - всего лишь два быстрых движения кулака вокруг члена и Джаред выстрелил себе на живот.

Дженсен отвернулся и встретился взглядом с Таем - плотно сжатые челюсти, презрительная гримаса и ярость в глазах.

Дженсен буквально кожей ощущал исходящие от Тая возмущение и беспомощную ярость. В дверях Тай толкнул Дженсена плечом, присаживаясь около, расстеленного на траве, одеяла прошипел сквозь зубы:

\- Отодвинься, пидор.

Теперь глаза Тая смотрели с ненавистью. Дженсен удивился. За что Таю ненавидеть его? Это же Тай кончил ему в глотку, а не наоборот.

На обед подали мясо в белом соусе. Дженсен побрезговал к нему прикоснуться.

\- Не хочешь прогуляться? – Джаред легко поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Женевьев.

Он двигался непринужденно и расслабленно, золотистые волоски покрывали его голени, бедра и темнели в паху. К колену Женевьев прилипла травинка.

Пока Джаред и Женевьев отсутствовали, Лорен рассказывала о том, как оказалась на улице. Когда ей было пять, родителей убили. После их смерти, Лорен приютила Мира, родная сестра отца. Мира научила Лорен убирать, готовить и воровать. А когда Лорен стала слишком взрослой для амплуа «маленькой девочки, случайно засунувшей руку в чужой карман» Мира обвинила ее в краже сережек и выставила на улицу.

Возвращаясь, Джаред и Женевьев держались за руки. Дженсен снова чувствовал зависть, злость и обиду.

– Здесь есть звери! Хотите посмотреть? Пошли, они потрясающи!

Тело Джареда будто подтверждало его восторг: он размахивал руками, делал широкие шаги, его щеки горели румянцем.

Три единорога сидели в стеклянных клетках. Размером и строением тел они походили на собак. Короткая и черная шерсть блестела на солнце, высунутые языки дрожали от частого дыхания.

Дженсену вытянутые морды единорогов напоминали крысиные.

Перейдя в свой стеклянный шар, Дженсен почувствовал отчаяние и обреченность. Он не справлялся. Не мог привыкнуть. Потерял аппетит. Не исполнял приказы Моргана. Он умрет. Дженсен впечатал кулак в стену. Он не чувствовал боли, только злость на себя, на Моргана за то, что требовал невозможного, на Джареда за то, что нашел поддержку в Женевьев. На Женевьев за то, что держалась за Джареда, как за спасательный круг. На Тая за то, что тот кончил Дженсену в рот.

Дженсен задыхался от злости. Он бил стену, пока мышцы не начали ныть, а костяшки пальцев не покраснели и не опухли. Ссадины тикали и дергали, когда Дженсен засыпал. Во сне он лежал на спине и единорог с вонючей пастью и горячим дыханием вылизывал его яйца.

За завтраком Дженсен впервые видел, чтобы Лорен и Женевьев перешептывались. Они сидели близко, склонив друг к другу головы. Выглядели при этом преступно беззаботно.

После зелени нижней палубы стерильные коридоры верхней – угнетали и навевали скуку. Морган поджидал у порога, как затаившийся в засаде ловец крыс. Его тяжелый взгляд впился в Дженсена, пальцы крепко обхватили кисть Дженсена.

\- Что это, Дженсен? – Морган потрогал разбитые костяшки.

\- Я ударился.

\- Как это произошло?

\- Я ударил кулаком в стену.

\- Почему?

\- Я злился.

\- Кого ты ненавидел в тот момент больше - себя или меня? А может, Тая? Или Лорен? Джареда? Осрика? Женевьев?

Дженсен смотрел вниз – ему казалось, между ворсинок ковра он разглядел муравья.

Морган отпустил его руки и направился к шкафу. Дверь открылась бесшумно, свет скользнул по внутренним полкам, как луч фонаря врывается в темный подвал, высвечивая очертания незнакомых предметов, но не позволяя их рассмотреть.

Лорен, Тай, Женевьев, Осрик и Джаред с любопытством наблюдали за Дженсеном - сейчас он был для них не больше чем подопытной крысой.

\- Выпей это, Дженсен, - пальцы Моргана, длинные и крепкие, с аккуратными ногтями, сжимали стакан с прозрачной жидкостью. – Это поможет тебе расслабиться.

Дженсен стукнул зубами о стекло. Не имеющий вкуса напиток холодом прокатилась по горлу и пищеводу.

Морган посадил Дженсена у стены и, на время забыв о нем, переключил свое внимание на других. Он вызвал на середину Женевьев, Джареда и Осрика. У Осрика были маленькие стопы, тонкие кисти и удивительно развитые для его роста и шея и дельты. Мышцы перекатывались под кожей, когда он дотрагивался до Женевьев. Казалось, ласки его причиняли Женевьев дискомфорт, она отклонялась назад, прижималась спиной к груди Джареда, стремясь быть ближе к нему и дальше от Осрика. Джаред целовал шею Женевьев и наблюдал за Осриком. Член Осрика крепко стоял. Джаред был наполовину возбужден.

Дженсен прислонился затылком к стене и нервно сглотнул. Он чувствовал головокружение, что-то тяжелое и теплое, поселилось в низу живота, мешало пошевелиться. Прошло некоторое время прежде, чем Дженсен осознал, что возбудился. Впервые после изнасилования. Его член истекал смазкой, яйца ныли. Похоже, напиток Моргана что-то сделал с его эрекцией. Вероятно, напиток что-то сделал и с его головой, потому что сейчас Дженсену было плевать на все. Он ничего не замечал, кроме трех обнимающихся посреди комнаты тел.

Что-то пошло не так. Женевьев вдруг выкрутилась из объятий Осрика, повернулась лицом к Джареду, привстала на носочки, обняла его за шею и поцеловала в губы. Поцелуй был долгим. Тонкое тело Женевьев дрожало и изгибалось, прижимаясь к Джареду. А потом Женевьев отстранилась и растерянно заглянула Джареду в глаза.

Несмотря на то, что мысли Дженсена путались под действием наркотика, сейчас он как никогда хорошо улавливал настроения, касавшиеся секса. Джаред по-прежнему был возбужден лишь наполовину. Ласки Женевьев не придали ему твердости. Попробуй подрочить ему, мысленно посоветовал Дженсен.

Но Морган, который наблюдал и руководил происходящим, распорядился по-другому.

\- Женевьев, почему бы тебе не переключить внимание на Осрика, если Джаред не заинтересован. Джаред, опустись на колени и ползи к Дженсену.

Во взгляде Джареда было что-то безумное, дурное и отчаянное, когда он приближался к Дженсену. При каждом движении бедер член Джареда подрагивал, а яйца поджимались. Инстинктивно Дженсен раздвинул ноги, позволяя Джареду сесть между колен.

\- Твой отчим заставлял тебя отсасывать ему, Джаред? – кровь стучала в ушах Дженсена, из-за чего казалось, что голос Моргана доносится издалека.

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо. Создадим тебе приятные воспоминания, удовольствие не связанное с болью и унижением.

Джаред посмотрел на пах Дженсена и облизнулся.

\- Отсоси ему.

Джаред наклонился. Его волосы пощекотали живот Дженсена, губы накрыли член. Ничего подобного Дженсен никогда не испытывал. Рот Джареда был горячим и мокрым. Волна удовольствия выгнула поясницу Дженсена и заставила его нетерпеливо толкнуть вверх бедра.

\- Тише, детка, - Морган присел рядом на колени, провел рукой по груди Дженсена и сжал сосок большим и указательным пальцем. Дженсен почти не чувствовал боли. Он чувствовал жар там, где его касались губы Джареда и рука Моргана. Между этими двумя частями тела словно образовалась тянущая, томительная связь.

\- Ты презираешь свое тело. Я мог бы наказать тебя за это и привязать твое либидо к боли, - Морган покрутил его сосок между пальцами. Дженсен отозвался стоном и новым движением бедер. – Это было бы легко и приятно. Сначала я не разрешал бы тебе кончать без зажимов на сосках. Через некоторое время я добавил бы зажимы на промежность, между твоей дыркой и мошонкой. Они жгли бы твою кожу каждый раз, когда ты кончаешь и, в конце концов, ты не смог бы достичь оргазма без боли.

Морган разжал пальцы, помассировал припухшую кожу.

\- Но я не стану этого делать. Ты не виноват в том, что твой первый сексуальный опыт оказался насильственным.

Морган дотронулся до губ Дженсена.

\- Открой рот. Я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал, как я причинил тебе боль. Я хочу, чтобы ты сосал мои пальцы, когда кончаешь.

Морган пах ветром и древесной корой. На языке ощущался терпким и тяжелым. Джаред наделся на член Дженсена. Оргазм ошарашил Дженсена, лишил слуха и зрения. Выжатый и опустошенный Дженсен прикрыл глаза, стараясь восстановить дыхание, и унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

Из полузабытья Дженсена вывело прикосновение - отстраняясь, Джаред погладил его колено.

\- Можешь довести себя до разрядки, Джаред, - Морган все еще нависал над Дженсеном и его голос прозвучал болезненно отчетливо.

Джаред сел на пятки и обхватил свой член. Его рот приоткрылся, голова откинулась назад, адамово яблоко на шее дернулось, белесые капли брызнули на грудь, несколько - попало на шею. Дженсен, как завороженный смотрел, как подрагивают мышцы Джареда. На животе, на шее, на плечах и на бедрах. Только, когда Джаред поднялся на ноги и отошел, Дженсен вспомнил о том, что они не одни в комнате. Свозь тягучий, липкий морок, затянувший сознание, он увидел, как Осрик, довольно жмурясь, последний раз толкнулся бедрами в распростертую на полу Женевьев. Руки и ноги Женевьев были раскинуты в стороны, казалось, их удерживали невидимые путы. В позе Женевьев угадывалось что-то неправильное, что-то напоминавшее о сцене, об изнасиловании - Женевьев не хотела того, что происходит, но ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Незадействованные в оргии Тай и Лорен сидели неподвижно – расширенные зрачки, покрасневшие, напрягшиеся тела и приоткрытые, будто им не хватало воздуха, рты.

\- Вы можете мастурбировать, - сказал Морган.

Лорен засунула ладонь между плотно сжатых бедер и судорожно вздохнула. Капли спермы Тая брызнули на ковер.

На зеленом поле Дженсен чувствовал себя пьяным - голова кружилась, колени подкашивались. Растянувшись на траве, через полуприкрытые веки он наблюдал за Женевьев. Лучи ненастоящего солнца кривыми линиями ложились на кожу девушки, подчеркивали напряженную позу и скованные жесты. Что-то в этом напряжении тревожило и возбуждало Дженсена. Он чувствовал жар во всем теле, но не мог определить имел ли этот жар отношение к сексуальному возбуждению. Женевьев робко посмотрела на Джареда, и Дженсен понял, что его волнует. Смогут ли Женевьев и Джаред после того, что случилось сегодня сохранить близость? Простит ли Женевьев Джареду то, что он не испытывает к ней сексуального влечения? Разрушит ли это знание их взаимопонимание и поддержку?

Заглянув в себя Дженсен неожиданно понял, что с затаенным злорадством предвкушает их ссору. Почему он хочет, чтобы союз Джареда и Женевьев развалился? Он хочет, чтобы каждый из них, и Женевьев, и Джаред, чувствовал себя таким же одиноким и испуганным, как чувствует себя он сам? Или дело не в этом?

Стоило Джареду взять в рот ягоду, Дженсен завис и забыл обо всем – не моргая, он смотрел, как Джаред обсасывает черенок, перекатывает ягоду за щекой, причмокивает, складывает губы трубочкой, выплевывая косточку. Было в этом что-то гипнотизирующее, что-то от чего у Дженсена снова поднималась температура, и покалывало в яйцах.

\- Прогуляешься со мной? – Джаред протянул Женевьев руку. Он выглядел виноватым, расстроенным, будто извинялся перед Женевьев за то, что не испытывал к ней влечения.

\- Твоя мать знала, что твой отчим трахает тебя? – взорвался Дженсен. – Он нагибал тебя при ней или когда она уходила на работу? Может, он вставлял свой хуй в твою задницу, когда она отворачивалась или мыла посуду?

Дженсен не мог остановиться. Возбуждение никуда не делось. Оно подхлестывало его злость и бессмысленную обиду. Мир вокруг пошел красными пятнами. Дженсен почти ничего не видел кроме испуга в глазах Джареда.

\- А может ей нравилось смотреть? Признайся, Джаред! Твоя мать любила смотреть, как ее ебарь засаживает тебе?

Джаред опустился на колени рядом с Дженсеном. Дженсен не знал, дрожали губы Джареда от злости или от жалости к себе. Дженсен не знал, собирается Джаред ударить его или расплакаться. Дженсен хотел, чтобы Джаред ударил.

\- О, понятно! Она дрочила на вас. Засовывала руку себе между ног, когда он ставил тебя раком.

И Джаред ударил. Без замаха съездил Дженсену кулаком по челюсти. Не больно. Не достаточно.

\- Она ничего не знала и никогда не узнала. Я не смог ей сказать. Даже после того, как… Она любила его… Назвала меня убийцей и выгнала из дома.

Дженсен не знал, что больше его оглушило - голос Джареда или его слова, но злое возбуждение схлынуло, захотелось свернуться калачиком и спрятаться от всего мира.

Женевьев положила руку на плечо Джареда.

\- Но теперь ты нашел себе мамочку, которая позаботится о тебе! - закричал Дженсен. - Почему бы тебе не засунуть голову ей в пизду, возможно, тогда тебе не будет так страшно!

Он не понимал, что и зачем говорит. Это был не он. Кто-то другой, незнакомец захвативший его тело. Морган?

Ночью Дженсен без сна метался по кровати. Наркотик выходил из крови с потом и глупыми слезами.

Морган давал Дженсену афродизиак каждый день, ласкал его, дрочил ему, позволял Дженсену целоваться с девушками, учил дотрагиваться до мужчин, но не прикасался к его заднице. Как не прикасался он к задницам Осрика и Тая. Морган как-будто выжидал, когда воспоминания об изнасиловании поблекнут. Были еще анальные шарики. Морган использовал их через день, тем самым давая телу Дженсена возможность подготовиться, а разуму привыкнуть к мысли о предстоящем проникновении.

Через десять дней Морган напоил Дженсена наркотиком и попросил поцеловать Лорен. Губы у Лорен были мягкими и податливыми. Ее руки идеально гладили плечи и шею Дженсена, ее грудь идеально притиралась к его коже. Коленом Дженсен раздвинул ноги Лорен. Лорен прижалась влажной промежностью к его бедру.

Морган попросил Тая присоединиться к ним. Поглощенный своими ощущениями, Дженсен мельком заметил голодный взгляд Тая. Дважды их руки встретились на талии Лорен. Когда все трое опустились на пол, Дженсен оказался на спине. Лорен прижалась к его боку и обвила пальцами его член. Дженсен плавился под ее руками - наркотик нагрел кровь, превратил тело в бесформенное облако. Дженсен не видел, как Морган присоединился к ним. Дженсен кончил и плотно зажмурился, чувствуя, как под боком потягивается и вздыхает Лорен.

Когда Дженсен открыл глаза, Лорен лежала рядом. Закинув руку и ногу на Дженсена она повернула лицо к Таю. Он стоял на коленях и целовал Лорен, а сзади в него вбивался Морган. Пот блестел на висках и верхней губе Моргана. Раз за разом он толкался бедрами в Тая, заставляя его выгибать спину и дрожать плечами. Лорен переплела пальцы с пальцами Дженсена, потянула его руку к своей груди, потом к члену Тая. Через ладонь Лорен Дженсен ощутил его нетерпеливую пульсацию и тепло. Сперма Тая залила ладони Лорен и Дженсена. Когда Морган приказал Дженсену облизать перепачканные спермой пальцы, Дженсен бездумно подчинился. Тай наблюдал за ним с ненавистью и злостью.

Как обычно Морган приказал остальным самостоятельно достичь разрядки. Осрик всхлипнул, кончая. Джаред изогнулся дугой. На лице Женевьев во время оргазма проступило удивление.

Ослабленное наркотиком и оргазмом тело плохо слушалось Дженсена. Когда он спускался по лестнице, голова кружилась. За обедом он пил сок кроваво красных ягод и прислушивался к звону льда на дне бокала. После обеда Лорен положила голову ему на бедро, вытянулась на траве, подставляя обнаженное тело косым лучам ненастоящего солнца.

Дженсен прилег рядом и задремал. Ему снилось большое дерево. Вместо вишен или персиков на нем висели человеческие головы. Широко открытые глаза с расширенными зрачками, густая, белая слюна стекала из ртов. Он видел себя. Видел Тая.

Дженсен потянулся во сне, почувствовал, как щека коснулась чего-то твердого и потного. А потом мир взорвался.

Голова Дженсена лопнула от боли. Кровь хлынула в горло.

\- Никогда! Не смей! Ко мне прикасаться! – зарычал Тай, вдавливая колено в грудь Дженсена.

\- Ты задремал и положил руку ему на бедро, - скажет потом Джаред. – Тай покраснел и ударил тебя.

Дженсен не чувствовал боли, только панику. Тай снова замахнулся.

\- Думал, отсосал мне, и я стал таким же пидором, как ты! Вы все тут с ума посходили. Похотливые, бессовестные суки! Грязные ублюдки, извращенцы конченные. Тебе ведь понравилось. Я видел, как ты сосал мой хуй и причмокивал, облизывал его, прикрывал глаза, носом в мой пах зарывался. Скажи, что тебе понравилось? Скажи, что любишь сосать члены! Мечтаешь, чтобы тебя трахнули, впихнули большой член тебе в задницу?!

Тай бил Дженсена с отчаянным остервенением. Дженсен слышал, как хрустнула челюсть, почувствовал, как глаз потек жидким огнем. Кулак снова и снова опускался на его голову, порождая оглушающий звон в ушах, ломая кости, выбивая зубы. Осколки разбитой переносицы застряли в горле, мешая Дженсену вздохнуть.

Он ничего не видел. Не понял, кто оттащил Тая. Не видел, кто пытался помочь, поддерживал за плечи, пока Дженсен, перевернувшись на живот, отхаркивал сгустки крови и выбитые зубы. Распухшие кровоточащие веки не позволяли открыть глаза. Спазм свел горло и Дженсен вернул на траву недавно съеденный обед. Соскальзывая в темноту, он упал лицом в собственную блевотину.

Солнечный свет, узкий как луч фонарика, шарил по полкам. Шкаф в видении Дженсена был похож на шкаф, в котором Морган хранил наркотики и анальные шарики. Но в видениях Дженсена на полках сидели крысы и вылизывали свои лапы.

Дженсен пришел в себя в медицинском саркофаге. Он мог дышать, мог моргать, мог пошевелить челюстью, но не мог думать. Бессмертные снова починили его, спасли, восстановили его лицо, склеили тело. Зачем?

Дженсен бездумно рассматривал мигающие лампочки. Когда он высчитал, что синих лампочек на две больше чем красных и на три меньше чем зеленых, внимание переключилось на Моргана.

\- Мне жаль. Тай едва не убил тебя, - прошептали губы Моргана, но глаза его смеялись.

Морган склонился над Дженсеном. Просунул одну руку под его затылок, вторую - под плечи и помог ему сесть. Если вдуматься, совсем не нужная забота. Ведь саркофаг излечил Дженсена? Или нет? Что-то осталось сломано?

\- Почему?

\- Тай хотел убить меня, потому что я заставляю его делать то, что ему противно, но он слишком хотел жить, потому решил повернуть свою ненависть против кого-то другого. Полагаю, тебя он выбрал, потому что испытывал предубеждение перед сексом с мужчиной, а ты был первым, кто отсосал ему и единственным мужчиной в группе, попробовавшим на вкус, его сперму.

\- Нет. Я спрашиваю, почему ты помог мне сесть? Почему…

\- Тебе, показалось, я забочусь о тебе? Помогаю тебе? Ты обманываешь себя, Дженсен. Ты напуган и нуждаешься в покровителе, потому внушил себе, что между нами возникла особая связь. На самом деле, привязанность, желание поддержки и понимания, как страх и стыд, всего лишь временные чувства. Конечные. Ненужные. Эти стремления и потребности несовместимы с бессмертием. Ты должен освободиться от них. Они могут стать преградой, ловушкой более сильной и опасной, чем страх.

\- Что случилось с Таем?

\- Он сломался. Спрыгнул вниз.

«Когда «Стрекоза» парила под облаками», - мысленно закончил за него Дженсен.

\- Три тысячи метров свободного падения и смерть.

На пороге своей спальни Дженсен застыл. Он не хотел оставаться один. Он хотел, чтобы Морган остался с ним и трахнул его, но не осмелился попросить об этом.

Всю ночь Дженсен пролежал без сна.

Для Бессмертных смерть не имела значения. Смертным не дали времени оплакать одного из них. На следующий день Морган предложил всем выпить афродизиак.

Впервые Дженсен наблюдал за действием наркотика со стороны: Женевьев покраснела, громче задышал Джаред, Осрик вытер о ковер вспотевшие ладони, зрачки Лорен расширились.

Морган завязал им глаза и запретил говорить, приказал наугад искать тепло. Холодный воздух омыл кожу Дженсена. С каждым вдохом кровь громче стучала в висках. Дженсен растерялся, вздрогнул, когда кто-то прикоснулся к его груди, напрягся, прислушиваясь к громким выдохам и вдохам. Джаред? Дженсен взял его руку, поднес к губам, облизал каждый палец и ладонь. Чтобы понять. Запомнить. На подушечке среднего пальца у Джареда была мозоль. Теперь Дженсен даже с завязанными глазами, не спутает Джареда ни с кем другим.

Женевьев была ниже Лорен, когда она стояла около Дженсена, ее дыхание щекотало его предплечье. Ее губы были более сухими и обветренными чем у Лорен, от их прикосновений по коже Дженсена побежали мурашки. У Осрика была короткая, потная шея, он всхлипнул, когда Дженсен провел по ней влажными от слюны пальцами. Положив руки на грудь Женевьев, Дженсен вспомнил, как Морган сжимал его соски. Повторяя этот жест, сжимая соски Женевьев, Дженсен почувствовал болезненное возбуждение.

Когда Дженсен лег на спину, навязанная слепота усилила ощущения, превратила мягкий ворс ковра в мелкие и острые камешки. На миг Дженсен почувствовал себя беспомощным и беззащитным, в сознании вспыхнуло и погасло воспоминание о зеркалах и сцене. Дженсен раскинул ноги в стороны. Впервые после изнасилования в него проникала чужая плоть. Привыкшие к анальным шарикам, мышцы легко поддались. Входящий в Дженсена, член был больше чем шарики, заполнял до отказа, каждым движением натягивал нервы.

Инстинктивно, словно защищаясь, Дженсен выкинул перед собой руки, крепко, до онемения в пальцах, вцепился в чужие бедра, удерживая их на месте, и попытался восстановить дыхание. Насколько его напряженные пальцы походили на скрученные артритом руки Фитча, он понял, когда чужие ладони накрыли их, погладили, согрели, заставили расслабиться и разжаться. Потом чужие руки погладив мошонку и член Дженсена, опустились на его живот. Круговое движение ладони на животе совпало с толчком внутри. Сжимаясь вокруг члена, Дженсен перехватил чужую руку и потянул ее в рот. Прикоснулся языком к пальцам, нашел мозоль на среднем пальце, и ощутил что-то похожее на радость. Необъяснимую и бессмысленную радость. Как будто ему не все равно, кто его трахает? Как будто Дженсен хотел, чтобы его трахнул Джаред. Иллюзия насмешила Дженсена. Он дернул бедрами, качнулся на члене Джареда, затягивая его в себя. И Джаред не мог больше сдерживаться, задвигался быстро, нервно, сбиваясь с ритма. Дженсен широко распахнул глаза под повязкой - как наяву увидел сидящего на коленях Джареда. Джареда облизывающего губы, Джареда берущего в рот его член, Джареда ласкающего себя, закидывающего голову, выстреливающего спермой себе на грудь и подбородок. Какой горячей быть сперма Джареда Дженсен почувствовал, когда она пролилась внутри него. Дженсен кончил, когда Джаред вышел из него. Кончил, чувствуя, как теплое и липкое течет по промежности.

Кто-то взял Дженсена за подбородок, повернул его голову – давившие на губы, оттягивающие щеку, пальцы пахли корой. Морган. Расслабленный оргазмом Дженсен бездумно открыл рот, без усилий принял член Моргана до горла. Что-то горячее и теплое прикоснулось к груди Дженсена, размазывая его сперму. Осрик – вспыхнула догадка в опустевшей голове Дженсена – Осрик водил возбужденным членом по его груди, размазывая его подсыхающую сперму. Дженсена выгнуло, выкрутило. Под повязкой он видел себя, видел свое тело со стороны, как на чертовой видеозаписи: он лежал на спине, ноги, как у лягушки, согнуты и разведены в стороны, голова закинута назад, горло сжималось вокруг члена Моргана; рядом на коленях ерзал Осрика, сосредоточенный вспотевший. Воображение раскрасило темноту перед глазами Дженсена. Он увидел, как взгляд Осрика мечется от его промежности к его рту. Словно Осрик не мог решить, что его заводит больше – вытекающая из дырки Дженсена сперма или его губы растянутые вокруг члена Моргана. Они выстрелили одновременно – Морган залил Дженсена горячим изнутри, Осрик со стоном излился ему на грудь. Дженсена скрутило от собственных грязных фантазий.

Когда повязку сняли, Дженсен ощутил что-то похожее на смятение. Свет был слишком яркий. В комнате было слишком много людей. Голые тела казались слишком большими и неуклюжими. Собственное тело, перепачканное спермой – сперма между ног, на груди, привкус спермы во рту, даже волосы на затылке как будто слиплись от спермы – казалось чужим, ненужным, использованным. Принимая душ, Дженсен спрашивал себя, кем был тот человек, который несколько минут назад лежал на ковре, раскинув ноги, и подмахивал, таранящему его задницу, члену. Почему он радовался чужим пальцам и чужому члену во рту? Откуда взялись грязные фантазии? Дженсен вспомнил яркие картинки, вспыхивающие под повязкой, и испытал отвращение. Он не мог. Но он делал это. Как сильно менял его наркотик? Разум Дженсена хотел возмутиться, но расслабленное и удовлетворенное тело, приказало ему заткнуться.

Женевьев, Лорен, Джаред и Осрик тоже выглядели расслабленными. Посвежевшие после душа, они спустились на зеленое поле и с аппетитом накинулись на еду. О Тае Олсене никто не вспомнил.

\- Если бы я была твоей матерью, Дженсен, - пошутила Лорен, - я бы не позволила тебе облизывать пальцы. Уж больно похабно это выглядит.

Игривый тон Лорен и улыбки на лицах Джареда, Женевьев и Осрика, говорили о том, что после случившегося, они странным образом стали ближе друг другу. Напряжение между ними исчезло. Общение опять приносило радость.

Случайная фраза Лорен положила начало новой игре.

\- А если бы я тебя не послушал? – шутливо спросил Дженсен, и Лорен легко стукнула его пальцем по губам.

\- Ты бы слушался меня. Я была бы очень строгой мамашей. Потому что знаю, какими блядями вырастают дети, если за ними не присматривать. Я не позволила бы своему ребенку повторить мои ошибки, - Лорен придвинулась ближе, забралась к Дженсену на колени.

\- Блядями? – переспросил Дженсен и снова получил по губам, а потом Лорен поцеловала его. Нежно и медленно. И каждый мускул в теле Дженсена расслабился от этого поцелуя.

\- Будь я твоей матерью, я бы хорошо позаботилась о тебе, - продолжала Лорен, гладя Дженсена по голове. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской. После двух недавних оргазмов о возбуждении не было и речи. То, что предлагала Лорен, никак не было связанно с сексом, оно напрямую взывало к ребенку, прячущемуся глубоко внутри Дженсена.

\- Я бы кормила тебя с ложечки, - продолжала играть Лорен. Она поднесла кусочек кекса к губам Дженсена. А когда он съел, вытерла его рот салфеткой.

Камеры. Повсюду были камеры. Морган подсмотрел за их игрой и перенял эстафету.

\- Если бы ты была мамочкой Дженсена, Лорен, - сказал Морган на следующий день в комнате для репетиций. – Ты бы, наверное, очень любила его.

\- Я любила бы его сильней жизни. Ничто не интересовало бы меня кроме него. Ничто и никто.

\- Ты, наверное, хотела, чтобы у него было все самое лучшее.

\- О, я бы всегда присматривала за ним, следила, чтобы он хорошо питался, всегда ходил в чистой одежде, не сквернословил, вовремя ложился в кровать и не спутался с дурной компанией, - голос Лорен звучал ласково и мечтательно.

\- Если бы ты была его мамочкой, твой сыночек долго бы оставался девственником?

\- Я бы долго берегла свое сокровище, - Лорен улыбнулась Дженсену. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

\- И, наверное, ты бы сама выбрала ему партнера или партнершу для первого раза?

\- Я была бы очень и очень придирчива. Потому что в глубине души я всегда знала, что на свете нет никого, кто достоин моего ангела, - Лорен полностью вошла в роль. Ее взгляд, устремленный на Дженсена, светился обожанием. Дженсен поймал себя на том, что не может перестать улыбаться.

\- Будь ты мамочкой Дженсена, ты бы занялась его сексуальным воспитанием, как можно раньше объяснила ему, что такое эрекция и как получать удовольствие от своего тела.

\- Я бы показала ему, - впервые Лорен покинула свое место в комнате для репетиций без разрешения Моргана.

Но Морган не возражал.

Дженсен не мог отвести взгляда от покачивающейся груди Лорен, пока девушка ползла к нему.

\- Если бы я была его мамочкой, - прошептала Лорен, обнимая Дженсена, перебирая пальцами волосы на его затылке. – Я бы позаботилась о том, чтобы между нами всегда была тесная телесная связь. Я не стала бы своего малыша рано отучать от груди, я кормила бы его до пятнадцати лет, - от ее слов по спине Дженсена прокатилась теплая волна.

Дженсен легко подался вперед - Лорен надавила ему на затылок и прижала его лицо к своей груди, он разомкнул губы, обхватил крупный сосок и почувствовал, как член наливается кровью.

\- Будь ты его мамочкой, ты бы не пропустила его первую эрекцию? – голос Моргана звучал словно издалека.

\- Я бы ни за что не пропустила его первую эрекцию, - Лорен погладила Дженсена по животу и лобку, мимолетно коснулась обнажившейся головки члена. – Я всегда знала, что у моего мальчика самый красивый член в мире. Настолько совершенный, что я не позволю кому-то чужому первому прикоснуться к нему.

Лорен отняла Дженсена от груди и склонилась над его пахом. Ее волосы пощекотали его бедра, и Дженсен раздвинул колени. Лорен обвела головку языком, подняла глаза и улыбнулась Дженсену.

\- Ты очень любящая мать, Лорен, - сказал Морган.

\- Все самое лучшее для моего мальчика, - промурлыкала она, целуя член Дженсена.

\- А если бы ты вдруг узнала, что твой мальчик плохо себя вел? Если бы ты узнала, что когда ты оставляешь его без присмотра, он подставляет свою попку первому встречному, позволяет незнакомцам засовывать в себя пальцы, члены и разные предметы?

\- Я бы расстроилась. Я бы сказала моему мальчику, что он вел себя очень плохо. Я бы наказала его. Я бы избила его задницу так, что он долго не смог на ней сидеть и навсегда запомнил, что такое хорошо, что такое плохо.

\- Встань на четвереньки, Дженсен, - голос Моргана потяжелел. Слова прозвучали как приказ.

Дженсен был все еще возбужден. Переполненные яйца болезненно качнулись, когда он приподнялся. Несмотря на жесткие нотки в голосе Моргана происходящее забавляло Дженсена. Он увидел улыбку Лорен и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Маленькая ладонь Лорен звонко шлепнула его по ягодице. Раз, затем другой. Это не было больно, Дженсен прислонил лицо к предплечью, пряча улыбку. Ладони Лорен оставляли теплые отпечатки на заднице Дженсена, тепло растекалась по коже, пробиралось внутрь и усиливало возбуждение. Член Дженсена покачивался у живота.

\- Боюсь, твой мальчик совсем испорчен, Лорен, - усмехнулся Морган и подошел ближе. От его близости Дженсена кинуло в жар. Возбуждение стало почти невыносимым, осязаемым, давящим. – Похоже, он принадлежит к тем извращенцам, которых возбуждает порка.

Неизвестно откуда в руках Моргана появился тонкий гибкий прут. Через плечо Дженсен увидел, как расширились глаза Лорен. От удивления, от предвкушения. Лорен вдруг превратилась в маленькую девочку, которой подарили дорогую куклу.

От хлесткого жесткого удара под ягодицы Дженсен вскрикнул и дернулся. Он не мог разобраться, от чего его больше трясло от неожиданности или от боли. Лорен ударила еще раз. Эрекция Дженсена спала. Игра перестала развлекать его, и он попытался отодвинуться.

Морган опустил ладонь на шею Дженсена и сжал пальцы, возвращая его в реальность, напоминая, что если Дженсен хочет жить, он должен всегда и во всем подчиняться ему. Это напоминание подкрепленное новым ударом причинило Дженсену боль и обиду. Он закусил губу, опустил голову и приказал себе оставаться на месте.

\- Достаточно, - сказал Морган после того, как прут еще три раза прошелся по бедрам Дженсена. – Твой мальчик раскаивается и хочет попросить прощения.

Он взял Дженсена за подбородок и провел пальцем по его щеке, затем по губам. Почувствовав на пальцах Моргана соленную влагу Дженсен удивился. Какого черта? Неужели он плачет? От шести ударов? Или от обиды? Неужели он, как ребенок, плачет от того, что приятная игра закончилась не так, как он рассчитывал? Или от того, что то, что он искал, оказалось не тем, что он ожидал? Возможно, он зажмурился так сильно, что из глаз брызнули слезы? Или Дженсен оплакивает Тая? Тая, который едва не забил его насмерть? Тая, который клал ему член на язык, и чья сперма была горькой на вкус? Может, Дженсен жалеет и оплакивает себя? Тоскует по временам, когда думал, что знает себя? Когда знал, чего хочет? Когда не понимал, как далеко заведут его желания?

\- Скажи, что больше не будешь расстраивать мамочку, Дженсен, - приказал Морган.

Дженсен не знал, можно ли ему поменять позу и сесть. Из-за этой неопределенности, стоять на четвереньках с поднятой вверх красной от ударов задницей, казалась особенно унизительным.

\- Я… - пробормотал он. – Мне стыдно, что я …

\- Что ты был непослушным мальчиком, - подсказал Морган.

\- Мне жаль, что я был непослушным… мальчиком.

\- Мамочка.

\- Мамочка, - покорно повторил Дженсен.

\- Наверное, как любящей матери тебе хочется утешить своего мальчика, Лорен?

Лорен выглядела удивленной и немного растерянной, обнимая Дженсена за плечи, помогла ему сесть так, чтобы не потревожить свежие царапины. Чем чаще она касалась его, чем теснее прижимала к себе, тем больше уверенности и самодовольства появлялось в ее взгляде.

\- Мой бедный, мой сладкий, - Лорен взяла член Дженсена в рот. Посасывая и причмокивая губами, довела до возбуждения. Оргазм выжал и опустошил Дженсена.

За обедом Дженсен растянулся на животе на траве. Лорен часто бросала взгляды на его задницу, словно свыкаясь с тем, что сделала. Ее удивление, смешанное с любопытством позабавило Дженсена. Он рассмеялся, чувствуя, будто в груди открывается клетка, словно смех помог от чего-то освободиться.

На следующий день Морган задумал другую игру и иначе распределил роли. Он взял Дженсена за руку и подвел к Джареду. Краем глаза Дженсен заметил, что Осрик ерзает на месте, Женевьев кусает губы. Лорен сложила руки на груди.

Джаред сидел на ковре, сложив ноги по-турецки. Его кулаки непроизвольно сжались, когда Дженсен и Морган нависли над ним. Они стояли так близко, что если бы Дженсен захотел, он мог копнуть Джареда, ударить ногой по голени, бедру, груди или голове. Но Дженсен не хотел этого? Ведь так? Здесь, на «Стрекозе» Дженсен больше не мог быть ни в чем уверен. Он не знал, что произойдет в следующую минуту, не знал, что способен сделать. Или, что его могут заставить сделать. Все равно кто – наркотики или Морган. По настороженному, недоброму взгляду Джареда, Дженсен понял, что Джаред тоже боится неопределенности.

\- Представь, что ты отчим Джареда, - вкрадчиво начал Морган и внутри у Дженсена все похолодело. – Посмотри на этого маленького засранца. Он возненавидел тебя с первой минуту, как только увидел. Как только оказался с тобой в одной комнате.

По спине Дженсена прокатилась неприятная дрожь.

\- Он всегда делал все, чтобы навредить тебе, - сказал Морган.

Глаза Джареда превратились в злые щелочки.

\- Не смей поднимать на меня взгляд, ты малолетний идиот! – неожиданно резко крикнул Морган.

Джаред опустил голову.

\- Не смей отводить взгляд, когда я с тобой разговариваю! Ты маленький урод, привыкший жить на всем готовом! Вечно с тобой надо возиться, учить тебя, сопли и задницу вытирать, спать укладывать. Бездельник, проедающий чужие деньги. Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

Джаред с ненавистью посмотрел на Моргана и Дженсена.

\- Не смей со мной спорить! Не смей меня перебивать! Ты живешь в моем доме. Ешь мою еду. Здесь у тебя нет ничего своего.

Это правда, подумал Дженсен, здесь у нас нет ничего своего. Наша жизнь, наше тело, наше будущее принадлежат Бессмертным. Так какого черта Джаред смотрит на Дженсена с такой ненависть? Ненависть во взгляде Джареда раздражала и обижала.

\- Он ненавидит тебя, - подначивал Морган. – Он считает, что ты ему что-то должен. Что все вокруг ему должны. Ему плевать, что ты чувствуешь. Чего ты хочешь и что тебе нужно. Маленькому эгоисту плевать на всех.

Джаред, ссутулившийся, со сжатыми кулаками и напряженными плечами, действительно, напоминал обиженного ребенка. Дженсен подумал, что Джаред и, правда, всегда был эгоистом. Заботился только о себе. Ему всегда было плевать на Дженсена. Дженсен и раньше часто злился на Джареда. Теперь злость и обида легко вернулись.

Какая-то часть сознания Дженсена догадывалась, что Морган манипулирует им, но злиться на Джареда получалось так естественно и легко. Эта злость освобождала от тяжело сжимавшего грудь страха.

\- Глаза всегда на мокром месте, как у девчонки! – рявкнул Морган.

Глаза Джареда заблестели.

«Так не бывает… чтобы от одного только слова… как по приказу», - со смешанным восторгом подумал Дженсен.

\- Лучше бы ты был девчонкой, - продолжал наседать Морган. – Тогда от тебя было бы больше пользы.

Губы Джареда дрогнули.

\- Что ты сказал?! Он проклинает тебя, Дженсен, желает тебе смерти. Он спит и видит, когда ты сорвешься и бросишься вниз, как Тай, - прошипел Морган на ухо Дженсену.

Джаред действительно, хочет, чтобы Дженсен сорвался? Может быть. А может, быть Джареду все равно, что станет с Дженсеном. Но Джаред точно не станет оплакивать Дженсена. Как никто не оплакивал Тая. О Дженсене все забудут, как забыли о Тае.

\- Он всегда думал только о своем удовольствии, - сказал Морган.

Волна странного, недоброго возбуждения прокатилась по телу Дженсена – он знал, каким торопливым и нетерпеливым может быть Джаред в погоне за удовольствием.

\- Спроси его, не хочет ли он для разнообразия доставить удовольствие папочке, - приказал Морган.

\- Нет, - сказал Джаред и покачал головой.

Дженсен вспомнил губы Джареда вокруг своего члена, его голову у себя в паху. Член Дженсена дернулся, будто спрашивая «почему нет?».

\- Это было бы отличное применение его грязного маленького рта, - сказал Морган и Дженсен ему поверил.

\- Скажи этой дряни, чтобы открыла рот.

\- Открой рот, дрянь, - повторил Дженсен.

Джаред стиснул зубы и помотал головой.

\- Возьми его за волосы и спроси, как смеет он говорить «нет».

«Если хочешь выжить, подчиняйся мне во всем», - сказал однажды Морган и впервые Дженсен испытал острое желание следовать его приказу.

Когда Дженсен потянулся к Джареду, тот отклонился в сторону. Дженсен рванулся вперед и захватил в кулак волосы Джареда. Сжал. Дернул голову Джареда назад. Сердце Дженсена застучало сильнее. Попытка сопротивления Джареда, собственное резкое движение, разогнали кровь и подстегнули возбуждение.

\- Спроси, его нравятся ли ему члены.

\- Тебе ведь нравятся члены? – прошипел Дженсен Джареду в илцо. – Я знаю, у тебя не встает на женщин.

\- Пошел на хуй, больной ублюдок, - огрызнулся Джаред.

Дженсен ударил его кулаком в челюсть, неожиданно осознавая, что давно хотел причинить Джареду боль.

Джаред упал на спину. Дженсен сел ему на живот. Это тоже получилось легко и естественно, словно так и должно быть. Джаред под задницей Дженсена забился, мышцы его пресса сокращались и скручивались под яйцами Дженсена. Дженсен сильнее сжал коленями бока Джареда, чувствуя, как растет возбуждение.

\- Какой он... - в голосе Моргана Дженсену послышалась похоть.

\- Какой ты… - повторил с придыханием Дженсен и погладил грудь Джареда. Казалось, он всегда хотел дотронуться до этой гладкой блестящей кожи.

Джаред попробовал его ударить, сбросить. Дженсен перехватил его руку, прижал к полу, перевернул ладонью вверх, заставил разжать кулак. Сейчас, когда у Дженсена не были завязаны глаза, он смотрел на мозоль на пальце Джареда и не мог поверить, что недавно ощупывал эти пальцы языком. Накатившее возбуждение было настолько сильным, что яйца прострелило болью. Член Дженсена стоял колом, чертил влажные дорожки на груди Джареда.

\- Если он не хочет в рот, ему же хуже.

\- Если не хочешь в рот, я трахну твою задницу, - Дженсен наклонился ниже и затаил дыхание, не понимая – хочет ли он укусить Джареда, поцеловать или просто вдохнуть его запах. Чтобы запомнить его навсегда, как очертание мозоли на среднем пальце Джареда, чтобы никогда ни с кем не перепутать…

Джаред вжался затылком в пол. Он выглядел испуганным, загнанным в угол ребенком. И он был возбужден – член Джареда упирался в задницу Дженсена.

\- Я тебя трахну, - безумно улыбнулся Дженсен. Злость, радость, желание отомстить, обладать, победить - все смешалось. Дженсен потерял голову. Он никогда не трахал мужчину и внутренне содрогнулся от предвкушения.

Перед глазами Дженсена замелькали картинки: Джаред со связанными над головой руками на сцене; Джаред, кончающий на пальцах Моргана, Джаред с заплаканным лицом. Дженсен хотел такого Джареда - плачущего и кончающего.

\- Тебе ведь нравится, когда тебе засовывают что-то в задницу? Нравятся игрушки, пальцы, члены в заднице? Я знаю, что да.

Джаред взбрыкнулся, попробовал скинуть Дженсена с себя.

\- Не смей! – Дженсен отвесил Джареду оплеуху. Увидел слезы в глазах, почувствовал восторг и ударил еще раз, заставляя их пролиться.

\- Ублюдок, - прошептал Джаред.

\- Но ты привык к ублюдкам. Тебя всю жизнь трахал ублюдок. И ты кончал под ним. Плакал, отбивался, мечтал убить, но кончал.

Дженсен навалился всем телом на Джареда, прижался грудью к его груди. Никогда в жизни Дженсен не чувствовал себя таким сильным. Одной рукой он удерживал запястья Джареда над головой, вторую опустил вниз, задержал ладонь на животе, смял мошонку, насладился болезненной гримасой на лице Джареда, добрался пальцами до его промежности.

\- Это все, что ты умеешь. Все, что ты знаешь. Все, что тебе нужно. И все, чего ты хочешь. Признайся. Ты ведь не за бессмертием пришел? Ты искал кого-то, кто будет трахать тебя так, как трахал твой отчим. Ты убил его, но так и не смог забыть то, чему он тебя научил, - Дженсен вогнал в Джареда сразу два пальца. Ощутил давление, пульсацию, толкнулся глубже, вывернул запястье. С той самой минуты, как он увидел Джареда на пальцах Моргана, он хотел пощупать Джареда внутри, хотел проверить сможет ли отыскать тот комок нервов, о котором говорил Морган. Действительно, ли стимуляция простаты таким волшебным образом влияет на Джареда.

Дженсен тер бугорок внутри Джареда, как зачарованный, смотрел как Джаред стонет, выгибается и дергает бедрами, требуя большего.

Дженсен приставил головку члена к входу Джареда. Почувствовал сопротивление, задержал дыхание. Он хотел вогнать Джареду грубо, быстро сразу до конца, но получилось бесконечно медленно, долго и тягуче. С Дженсена капал пот и у него дрожали колени, когда он втиснулся до конца, прижался яйцами к ягодицам Джареда. Дженсен остановился, прикусил губу Джареда, услышав стон, двинул бедрами – еще осторожно, робко, не уверено, словно проверяя себя и Джареда на прочность. Джаред стиснул его повсюду: сжал задницей, вдавил пальцы в бицепсы, колени в бока, прикусил за губу. И Дженсен сорвался. У него потемнело перед глазами от удовольствия и одурения, от иллюзорной свободы, от освобождающей злости, переплетенной с возбуждением, от Джареда, трясущегося и извивающегося под ним, плачущего и подмахивающего. Дженсена окатило острым восторгом, когда Джаред под ним кончил, не прикасаясь к себе. За восторгом пришел оргазм. Дженсен слышал как, колотится сердце в груди Джареда, чувствовал, как сперма Джареда хлюпает между их животами. Дженсен не удержался и лизнул щеку Джареда, пробуя на вкус его слезы.

В эту минуту Дженсен был свободен и почти счастлив, а в следующую Морган все испортил. Он подошел сзади, взял Дженсена за бедра и поставил на колени. Это было почти так же обидно как удары розги вчера, Дженсен опять должен был подчиняться. Он должен был раздвинуть ноги и опустить голову.

\- Ты должен извиниться перед Джаредом, - сказал Морган. – Вылижи его грудь и живот, Дженсен. Отмой его от спермы.

Дженсен положил подбородок на подрагивающий живот Джареда и широко лизнул. Когда Морган ввинтил в него палец, Дженсен неловко дернулся, ткнулся носом в сперму. Тело Дженсена дрожало после недавнего оргазма, проникновение причинило болезненный дискомфорт, по нервным окончаниям, будто током ударили. Морган прижался бедрами к ягодицам Дженсена и начал толкаться, заставляя Дженсена раз за разом скользить щекой по перемазанному спермой животу Джареда.

Некоторое время Джаред лежал без движения, смотрел в потолок, потом опустил руку на затылок Дженсена и начал перебирать его волосы. Морган двигался мучительно медленно: выходил почти до конца, удерживая Дженсена раскрытым на головке, потом заполнял до упора. И так снова и снова, пока внутри Дженсена не начало закручиваться нетерпение. Дискомфорт никуда не делся, он просто изменил полярность – теперь раздражало не проникновение, а недостаточная стимуляция. Член Дженсена снова налился кровью. Дженсен хотел опустить руку и потрогать себя, когда Джаред вдруг заерзал, подвинулся, постарался вылезти из-под Дженсена.

\- Трахни его в рот, Джаред, - сказал Морган.

Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена растерянно и умоляюще. Его большой покрасневший член толкнулся в подбородок Дженсена. Это было не так, как раньше. Когда Дженсен трахал Джареда, он всем сердцем верил, что хочет этого. Теперь он тоже хотел, получить его член, взвесить на языке, почувствовать вкус, но что-то изменилось. Раскачиваясь на члене Моргана, Дженсен не принимал решения. Ему не нужно было думать. Морган опять удерживал его на головке, этого было раздражающе недостаточно, и Дженсен глубже насадился на член Джареда – заглотил сколько смог, подавился, зажмурился. Морган наклонился над спиной Дженсена, провел рукой по пояснице, обхватил его член и принялся надрачивать ему. Дженсен благодарно всхлипнул. А потом все изменилось, тягучесть и плавность исчезли из движений Моргана, он и Джаред толкнулись одновременно, вколачиваясь со всей силы, нетерпеливо и требовательно, резко, не давая вздохнуть, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Зажатый между двух тел Дженсен задрожал. Он хотел кончить. Это было его единственное настоящее желание.

Он глотал сперму Джареда, напрягался всем телом, выгибал поясницу. Дженсен хотел кончить, но Морган вдруг остановился, замер в нем, убрал руку с его члена и подхватил Дженсена под живот, второй рукой - потянул за плечо и усадил Дженсена себе на колени, не снимая с члена.

\- Хочешь кончить, Дженсен? - рука Моргана скользнула по груди, надавила на живот.

\- Да.

Джаред все еще лежал на спине. Дорожки от слез блестели на его щеках, грудь часто вздымалась, а глаза следили за каждым движением Дженсена.

Лорен, Осрик и Женевьев тоже смотрели на Дженсена. Лорен держала руку между ног, Женевьев втянула голову в плечи и стиснула вместе колени, член Осрика бился о живот.

Морган повел бедрами.

\- Тебе это нравится?

\- Да…

\- Я поступил правильно, что не стал приучать тебя к боли, Дженсен, - удерживая его за грудь, Морган надавил Дженсену на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, принять глубже.

\- Твоя злость, Дженсен, она лучше, чем любой афродизиак. Злость, которая заставляла тебя бить кулаком в стену, ненавидеть себя после изнасилования, ненавидеть Джареда за то, что он не похож на тебя. У тебя такой прекрасный темперамент. Ты такой отзывчивый, чувствительный. Так горячо реагируешь. Стоило тебе напомнить о твоей злости на Джареда, и ты моментально вспыхнул, возбудился…  
Дженсен хватал ртом воздух, подстраивал дыхание под толчки внутри.

Морган сказал, что обманул его – сегодня он не давал Дженсену афродизиак. Возбуждение, в котором горел Дженсен, вызвал не наркотик. Дженсен сам бил и трахал Джареда. Он, не наркотик.

Но сейчас все это не имело значения - Дженсен вскрикивал и извивался на члене Моргана. Его сознание сузилось и желало только одного – удовольствия. Он даже не мог разобраться, какого именно удовольствия ему хотелось больше – опустошающей вспышки оргазма или мучительно долгих, бьющих по каждому нерву движений внутри.

Морган погладил его спину.

\- Ты прекрасен, - прошептал Морган.

\- Да, - согласился Дженсен, сжимаясь на его члене и кончая.

Джаред первым покинул комнату. Дженсен смотрел на его спину, ягодицы, голени, напрягающиеся при каждом шаге, словно пытался разгадать ребус. Что-то в Джареде тревожило Дженсена. Будто произошло что-то неправильное. Будто Дженсен в чем-то провинился перед Джаредом. Откуда взялись дурацкие сожаления? Они оба делали то, что от них требовалось, оба справились с заданием и на шаг приблизились к бессмертию, которого так страстно желали.

Джаред опустился на траву, сел, широко разведя ноги, положил на колени кисти рук. Расслабленный с взъерошенными на затылке волосами, с блестящими дорожками от слез на щеках и смеющимися глазами.

\- Твой отец оставил тебе наследство, Дженсен? Целую кучу денег, - прищурился Джаред. – Наверное, он хотел, чтобы ты продолжил его дело, чтобы тебе никогда не пришлось голодать и продавать себя. Чтобы сказали твои родители, узнай они, как ты распорядился своей судьбой? Думаешь, они бы поняли тебя? Поняли твою жажду? Смогли бы смириться с тем, что их сын стал шлюхой? Или бы навсегда отказались от тебя?

Джаред произнес это беззлобно, с любопытной улыбкой на губах. И странным образом пружина напряжения внутри Дженсена начала расслабляться, чувство неправильности происходящего отступило, Дженсен оскалился и закричал.

\- Они умерли! Мои родители мертвы, сгнили, остались только кости, - Дженсен почувствовал облегчение и освобождение.

Дженсен проводил дни на зеленом поле и в комнате для репетиций. Вечером возвращался в стеклянный шар. С тех пор как театр покинул Уэйко, стрекоза Бессмертных парила под облаками. Стеклянные шары, как личинки, висели под ее пузом. Перед сном Дженсен рассматривал крепления, трубы и топливные баки на брюхе «Стрекозы». Иногда на рассвете, когда солнце светило особенно ярко, Дженсен видел другие шары и спящих в них людей. Джаред спал, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги. Лорен, всегда лежала на левом боку, подложив под щеку ладонь. Осрик спал на животе. Разметавшиеся по прозрачной поверхности темные волосы Женевьев походили на извивающихся вокруг бледного лица змей.

Когда театр прибыл в большой город, шел ливень. Потоки воды бежали по прозрачным стенам, размывая очертания зданий и улиц. Словно из другого измерения, Дженсен смотрел на разноцветные огни города, представлял, что тонет и через толщу воды видит огни маяка. Дождь лил всю ночь и прекратился едва небо начало светлеть. В предрассветных сумерках Дженсен увидел, что висит над широкой улицей с оживленным движением. Под ногами проносились машины. Дети на тротуарах показывали на шар пальцами. Мальчишка в порванной куртке кинул в шар камнем. Женщина с коротким ежиком седых волос приклеила ко дну шара объявление.

Дженсен никогда не видел больших городов, высоких зданий и легковых машин – в Уэйко было два грузовика, они стояли в гараже мэра и покидали его два раза в неделю, в дни базаров.

Дженсен думал о том, что на улице внизу должно быть непривычно шумно.

После войны в Америке осталось два больших города – Нью-Йорк и Чикаго. Если бы рядом был Тай, если бы Тай был жив, Дженсен мог узнать название города, в котором оказался.

Переходя на «Стрекозу», ступая по зеленому полю, Дженсен все еще думал о городе. Действительно, ли ему хотелось узнать название города? Зачем ему знать что-то о городе, если он не может услышать шум его улиц?

\- В этом городе вы выйдете на сцену, - объявил Морган.

Дженсен ждал этого момента, готовился к нему, считал, чем скорее это случится, тем скорее останется позади. После слов Моргана Дженсен не позволил мышцам напрячься, а сердцу ускориться.

Морган не скрывал, что ему нравится взаимодействие Джареда и Женевьев, нравится несовпадение их сексуального влечения. Он видел извращенную красоту в том, как маленькая, хрупкая Женевьев тянулась к Джареду, очарованная его физической силой, инстинктивно искала у него защиту.

Моргана забавляло то, что Джаред, с его прекрасно развитым мужским телом, широкими плечами и крупными гениталиями, хотел, но не мог, дать Женевьев то, в чем она нуждалась

Наслаждаясь этими противоречиями, Морган снова и снова ставил Джареда и Женевьев в пару, заставлял их долго ласкать друг друга, обнажал неуклюжесть этих ласк и подчеркивал механическую природу возбуждения Джареда.

Сознательная нежность Джареда против инстинктивных потребностей Женевьев.

Женевьев нужен был сильный мужчина, способный подхватить ее, прижать к полу, взять тело, занять мысли. А Джаред, с его неумелыми, неуверенными ласками, вопросительно заглядывающий в глаза, выглядел так, будто сам подсознательно искал защиты у Женевьев.

Морган выбрал Джареда Женевьев для первого выступления. Он собирался сыграть на их доверительных отношениях и разнонаправленном сексуальном влечении.

Дженсену, Лорен и Осрику позволили смотреть выступление вместе с Бессмертными в большом зале. Камеры Бессмертных не следили за зрителями, только за обнаженными людьми на сцене и их отражениями. Джаред, Женевьев и их отражения исполняли танец полный резких поворотов и контрастов.

Женевьев хрупкая, с мягкими волосами, тонкими кистями, маленькой грудью, костлявой спиной. Черные, широкие ремни грубо смотрелись на ее нежной коже. Ребристый, черный искусственный фаллос выглядел опасно большим между ее бледных бедер.

Джаред казался огромным рядом с худенькой Женевьев. Его мускулы красиво перекатывались под кожей. Тело дышало физической силой. Десятки зеркал, стоявших вдоль сцены, отражали эту силу. В отражениях Джареда чудилось что-то дикое, звериное, неукротимое.

Когда сильный мужчина склонился перед слабой девушкой, Дженсен затаил дыхание, трехглазая Лета облизнула губы, глаза Лорен заблестели.

Трахая Джареда Женевьев жмурилась и кусала губы. Для равновесия она упиралась руками в его поясницу. А Джаред… Он прогибался навстречу таранящему его задницу искусственному члену, вытягивал шею, прикрывал глаза и стонал.

Дженсен никогда не видел такого Джареда, никогда не видел никого, кто бы отдавался с такой страстью и получал от секса такое удовольствие. Дженсен хотел бы вечно смотреть, как Джаред изгибается, и слушать его стоны.

Джаред кончил два раза подряд. Женевьев погладила его спину, слизала сперму с его живота и снова трахнула его страпоном, разложив на спине. Ее лицо ничего не выражало кроме усталости и отчаяния.

А потом они… Возбуждение мешало Дженсену соображать, понять вовремя что происходит. Как загипнотизированный, он наблюдал, как Джаред поднимается на ноги, берет Женевьев за руку, подходит к краю сцены и… Они прыгнули в толпу, и пропали из вида камер.

\- Догнать их, - Морган, Марк, Лета и Дракон вскочили на ноги.

Взглянув на побледневшие, удивленные лица Осрика и Лорен, Дженсен почувствовал страх и смятение.

\- Они не уйдут далеко, - пробормотал Осрик.

\- На улице холодно, у них нет одежды. Горожане не станут им помогать, - в словах Лорен Дженсену почудилось сожаление.

Он хотел, чтобы Джаред и Женевьев бежали. И одновременно хотел, чтобы их поймали, вернули и наказали.

Всю ночь Дженсен ворочался с боку на бок. Просыпаясь, постоянно видел на углу улицы полную девушку. Она с вечера стояла на одном месте и не сводила с Дженсена взгляда. Во сне он подошел к ней и спросил:

\- Если бы я попросил тебя спрятать меня, ты помогла бы мне?

Собственный сон удивил Дженсена. Зачем ему просить у кого-то помощи? Зачем прятаться? Он не собирался бежать, он хотел стать бессмертным!

Он испытывал голод и раздражение, переходя из шара на борт «Стрекозы», удивился, увидев вместо завтрака на траве, новое сооружение.

Прямоугольная постройка из металла и пластика, формой и размерами напоминала сарай, в котором на ферме Эклзов хранили консервы. У строения было три стены, вместо четвертой – плотный занавес, как с внутренней стороны сцены. Сейчас он был откинут и закреплен зажимами. Тканевый театральный занавес контрастировал с внутренним обустройством комнаты. Она походила на лаборатории, которые Дженсен видел на верхней палубе «Стрекозы». Слева на стене по экрану монитора бежала изломанная линия. Рядом несколько датчиков мигали красными лампочками. Что-то шипело и гудело. Посредине комнаты стояла большая кровать с хромированными рамами. На белых простынях лежал обнаженный человек. Что-то мешало Дженсену узнать этого человека. Возможно, присоски на висках и шее, соединенные с похожим на портативный дизельный генератор аппаратом, прозрачные трубки капельниц опутывающие кисти рук, пластыри удерживающие иголки в венах. Лобок, спящего мужчины был выбрит, полоска пластыря, удерживала член прижатым к животу, в уретру был вставлен катетер. Длинные ноги мужчины были разведены в стороны, согнуты в коленях и закреплены ремнями. Между беспомощно повисших в воздухе пяток стояла машина цилиндрической формы. На ее стальной, начищенной до блеска поверхности Дженсен видел свое отражение, отражения Осрика, Лорен, красную и синюю тени Бессмертных. Один из манипуляторов машины имел насадку в форме члена, мелкими толчками он долбился в блестящий от смазки анус.

\- Джаред нарушил главное условие контракта, - сказал Морган. – Он попытался бежать. Я мог убить его, но придумал ему лучшее применение. Сейчас наркотики удерживают сознание Джаред в искусственном сне, мышечные релаксанты расслабляют его мускулатуру, до полной потери подвижности, питание он получает внутривенно, система катетеров следит за естественными испражнениями. Я считаю, такой Джаред может вас многому научить. С одной стороны это наглядная иллюстрация того, что произойдет с вами, если вы попытаетесь бежать. С другой…

«Джаред нарушил главное условие… он попытался бежать… я мог бы убить его…», - внутри Дженсена что-то щелкнуло. Теперь он знал, что случилось с Таем. Тай никогда не походил на человека способного убить себя. Тай пытался бежать. Возможно, попробовал украсть одну из летающих платформ, возможно, придумал что-то другое. Морган убил его.

Морган прищурился.

\- Сейчас Джаред идеальная игрушка. Он ничего не понимает, ничего не чувствует, всегда раскрытый, послушный, податливый, готовый к употреблению. Полностью ваш. Это позволит вам почувствовать настоящую власть. Вы можете пользоваться Джаредом как хотите - трахать, бить, разговаривать с ним, плакать у него на плече, хоть спать около него.

Не в силах оторвать взгляд от распятого на кровати Джареда, от мерно трахающего его фаллоимитатора, Дженсен подошел ближе. Лорен и Осрик дышали ему в спину.

\- Что случилось с Женевьев? – прошептала Лорен.

\- Мы не смогли поймать ее, - сказал Морган.

«Джаред сделал все, чтобы вы ее не нашли», - подумал Дженсен. И неожиданно для себя осознал, что обрадовался и почувствовал облегчение, узнав, что Женевьев бежала и теперь свободна, а Джареда вернули.

В тот день Дженсен не притронулся к Джареду. Поднимаясь на верхнюю палубу, спускаясь вниз после репетиции, обедая, разговаривая с Осриком и Лорен, Дженсен постоянно оглядывался на комнату из пластика и металла, в которой был заперт Джаред. Оглядывался, словно боялся, что она исчезнет. Оглядывался, но не смел приблизиться. Что-то мешало Дженсену. Невидимая преграда. Преграда, спрятанная так глубоко внутри Дженсена, что сам он не мог ее рассмотреть.

Если бы Дженсен мог выбирать для себя роль, он предпочел бы драться, но Морган хотел, чтобы город и Дженсен любили друг друга.

Накануне выступления ночь выдалась ясной. Дженсен лежал в стеклянном шаре и смотрел на звезды. Как всегда обнаженный, в центре белого свечения, со стороны он, должно быть, напоминал выставленную на витрине куклу. Женщину, Дженсен заметил, когда улицы опустели и в домах погасли окна. Она стояла на углу – неприглядная толстушка в бесформенной одежде - смотрела на Дженсена и ее глаза сияли, как звезды.

Сцену установили в городском парке – искусственные деревья, цветы, похожая на иголки трава и белые пластмассовые скамейки. Свет прожекторов танцевал в ночном небе, отражался от зеркал, создавая сияние вокруг сцены. От этого сияния собственная кожа казалась Дженсену неестественно белой. Почему-то эта неестественная белизна защищала его от чувства обнаженности.

Впервые Дженсен слышал шум города: сигналы машин вдалеке, гудение голосов, выкрики, звон стекла и непонятный фоновый скрежет. Дженсен сделал десять шагов к краю сцены и заглянул в лицо города -синтепоновые куртки и шапки, бледная кожа, голодные и испуганные глаза.

\- Шлюха! – крикнул толстяк справа от сцены.

\- Покажи, что ты умеешь! Покажи себя!

\- Я хочу подняться на сцену!

\- Я хорошо заплачу, если позволишь трахнуть себя!

Моргану не нужны были деньги. «Выбирай сам. Мужчин. Женщин. Кого захочешь», - сказал Морган. Только Дженсен не хотел. Он собирался притвориться.

\- Позови меня! Позови меня, и ты не пожалеешь.

\- Возьми меня! Мне осталось жить не больше месяца!

\- Я всего лишь хочу к тебе прикоснуться!

\- Я отсосу тебе так, как никто никогда не отсасывал.

\- Тебе понравится мой член!

\- Пожалуйста, выбери меня, я пять дней ехал сюда, чтобы посмотреть на шоу Бессмертных.

\- Я девственница!

\- Я девственник!

Женщина, приходившая к Дженсену ночью, стояла в первом ряду.

\- Иди ко мне, - сказал Дженсен и протянул ей руку.

Она замерла, оглянулась, покраснела и, спотыкаясь, выбралась на сцену. У нее была потная ладонь и круглое лицо. Она кусала губы и опускала глаза. Дженсен притянул ее к себе, прижался пахом к ее бедру.

\- Ты ведь этого хотела?

Она открыла рот, но ничего не сказала.

\- Я заметил тебя. Ты приходила ночью посмотреть на меня.

Она больше не прятала глаза, закинув голову, скользила взглядом по лицу Дженсена - от глаз к губам и обратно.

\- Ты несколько часов стояла у моего шара и никак не могла насмотреться.

\- Ты… Я никогда не видела никого прекраснее…

Снимая с нее одежду, Дженсен чувствовал дрожь и напряжение ее тела. Она попыталась прикрыть руками полную грудь, но Дженсен перехватил их, развел в стороны и поцеловал крупные соски. Она сжимала колени до посинения, когда Дженсен потянул вниз ее брюки. Он гладил ее бедра и бока, дожидаясь, когда она расслабится.

Она боролась с собой. Боялась обернуться к толпе и прятала лицо у Дженсена на груди.

Она могла убежать, но не сделала этого.

Ее кожа пахла жженым сахаром.

\- Хватит ласк! Засади ей! – кричали из толпы.

\- Поставь ее раком!

\- Пусть сядет на тебя!

\- Зачем ты делаешь это? – всхлипнула она.

\- Потому что я хочу этого.

\- Но… эти люди… Почему ты хочешь этого?

\- Потому что я бессмертен.

Он опустил ее на пол, спиной к ее отражению. Дженсен услышал, как щелкнул механизм за сценой. Боковые зеркала пришли в движение, развернулись так, что в одних теперь отражались руки девушки, в других - ноги, в третьих – покрасневшее лицо. Отражение Дженсена тоже раскраснелось, покрылось потом. Его отражение быстро двигалось над раскинувшей колени девушкой. Ягодицы Дженсена напрягались и расслаблялись. В большом зеркале можно было увидеть блестящую цепочку от анальных шариков, которые при каждом движении перекатывались по его простате.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала она, сжимаясь вокруг него.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя.

\- Неправда, - расплакалась она. – Ты забудешь меня, как только я сойду со сцены.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Мойра.

\- Клянусь, я буду всегда помнить тебя, Мойра. Каждый вечер мысленно желать тебе «спокойной ночи».

Она все еще всхлипывала, уходя со сцены, но, несмотря на слезы, глаза ее сияли.

«Всегда ставь на красное и увеличивай ставку», - сказал однажды Джаред.

Дженсен спрыгнул со сцены. Люди расступились. Несколько рук робко потянулись к нему.

Дженсен протянул раскрытую ладонь старику. Морщинистая рука сжала его пальцы. Слабый, высушенный болезнью мужчина оперся на Дженсена, поднимаясь на сцену. От старика пахло потом и сыростью, как пахло от умирающего отца Дженсена.

\- Ты не боишься заразиться? – прокашлял старик. Его дыхание свистело. Костлявые пальцы, когда старик цеплялся за предплечья Дженсена, дрожали.

\- Нет. Я бессмертный, - улыбнулся Дженсен и опустился перед стариком на колени.

Они оба не испытывали возбуждения.

\- Фууу! – орали в толпе.

\- Я не хочу на это смотреть!

\- Давай, красавчик, покажи класс, пусть старый хрен умрет от оргазма!

У старика был сморщенный живот, рябая кожа на бедрах. Маленький член полностью прятался в седых, ломких волосах.

\- Тебе не противно? – спросил старик.

\- Нет, я же бессмертный.

Член старика на языке был сухим и мягким, как крысиный хвост. У Дженсена не хватило слюны, чтобы смочить его. К моменту, когда старик возбудился, у Дженсена ныли колени, затекла челюсть и онемели губы. Из-за чего Дженсен громко причмокивал, втягивая старика в себя. Спермы из старика вылилось мало. Она не имела вкуса.

\- Надеюсь, я не очень замучил тебя? – извиняющимся тоном сказал старик.

\- Я бессмертный, - улыбнулся Дженсен.

Следующим он выбрал крупного мужчину. Будь проклят Джаред с его идиотским правилом: «всегда ставь на красное и удваивай ставку»

\- Захотелось настоящего члена, блядь?

В мужчине было шесть футов роста. Его щеки поросли щетиной. На мускулистых предплечьях выступили вены, как у человека, который часто поднимает тяжести.

\- Убери от меня руки, шлюха! Мне не нужны твои ласки. Встань на колени.

Молния на джинсах мужчины сломалась. И пока он дергал ее, Дженсен стоял на коленях и смотрел на толстые короткие пальцы с грязью под ногтями.

Мужчина не стал раздеваться, припустил штаны и трусы.

\- Я не самоубийца, не стану засовывать свой член в твой рот, где только что побывал стручок умирающего.

Мужчина погладил свой член, сжал его в кулаке.

\- Повернись, шлюха!

Прижимая ладони к полу, Дженсен смотрел на свое отражение. Плечи, шею и лицо отражения покрывали красные пятна. Губы распухли. У отражения Дженсена был растерянный взгляд. Отражение крутило головой, оборачивалось через плечо, напрягало спину, ерзало коленями по полу, пытаясь предугадать следующее действие нависшего над ним человека.

\- Ух ты! Давай посмотрим, что за игрушка у тебя в заднице, шлюха.

Он потянул за цепочку, сначала медленно, раздвигая мышцы, потом быстрей, дергая шариками простату. Дженсен опустил голову и выдохнул. Морган научил его оставаться на месте даже, когда каждая мышца дрожала от желания отстраниться.

Мужчина за спиной Дженсена довольно хрюкнул. Ему нравилось то, что он видел – он снова и снова пробовал пальцами дырку Дженсена, хлопал его по заднице, заставляя сжиматься вокруг пальцев. Когда он наигрался и вставил свой член, Дженсен был уже полностью возбужден. Он не мог сдерживаться, несмотря на вцепившиеся в его бедра руки, фиксирующие его на месте, Дженсен вырывался, толкался назад и вертел задницей, стараясь получить больше. Тяжелая ладонь легла Дженсену между лопаток, надавила, прижала его грудь к полу. Угол проникновения стал идеальным, Дженсен расслабился и подчинился.

Когда мужчина кончил, у Дженсена болела поясница и дрожали бедра, хотелось отползти, сбежать за сцену, хотелось побыть одному.

«Всегда ставь на красное и удваивай ставку».

Дженсен не мог сбежать. Сбежать сейчас значило признать свой страх и сомнения. Тот, кто хочет стать бессмертным не имеет права сомневаться. Дженсен не такой трус, как Джаред. Он не побежит от своей цели и от самого себя.

Дженсен повернулся к толпе и улыбнулся. Он выбрал девушку и парня. Зрители улюлюкали, свистели, давали советы и просили Дженсена отсосать парню. Тот был совсем мальчишкой – узкие плечи, впалая грудь, длинный тонкий член. У девушки был острый подбородок, ярко накрашенные губы и большие голубые глаза. Исколотые вены на руках и узкие точки зрачков говорили о том, что недавно девчонка получила дозу. Она вместе с Дженсеном опустилась на колени, они целовались, по очереди заглатывали тонкий член мальчишки, одновременно скользили языками от головки к основанию и сосали его яйца. Мальчик вскрикивал, подвывал, вцепившись в короткие волосы Дженсена и намотав на кулак светлую гриву девчонки. Капли спермы упали на щеки Дженсена и подбородок девушки. Они облизывали друг друга и быстро дрочили друг другу. Она резко дергала член Дженсена. Он тер ребром ладони ее промежность. Покидая сцену, парень и девушка держались за руки, а Дженсен, скрываясь за кулисами, чувствовал странное, больное удовлетворение от того, что смог справиться с ситуацией и получить удовольствие.

Морган ждал Дженсена за сценой - сложенные на груди руки, поднятый подбородок, оценивающий взгляд.

\- Иди за мной, - сказал он, когда Дженсен попытался проскочить мимо.

Дженсен не понимал в чем дело, пока Морган не вывел его к медицинским саркофагам.

\- Со мной все в полном порядке. Зачем это нужно? – покачал головой Дженсен.

\- Синяки, - Морган едва касаясь провел пальцем по предплечью Дженсена, переключил внимания на бедра, задержал руку на ягодице. – Слишком много синяков. С ними ты выглядишь так, будто я подобрал тебя на улице.

Дженсен улыбнулся. Слова Моргана, тон, какими они были произнесены – все говорило о том, что Дженсен справился со своей ролью на отлично. Дурацкий разговор и сомнительная шутка это что-то вроде поощрения. Дженсен поднял руку и прикоснулся к плечу Моргана. Пальцем потер кожу, сначала слабо, потом сильнее. Он всегда хотел проверить удастся ли ему стереть красную краску или хотя бы изменить ее цвет.

Морган недолго позволили себя исследовать, хлопнул Дженсена по заднице и приказал:

\- Лезь в саркофаг.

Ночью к шару Дженсена опять пришла Мойра. Она смотрела на него, когда он засыпал и когда просыпался. Ее губы шевелились, когда он покидал шар.

Идя по зеленому полю, Дженсен гадал о том, что Мойра хотела сказать ему. Возможно, поблагодарить за лучший секс в своей жизни? Дженсен подошел к медицинскому блоку Джареда.

Возможно, Мойра хотела признаться ему в любви? Просить его бросить все, остаться с ней навсегда?

Веки Джареда дрожали, рот был приоткрыт, жилка пульсировала на шее. Аппаратура вокруг мерно шумела. По прозрачным трубкам наркотик и физраствор лились в вены Джареда.

Возможно, Мойра хотела, чтобы Дженсен еще раз трахнул ее? Возможно, она хотела ребенка от него?

Дженсен отодвинул машину, долбившуюся в Джареда, и сел между его разведенных ног. Погладил бедро, потрогал пальцем края растянутой дырки. Внутри Джаред был горячим и влажным. Это ощущалось настолько правильно и просто, что Дженсен не думая, подвинулся ближе, пристроил член к входу Джареда и толкнулся вперед. Прижавшись бедрами к заднице Джареда, Дженсен застонал. В нем словно что-то сломалось, расслабилось. Голова блаженно опустела. Дженсен задерживал дыхание, выходя из Джареда почти до конца, замирал, шумно втягивал в себя воздух и на выдохе снова врывался в Джареда. Кожа Джареда, где Дженсен касался ее, жгла ладони. Желая получить больше - жжения, жара, давления и трения – Дженсен развязал ноги Джареда и закинул их себе на плечи.

\- Ах ты ж, блядь… - сказал за его спиной Осрик.

Дженсен ускорился. Голова Джареда металась из стороны в сторону, тело дрожало. Кончая, Дженсен смотрел на расслабленные пальцы и раскрытую ладонь Джареда. Джаред как будто что-то предлагал ему.

С сожалением Дженсен слез с кровати. Он еще раздумывал, стоит ли снова связать ноги Джареда или оставить как есть, когда его место занял Осрик. Шея и плечи Осрика покраснели, волосы на предплечьях стояли дыбом. Трахая Джареда, он беспорядочно дергал бедрами и сорвано дышал.

\- Животные, - скривилась Лорен.

Дженсен усмехнулся, и она потрепала его по голове.

Они не говорили о Джареде, но часто смотрели в сторону его комнаты. В обед Джареда навестил Марк. К вечеру, перед представлением, заглянул Морган. Дженсен смотрел на их спины и чувствовал сожаление и тоску.

Это быстро вошло в распорядок дня: утром Джареда трахали Дженсен и Осрик, ближе к вечеру в Джареда спускали Бессмертные. Машина исправно накачивала Джареда наркотиками. Катетер в уретре забирал мочу. Джаред превратился в автомат, вносящий разнообразие в жизнь на «Стрекозе».

Театр Бессмертных покинул город. Дженсен снова спал среди облаков. Погода капризничала, небо разрывали молнии. Вспышки резали облака, высекая из них фигуры и лица - скульптуры, видимые лишь мгновенье. Иногда, Дженсену в них себя, сосущего член на сцене, иногда, убегающих Джареда и Женевьев.

Следующие несколько дней Дженсен злился на себя. Избавиться от злости удавалось только, когда он трахал Джареда. Злость и неудовлетворенность возвращались, когда Дженсен видел, как Джареда трахают другие. Теперь Дженсен наведывался к Джареду чаще, утреннего захода больше было недостаточно.

Дженсен стоял, привалившись плечом к двери, и смотрел, как Морган двигается над Джаредом. Напряженные плечи, поджатые ягодицы. Дженсену казалось, что у него поднимается температура.

\- Видел бы ты себя со стороны, - Морган вынул обмякший член из Джареда и повернулся к Дженсену.

Дженсен непонимающе моргнул.

\- Иди сюда, - Морган не спешил вставать с кровати, сидел между, снова закрепленных в висячие петли, ног Джареда. – Иди к нам, ты ведь этого хочешь.

Дженсен приблизился, опустился на кровать. Он коснулся коленом бедра Моргана, но не обратил на это внимания. Все его внимание было сосредоточенно на дырке Джареда, красной, открытой, с припухшими краями. Не думая о том, что делает, Дженсен скользнул внутрь пальцем. Всего на фалангу.

\- Чувствуешь, как произвольно сокращаются его мышцы? – голос Моргана как будто доносился издалека. – Наркотики приглушают его либидо. Он не может возбудиться, не может кончить. А его дырка, будто живет отдельной жизнью. По-прежнему жадная и голодная.

Дженсен сглотнул вязкую слюну, протолкнул палец глубже, нащупал простату, потер ее, получил новые сокращение мышц. Несколько минут он, как зачарованный, играл с рецепторами Джареда - два пальца легко скользили в Джареде, мышцы вокруг пальцев дрожали и сокращались каждый раз, когда Дженсен касался простаты Джареда.

\- Засунь в него руку, - сказал Морган.

Дженсен ввинтил в Джареда четыре пальца, повел рукой назад вперед, царапая ногтями нежное и горячее нутро. Затем прижал большой палец к ладони и надавил. Джаред был так хорошо растрахан, что движение почти не вызвало сопротивление. На миг Дженсена охватило желание вставить в Джареда не только руку, но и член, отдрочить себе внутри Джареда. Но это желание исчезло так же быстро, как появилось. Дженсен опьянел от ощущений. Джаред обнимал его руку, как перчатка. Он был теплым, мягким и пульсирующим внутри. Дженсен дышал через рот глубоко и редко.

\- Сожми кулак, - сказал Морган.

Дженсен согнул пальцы. Ему показалось или тело Джареда дернулось, выгнулось на его руке, будто Дженсен зацепил невидимые нити, и отныне Джаред будет делать все, что захочет Дженсен.

\- Чувствуешь?

Дженсен кивнул, хоть и не понимал вопрос. Но это было не важно. Сейчас ничто не имело значение. Он держал в кулаке жизнь Джареда.

\- Чувствуешь власть?

\- Да.

\- Это ловушка, Дженсен. С самого начала я считал, что из всей вашей группы у Джареда и у тебя самые высокие шансы пройти обучение до конца, не сломаться, освободиться от всего конечного, временного и достичь бессмертия. Вы оба молоды, у вас мало личного опыта, вам обоим было нечего терять. Но…

Дженсен наклонился ближе к Джареду, вдохнул его запах – запах пота и секса – провернул кулак внутри Джареда.

\- Но у всех свои слабости. Слабость Джареда в том, что он искал человеческой привязанности, нежности и поддержки. И когда он нашел подобие этой нежности, временное, непостоянное, шаткое, иллюзорное, он потерялся, сбился с пути, пожертвовал всем ради этой привязанности. Испытание привязанностью сломало его. И ты сейчас…

\- Нет, - прошептал Дженсен, двигая руку внутри Джареда.

\- Сначала это была компенсация. Первый раз ты трахнул Джареда после выступления. Выступление стало стрессом для тебя. После него ты чувствовал постоянное беспокойство. А избавляться от беспокойства ты приучил себя, отыгрываясь на Джареде.

\- Нет.

\- Но потом появилось что-то еще, правда? Тебя повело от ощущения власти. Еще немного и желание обладать Джаредом лишит тебя разума. Ты ревнуешь, злишься на любого, кто засовывает свой член в его дырку. Если ты не устоишь перед соблазном обладания, ты сойдешь с ума, Дженсен. Убьешь кого-то, или убьешь себя. Или мне придется убить тебя.

Дженсен сжал и разжал пальцы внутри Джареда, словно пытался что-то поймать, за что-то ухватиться.

\- Но я не позволю тебе оступиться, - мягко произнес Морган.

«Почему? Зачем ты притворяешься моим другом?», - хотел спросить Дженсен, но горло не слушалось.

\- Пойдем, Дженсен. Оставь его, - красная рука легла на плечо Дженсена и он подчинился.

Дженсен плохо знал верхнюю палубу. Никогда не ходил дальше коридора, в котором находилась комната для репетиций. Сегодня Морган повел его в другую сторону.

\- Здесь находятся личные комнаты Бессмертных, операционные и лаборатории, - пояснил он.

Через стеклянные панели Дженсен видел устройства похожие на саркофаги и приборы, похожие на те, что пищали и гудели в комнате Джареда.

Дженсен чувствовал себя неуютно, когда Морган пригласил его в одну из лабораторий. Но Дженсен мечтал о бессмертии, потому приказал беспокойству заткнуться.

\- Ты много достиг за последние месяцы, - Морган усадил Дженсена на кушетку. Среди белой мебели и блестящих хромированных поверхностей красное тело смотрелось кричаще неуместно.

Морган дотронулся до виска Дженсена.

\- Ты изменил свое отношение к миру. К себе. Узнал свое тело. Научился справляться со своими страхами, - Морган переступал по белому полу босыми ногами. Переходил от одного прибора к другому, словно проверял что-то.

\- Но твой разум еще не свободен. На этом пути нельзя останавливаться. Я говорил, что тело лучший инструмент, чтобы достучаться до разума. Я собираюсь изменить твое тело, разрушить еще пару границ в твоем разуме, - Морган запустил монитор около кушетки, на которой сидел Дженсен и достал предмет, похожий на ручку.

Дженсен запретил себе о чем-либо спрашивать. Он хочет стать бессмертным и готов ко всему.

\- Ты не спросишь, что я задумал?

\- Нет.

\- Страх не позволяет тебе спрашивать о том, что тебя ждет.

\- Нет.

\- Страх это нормально, Дженсен. Я хочу, чтобы ты научился наслаждаться своими страхами, - Морган прислонил предмет к кисти Дженсена. – Сейчас я сделаю необходимые тесты. Завтра проведу операцию.

Морган отложил прибор забирающий кровь и приклеил к груди Дженсена круглые датчики.

\- Одинаковые операции я сделаю тебе и Осрику. Изменю гормональный баланс, кое-что поправлю в щитовидной железе, изменю половые признаки, лишу вас четкой половой самоидентификации.

Сердце Дженсена забилось быстрее. Аппаратура ответила на это протяжным пиканьем.

Морган улыбнулся и снял с Дженсена датчики.

\- Посмотри сюда.

На экране появилось трехмерное изображение человеческого тела. Оно поворачивалось вокруг своей оси. То тут, то там загорались красные маркеры. Через прозрачную кожу просвечивались вены и капилляры, плетенка мышц и крупные суставы. За множеством деталей Дженсен не сразу заметил, что у модели была пышная грудь, и крупный член.

\- Андрогин. Правда, он прекрасен? В стародавние времена смертные считали его идеальным существом, соединяющим в себе женское и мужское начало, способным видеть другие миры.

«Нет», - подумал Дженсен, - «Не вижу ничего прекрасного».

Он повторил эту мысль, когда остался один в стеклянном шаре. Попробовал представить себе, каково это иметь грудь и член, и к горлу подступила тошнота.

За стеклянными стенами бесновал ураган. Первые капли дождя оставляли на прозрачной поверхности отметины, похожие на следы от пуль.

Утром Дженсен издалека наблюдал, как Осрик трахает Джареда. Знал ли Осрик о том, что их ждет? Дженсен мечтал посмотреть, как вытянется и побледнеет лицо Осрика, когда он узнает, во что собирается превратить их Морган.

В операционной вокруг Дженсена суетились Морган, Марк и трехглазая Лета. Она нанесла депилятор на кожу Дженсена – обмазала неприятно пахнущим кремом грудь, живот, пах, промежность и ноги. Вода, которой смывали депилятор, показалась Дженсену холодной. Он начал стучать зубами и ничего не мог с собой поделать. По приказу Моргана он лег на жесткий стол, напрягся и задрожал, когда в вену вошла игла. Вырубаясь, Дженсен видел огни города, стекающие по стенам шара.

Он не знал, ни как долго длилась операция, ни как долго он провалялся без сознания. Дженсену казалось, он просыпался несколько раз, видел нависающую над ним красную тень и снова закрывал глаза, сбегая в беспамятство. Ему не снились сны, мир внутри Дженсена был белым, будто его похоронили в сугробе.

Первым что Дженсен услышал, возвращаясь к реальности, стал смех Моргана. Он с кем-то разговаривал, шутил. Возможно, с Марком? Потом Морган два раза сказал «спящая красавица» и Дженсен понял, что тот обращается к нему.

Собственное тело казалось Дженсену тяжелым и непослушным. Взяв Дженсена за руку, Морган помог ему сесть.

\- Посмотри Марк, совершенная форма, не так ли?

\- Как по мне грудь немного крупновата, - пожал синими плечами Марк.

\- Не правда, - Морган обнял Дженсена за талию, поставил его на ноги и развернул. – У него широкие плечи. Грудь пропорциональна строению, если ее не видно со спины.

Морган поднял правую руку Дженсена, провел пальцами от подмышки до бедренной косточки.

\- Может и так.

\- Единственное, что я бы поменял – это соски. Сделал бы их крупнее. Но этим я займусь позже.

Дженсен не смотрел вниз. Он не хотел видеть свое тело. После пробуждения в голове его не возникло ни одной мысли.

Когда Морган подвел его к большому зеркалу, Дженсен бегло взглянул на себя и испытал тошноту и головокружение. Перед глазами потемнело, колени подкосились. Он бы упал, если бы Морган не поддержал его. Спиной Джесен чувствовал жар тела Моргана, чувствовал упирающийся в ягодицы твердый член. Дженсену было все равно.

\- Ты само совершенство. Я знал, что так будет. Когда ты пришел ко мне, ты был деревенским мальчишкой с горящими глазами и забитой глупостями головой. Но уже тогда я видел, кем ты можешь стать, - прошептал Морган Дженсену в шею.

Его прикосновения были нежными, почти бережными. Кончиками пальцев Морган погладил щеку Дженсена, мимолетно прикоснулся к губам, прочертил невидимую линию от подбородка к шее, громко выдохнул, коснувшись маленького напряженного соска, спустился ниже, ковырнул пупок, раскрытой ладонью погладил живот и пах Дженсена.

Все еще обнимая Дженсена за талию, чтобы не упал, Морган наклонил его вперед. Дженсен прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Из зеркала на него смотрели мутно-зеленые глаза. Дженсен зажмурился, чтобы спрятаться от полного отвращения и отчаяния взгляда.

Морган раскрывал его осторожно и долго, трахал мучительно медленно, крепко сжимал бедра, натягивал на себя и замирал, дыша Дженсену в шею.

\- Не волнуйся, - Морган потеребил невозбужденный член Дженсена. – Это… побочное действие анестетиков… из-за них ты не можешь возбудиться. Скоро все вернется. Ты снова будешь получать удовольствие.

Несмотря на обилие смазки – она текла по бедрам Дженсена – внутри у Дженсена было сухо. Он остро чувствовал каждый сантиметр толкающегося в него члена, вздрагивал всякий раз, когда Морган менял угол проникновения и ударился лбом о стекло, когда Морган кончил.

\- Спокойной ночи, красавица, - Морган проводил Дженсена в его шар и поцеловал в лоб.

Прозрачная сфера висела над развалинами большого города. Руины раскинулись до линии горизонта. Почерневшие скелеты зданий скалились стальными арматурами. Развороченный асфальт. Гора кирпичей. Почерневшие бетонные стены.

Голова Дженсена по-прежнему была пуста. Когда он прикрыл глаза, увидел разрушенный город на изнанке век и забрал его с собой в сон.

Утром Дженсен не сразу сумел подняться. Что-то мешало перевернуться с боку на бок и сесть. Собравшись помочиться Дженсен понял, что теперь ему придется непривычно изворачиваться и вытягивать шею, чтобы увидеть свой член.

\- Я бы многое отдала, чтобы иметь такую грудь, - сказала Лорен. – Можно потрогать?

Дженсен кивнул. Искусственное солнце почти слепило. Зеленная трава мягко обвивалась вокруг лодыжек.

Ладони Лорен легли под его грудь, приподняли ее. Почему-то от этого жеста у Дженсена перехватило дыхание.

Осрик после операции был бледен, шатался как пьяный, и ни на чем не мог сфокусировать взгляд дольше, чем на десять секунд. Дженсен по-прежнему не мог думать, но получал странное удовольствие, наблюдая за растерянным Осриком.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вылизал его. Его новую грудь, его член, мошонку, дырку. Чтобы он блестел от твоей слюны, - сказал Морган, когда они вошли в комнату для репетиций.

Дженсен опустился на колени между разведенных ног Осрика.

Он начал с мошонки и члена, оттягивая прикосновение к округлой, тяжелой груди Осрика. Несмотря на исходивший от него запах страха, Осрик возбудился сразу. Дженсен почувствовал, что у него самого каменеет в паху, когда положил на язык член Осрика. Они были полностью возбуждены, когда Дженсен попробовал губами маленький и острый сосок Осрика. Взгляд Осрика, наконец, перестал бегать, он закрыл глаза, подкинул вверх бедра и залил живот Дженсена спермой.

\- Можно я? – спросила Лорен.

\- Давай, - согласился Морган.

О чем она просит Дженсен понял только, когда Лорен перевернула его на спину. Лорен поцеловала его, прижалась грудью к его груди и направила в себя член Дженсена. Тонкая, гибкая, легкая Лорен скользила по его телу, терлась кожей о кожу при каждом движении и кусала его подбородок, когда кончала.

Вечером Дженсен остановился перед постройкой из металла и пластика. Так как после операции его голову не посетила ни одна связная мысль, Дженсен не вспоминал о Джареде. Теперь он с удивлением рассматривал комнату напичканную аппаратурой и распростертое на кровати тело. Рассматривал, словно видел впервые. Рассматривал внимательно, боясь пропустить хоть малейшую деталь. Почему-то это казалось важным. Словно от того, что Дженсен увидит здесь, зависела его жизнь.

Разметавшиеся по подушке темные волосы. Сухие тонкие приоткрытые губы. Длинная шея. Мерно вздымающаяся грудь. Гладкая кожа, расслабленные мышцы под ней. Живот и бедра Джареда подрагивали в такт вибрации искусственного члена, долбившегося в него со скоростью триста фрикций в минуту.

Джаред открыл глаза. Взгляд, его поначалу мутный и рассеянный скользнул по комнате и сфокусировался на Дженсене.

\- Привет, - губы Джареда дернулись в подобии улыбки. Голос прозвучал болезненным хрипом.

\- Привет, - Дженсен на миг задержал дыхание.

\- У тебя испуганный взгляд.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Правда. Как у потерявшегося ребенка…

\- Прекрати.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Джаред.

Дженсен бежал изо всех сил, остановился, когда уперся лбом в прозрачную стену своего стеклянного шара.

Под ногами в разрушенном городе ветер гонял пыль. Камни нападали на железо. Неужели здесь когда-то жили люди? Какими они были? Многим ли из них удалось спастись?

Дженсену не хватало воздуха. Неужели когда-то у него были родители? Каким он был тогда? Как сильно изменился? Удастся ли ему спастись?

Кто он?

«Не будь трусом, Дженсен», - говорил Джонни.

«Ты самый красивый и добрый мальчик на свете», - говорила мама.

«Я горжусь тобой, Дженсен. У тебя есть ум, смекалка, ты умеешь договариваться и отлично справишься с фермой после моей смерти», - сказал отец.

«Куда бы ты не направлялся, я поеду с тобой», - сказал Том.

«Ты грязный похотливый извращенец!», - сказал Тай.

«Ты совершенство», - сказал Морган.

Кем он стал?

Морган часто говорил, что хочет проколоть соски Дженсена, но Дженсен не придавал этому значения, не верил, пока к его коже не прикоснулась игла. Это было больно. Дженсен закричал, а Морган заткнул его поцелуем. Серебряные кольца подчеркивали уродство воспаленной кожи. Саркофаг снял воспаление, но не убрал уродство. На следующий день Морган соединил кольца тонкой цепочкой. Он дергал за нее, лежа спиной на траве, пока Дженсен скакал на его члене. Теперь эта поза нравилась Моргану больше всего.

Кончая, Дженсен залил спермой руки Моргана и свою грудь. Сперма впиталась в звенья цепочки. Дженсен крутил их между пальцами, когда подошел к комнате Джареда.

Глаза Джареда снова были открыты. Неужели, он теперь часто находился в сознании? Каково это чувствовать себя полностью беспомощным, одурманенным, подключенным к дурацким машинам, обессиленным и используемым?

\- Привет, - сказал Джаред.

\- Привет.

\- У тебя испуганный взгляд. Как у потерявшегося маленького ребенка. Что с тобой случилось? Кто ты? Как твое имя?

Дженсен отвернулся. Он больше не собирался убегать. Он пересек поле, подошел к клеткам – прозрачные боксы, с круглыми отверстиями в стеклянных стенах. Слева завозился и приподнялся безумный паук.

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Дженсен, - коготь скреб пол, по бледным щекам катились слезы. – За пятнадцать лет что я здесь, не видел таких модификаций. Раньше Джефф ставил на анимализацию.

Прямо перед Дженсеном прислонил морду к дыркам в стекле единорог – крысиная голова, крысиные уши, толстое тело на коротких ногах, рог со спиленным концом, красный, без кожи пенис. Дженсен протянул руку и единорог лизнул ее, словно просил Дженсена выпустить его.

\- Он говорит, что бессмертие сведет нас с ума. Что все, что он хочет это сделать наше сознание достаточно гибким, чтобы мы смирились с бессмертием. Но я думаю, это он сводит нас с ума, - огромное тело бросилось на стекло, словно паук хотел достать Дженсена. Блестящее от слез лицо исказила гримаса. – Посмотри, во что он меня превратил. Во что он превращает тебя? Он свел меня с ума! Я вижу странные сны. Во сне я пожираю людей. Я просыпаюсь с их кровью на губах.

Дженсен выпустил единорога. Зверь потерся боком о его колено.

\- Знаешь, что случилось с Моной, девушкой, что пришла со мной? Она откусила себе руку! Хочешь услышать, что было с другими? Один разбил себе голову о зеркальную стену прямо на сцене. Еще один начал убивать. Он убил троих прежде, чем Джефф пристрелил его!

Дженсен отвернулся и пошел прочь, уводя с собой единорога.

Дженссен привел единорога к Джареду, держа за рог, затащил на кровать. Ноги Джареда по-прежнему были закреплены ремнями. Дженсен освободил их, повозившись с капельницами, катетерами и проводами, опутывавшими Джареда, Дженсен перевернул его на живот. Хоть Джаред был в сознании – удивленно хлопал глазами и задавал дурацкие вопросы – мышцы его, как и раньше были не в тонусе. Он напоминал тряпичную куклу, как посадишь, так и будет сидеть. Дженсен согнул кукле колени, поднял вверх ее задницу. Он размазал по промежности Джареда остатки соуса из миски единорога. Зверь вильнул хвостом и принялся вылизывать задницу Джареда. Но Дженсен хотел не этого, в нетерпении он схватил единорога за передние лапы и взгромоздил их на поясницу Джареда. Когти оставляли красные полосы на бледной коже.

\- Давай же, трахни его, - прошипел Дженсен сквозь зубы.

Черные ворсинки прилипали к белым простыням, к вспотевшим ягодицам Джареда. Зверь беспорядочно дергал бедрами и выл, вколачиваясь в Джареда. Повернутая на бок голова Джареда ерзала по подушке, волосы разметались, рот приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, будто безумец хотел протестовать, но не мог вспомнить ни одного слова.

Дженсен обошел кровать. Не моргая, он смотрел, как красный член таранит задницу Джареда. Когда единорог содрогнулся всем телом, движения его замедлились, узел на члене увеличился, растягивая дырку Джареда. Единорог заскулил, соскочил лапами со спины Джареда, попробовал вырваться, отстраниться. Но его распухший узел прочно застрял в теле Джареда.

Это было отвратительно. Неправильно. Неестественно.

Дженсен согнулся пополам и выбежал из блока. Его вывернуло на траву остатками завтрака.

Неестественно. Вот оно слово, которое он искал. Беспомощность Джареда - такая же неправильная, как изменения тела Дженсена. Как тяжесть в его груди. Как боль в его животе. Тянущая, давящая, мешающая дышать. Дженсен больше не мог разогнуться. Он сделал пару шагов, прижимая руки к животу, и потерял сознание.

Он очнулся на верхней палубе. В комнате с белыми стенами и большим зеркалом. Здесь он пришел в себя после операции, в этом зеркале впервые увидел отражение своего нового тела.

«Интересно, как бы это тело смотрелось в центре сцены, окруженное десятком своих отражений?» - неожиданно для себя подумал Дженсен.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - Морган поднес стакан воды к губам Дженсена. – Изменения происходящие внутри твоего тела стресс для всего организма.

«Я схожу с ума?», - без слов спросил Дженсен.

\- Ты отлично справляешься. Всего лишь две ступени отделяют тебя от бессмертия.

«Это неправильно», - Дженсен поморщился, он никак не мог вспомнить, почему недавно эти слова казались ему такими важными.

\- Теперь ты полностью готов к оплодотворению, - Морган погладил живот Дженсена и улыбнулся.

Дженсен не понимал, о чем Морган говорит, будто тот неожиданно перешел на другой язык. Дженсен спросил о единственном, что его интересовало:

\- Это произойдет на сцене?

\- Ты хочешь выйти на сцену, детка? – красная ладонь взъерошила волосы Дженсена. – Да, это будет прекрасное представление. Двуполый бог и тысяча мужланов, которые хотят трахнуть его, залить в него свою сперму, оплодотворить его.

\- Я хочу, чтобы они дрались за меня.

\- Все что захочешь, мое сокровище. Все что захочешь.

Но Дженсен не хотел.

Дженсен вышел на сцену вместе с Лорен и Осриком.

\- Это будет забавно, - сказала Лорен и погладила Дженсена по руке.

\- Надеюсь, кто-то умрет сегодня, - глаза Осрика недобро сверкнули.

Летающая платформа под их ногами загудела, поднялась в воздух. Округлой формы, пять метров в диаметре, с четырьмя двигателями по краям, платформа обладала собственным энергетическим полем, нагревала воздух в радиусе двух метров. Какой бы холодной не была погода, на платформе всегда было плюс двадцать.

Такого представления Бессмертных Дженсен никогда не видел. Платформа покинула сцену, пролетела над зрителями и зависла в метре над их головами.

Дженсен посмотрел на бледные лица людей и улыбнулся.

На поле собралось больше тысячи жителей окрестных деревень. Мужчины и женщины, закутанные в синтепон, молодые, старые, худые и толстые. Все они тянулись к платформе. В общем полубессознательном порыве поднимали руки, желая прикоснуться к чуду. К невиданной диковинке. Жизни многих из стоявших на поле людей теперь будут делиться на два этапа – до того, как они увидели сегодняшнее представление и после.

\- Подсади меня, - сказал один мужчина другому.

Наступив на подставленные руки, он подпрыгнул и ухватился за край платформы.

Он хотел подтянуться, но кто-то вцепился в его ноги. Пальцы, державшиеся за платформу, разжались. Мужчина упал на землю. Послышалась ругань, завязалась драка. Те, кто стояли далеко от платформы, захотели приблизиться и столкнулись с яростным сопротивлением. Люди превратились в зверей, дерущихся за добычу. Они выли, кусались, царапались и рвали друг на друге одежду. Какой-то части Дженсена хотелось оказаться среди дерущихся, врезаться в толпу и вцепиться зубами в чью-то шею. Почувствовать кровь на губах.

«Во сне я пожираю людей», - сказал паук.

Мальчишка с кровоточащей раной на голове расталкивал людей, чтобы убраться прочь. Лысый мужик топтал ногами соперника. Женщины, окружившие дерущихся, визжали и плакали. Осрик засмеялся.

\- Я хочу его, - сказала Лорен.

Дженсен повернул голову и проследил за направлением ее взгляда.

Широкоплечий мужчина, с синим ирокезом на голове, раскидал в стороны сразу двух нападающих. Кулаки избранника Лорен покрывала кровь, на пальцах блестели кастеты.

\- Хочу, чтобы он стал отцом моего ребенка, - сказала Лорен.

«Всегда ставь на красное и увеличивай ставку», - прозвучали в голове Дженсена слова. Кто это сказал?

Дженсен облизнулся, подошел к краю платформы и присел. В это мгновение долговязый парень поднял лицо к небу. Он выглядел потерянным как маленький ребенок. Левый глаз его немного косил, а из приоткрытого рта текла слюна. Наверное, в родном городе его многие дразнили, обзывали дурачком. Дженсен слышал, что в некоторых штатах умственно отсталых убивали. В Уэйко тоже был такой дурачок. Джонни дразнил его и закидывал камнями. А тот, хотя и был старше на четыре года, никогда не мог постоять за себя.

Дженсен протянул дурачку руку и помог взобраться на платформу. Когда мужчина встал рядом с ним, Дженсен прижался к нему, потерся обнаженной кожей о грязную одежду и возбудился.

\- Я… Ты… Я…, - шептал дурачок, кончиками пальцев трогая щеки, плечи и спину Дженсена.

Лорен опустилась на колени, вытянула руку.

\- Иди ко мне, мой ангел, - ветер растянул ее слова и сделал их похожими на песню.

Движения мужчины с ирокезом были резкими и порывистыми – он ухватился за край платформы, качнул корпус, подтянулся и оказался рядом с Лорен. Его тяжелое дыхание заглушил поцелуй. Осрик выбрал мальчишку с белыми ресницами и копной рыжих, длинных как у девчонки волос.

Лорен первой опустилась на колени, утянула за собой своего избранника. Осрик снял куртку с рыжеволосого мальчишки, обнажил его худобу - узкие плечи, выпирающие ребра, тонкую талию. Мальчишка не отводил взгляда от груди Осрика.

Дженсен запустил руку под свитер дурачка. Тот вздрогнул, передернулся всем телом. В глазах его отразилось восхищение и изумление. Как заклинание дурачок твердил свое «Ты - я». «Ты» – рассматривая Дженсена. «Я» – перед тем, как поцеловать его щеку. Выдохнул «Ты», когда Дженсен опустился перед ним на колени. Прошептал «я», когда Дженсен взял у него в рот. «Ты» - когда Дженсен лег на спину и потянул его на себя. Тихое почти робкое «Я», когда Дженсен закинул ему на поясницу ноги и потерся ягодицами о его возбужденный член.

Стоило Дженсену повести бедрами, дурачок протяжно застонал. Если Дженсен напрягался и сжимался вокруг его члена – дурачок всхлипывал. Входя, в Дженсена дурачок жмурился и вытягивал шею. Кончая, он сосал и кусал цепочку, соединявшую кольца в сосках Дженсена, потом, не выпуская ее изо-рта, спрятал голову на груди Дженсена.

Дженсен взял его ладонь – большую и сухую – провел ею у себя между ног, собрал вытекающую из задницы сперму, и положил руку дурачка на свой член, показал ему, как согнуть пальцы, как двигать кулаком. Посасывая серебряную цепочку, дурачок заливал слюнями грудь Дженсена и тискал его член. Медленно и мучительно долго, пока Дженсен не начал извиваться, выгибаться и не кончил под восторженное «ты». На прощанье дурачок ткнулся губами в колени Дженсена.

Той ночью Дженсену снилось, что его тело меняется. Его руки стали длинными и гибкими, словно из них убрали все кости. Ноги распухли. Он не мог сделать шаг, оторвать ноги от земли, словно они вросли в почву. Шея вытянулась, истончилась, гнулась под весом потяжелевшей головы, из-за чего Дженсен вскоре не мог смотреть прямо перед собой и постоянно утыкался носом в собственный пупок.  
Через несколько дней пришла тошнота. По утрам Дженсен обнимал унитаз, днем ничего не ел.

\- Этого не может быть. Это неестественно! Неправильно! – кричал Осрик.

А Дженсен смотрел, как в зеркало, на его темные круги под его глазами, впавшие щеки и бледное лицо.

\- Я боюсь, - сказала Лорен через неделю.

Волосы Джареда отросли и поседели. Тело похудело. Отчего ребра и бедренные косточки стали выпирать.

\- Я знаю тебя, - сказал Джаред и Дженсен затаил дыхание. – У тебя зеленые глаза как у смерти.

Ноги Джареда по-прежнему были закинуты в висячие петли и разведены в стороны. Дженсен подошел ближе погладил кожу в тех местах, где в нее врезались ремни.

\- Твои родители умерли. И ты возненавидел их за это. Ты так скучал по ним, что не хотел больше жить и убил себя.

Дженсен ударил Джареда по лицу, разбил сквернословящие губы. Затем залез на кровать, вынул пробку из ануса Джареда и вставил свой член.

\- Ты помнишь мое имя?! – спросил он, грубо толкаясь вперед.

Джаред покачал головой.

– Нравится? – выкрикнул Дженсен, сжимая в кулаке яйца Джареда. – Все равно! Чтобы ты не говорил, чтобы не чувствовал, как только я слезу с тебя, ты забудешь о моем существовании!

Внутренности Дженсена неприятно болезненно сжались и он кончил.

\- У тебя зеленые глаза, как у смерти, - сказал Джаред, когда Дженсен уходил.

Прошло около двух месяцев, и токсикоз закончился. Вместо утреннего зависания над унитазом в жизни Дженсена появился другой ритуал – каждое утро Морган мерил температуру в заднице Дженсена. Он что-то говорил о конфликте двух организмов и опасности выкидыша. Дженсен не слушал, он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не вилять бедрами во время процедуры. После того, как токсикоз прошел ему постоянно хотелось трахаться. Медицинские манипуляции Моргана заводили Дженсена. Замечая его возбуждение, Морган поглаживал член Дженсена, но не спешил его удовлетворить. Заканчивая с Дженсена, Морган переходил к Осрику и Лорен и занимался ими.

Джаред не узнавал Дженсена. Не помнил его имени. Почему-то это причиняло Дженсену боль и внушало страх больше, чем изменения, происходящие с его телом. Иногда Дженсен вымещал эту боль и страх на Джареде – бил по щекам, пока из глаз не начинали течь слезы, крутил ему яйца, пока Джаред не начинал кричать фальцетом. Но на следующий день Джаред снова спрашивал Дженсена, как его зовут.

\- Ты убил себя и попал в царство мертвых. Со всех сторон тебя окружили мертвецы. Они ходили и разговаривали, держались за руки и целовались. Словно не замечали, что их кожа и мышцы гниют и отваливаются от костей, - Джаред продолжал нести бред, но Дженсен устал злиться.

Он все время был возбужден и постоянно думал о сексе. Теперь ему было мало просто трахать Джареда. Пока член Дженсена скользил внутри чужого тела, его задница зудела и ныла.

Под действием лекарств Джаред не мог возбудиться. Чтобы сделать его член твердым, Дженсен вставлял в уретру Джареда карандаш, затем направлял его в себя. При резком движении Дженсен чувствовал, как кончик карандаша царапает стенки кишечника, чувствовал и сжимался, срывался, дергая бедрами вниз - верх. Но этого все равно было мало, и Дженсен заводил руки за спину, раздвигал ягодицы, просовывал средние и указательные пальцы рядом с членом Джареда.

Когда его за этим занятием застал Морган, Дженсен не смог ни остановиться, ни смутиться, продолжал извиваться на члене Джареда. Это было больше похоже на агонию, чем на погоню за удовольствием - Дженсену казалось он умрет, если не получит разрядку.

\- Не можешь кончить? – Морган погладил вспотевшую спину Дженсена.

Дженсен не смог ответить, он продолжал двигаться. От длительной нагрузки у него дрожали колени.

\- Не отказался бы от дополнительной стимуляции? - Морган забрался на кровать, взял Дженсена за плечи, наклонил его, заставил прижаться грудью к Джареду, медленно провел раскрытыми ладонями по рукам Дженсена - от плечей до локтей, от локтей до запястий и судорожно стискивающих ягодицы пальцев.

\- Раскрой себя лучше, чтобы я смог вставить свой член рядом с членом Джареда, - сказал Морган и Дженсен глубже вогнал в себя пальцы.

Выворачивая запястья, он ерзал на Джареде, терся грудью о его грудь. Джаред хватал ртом воздух, закидывал голову, толкал Дженсена подбородком.

\- Убери руки, - сказал Морган и перехватил Дженсена за бедра, лишая его возможности пошевелиться.

Вынужденная неподвижность причинила Дженсену почти физическую боль. Пока Морган приставлял головку своего члена к его дырке, Дженсен от нетерпенья кусал губы Джареда и царапал его бока. Когда Морган втиснулся в Дженсена, Джаред закричал. Чтобы заткнуть его, Дженсен сильнее прикусил нижнюю губу Джареда. Горячее дыхание Джареда опалило лицо Дженсена, горячие ладони Моргана обожгли кожу на бедрах. Он загорелся, если бы Морган, наконец, не начал двигаться, уверенно и неумолимо выворачивая боль в удовольствие. Джаред вскрикивал и всхлипывал – он единственный не был возбужден и, должно быть, чувствовал себя так, словно его член положили под пресс.

\- Так лучше, детка? – спросил Морган, вдавливая руки в поясницу Дженсена, дергая его на себя снова и снова. – Давай, Дженсен, кончи, пока я не порвал тебя.

Сперма выплескивалась из него болезненными толчками. Несколько минут Дженсен лежал без сил, не чувствуя рук и ног. Ворочая его как куклу, Морган снял Дженсена с члена Джареда, поставил на колени и продолжил трахать уже в одиночку, пока не достиг оргазма.

Пошатываясь, Дженсен дошел до своего стеклянного шара и повалился на прозрачную кровать. Под Дженсеном проплывали черные облака и светились огни незнакомого города. Он насчитал четырнадцать фонарей, прежде чем вырубился.

Новый день начался с того, что Морган не пришел на ставший уже привычным утренний осмотр. Лорен и Дженсен сидели на траве и ждали Осрика. Чем дольше тот не показывался, тем больше беспокоился Дженсен.

\- Мне это не нравится, - озвучила его мысли Лорен.

Они могли пойти назад, проверить коридоры, ведущие к стеклянным шарам, могли поискать Осрика в комнате Джареда, могли проверить ближайшие лестницы на верхнюю палубу, но, не сговариваясь, Дженсен и Лорен пошли к зверинцу. Словно неведомая сила указывала им путь.

Около клетки человека-паука стоял Морган, Марк, трехглазая Лета и Дракон. На стекле, отделявшем паука от людей, Дженсен увидел капли крови.

\- Что случилось?! – закричала Лорен.

Дженсен сам не понял, когда начал пробиваться вперед, отталкивая Моргана и Марка.

\- Пустите меня! Это Осрик? Эта тварь сожрала его?

Морган перехватил Дженсена за грудь, Марк обнял Лорен.

Пол, стены и потолок клетки паука были залиты кровью. У его ног лежало бледное тело с разрезанным и выпотрошенным животом.

\- Осрик, - прошептала Лорен и закрыла лицо руками.

\- Он хотел, чтобы я вытащил из него монстра, - всхлипнул человек-паук.

\- Он разорвал его на части! – выкрикнул Дженсен в лицо Моргану.

\- Осрик сам открыл клетку и вошел в нее, Дженсен.

\- Нет! Кто выберет для себя такую смерть?

\- Тот, кто сошел с ума? – пожал плечами Морган и Дженсен впервые ударил его.

\- Это ты виноват! Ты знал, что это случится! Ты должен был запереть его!

\- Если бы я запер его, ничего не изменилось бы.

\- Осрик был бы жив!

Морган заткнул Дженсена пощечиной.

\- Пускал бы слюни, как идиот, или бросался на людей. Ты хочешь, чтобы я запирал вас, Дженсен? А я хочу, чтобы вы открыли двери в своей голове.

Дженсен попятился. Лорен оттолкнула руки Марка и прижалась к Дженсену. Даже когда они остались одни, у них не было слез, чтобы оплакать Осрика.

Живот Дженсена начал расти резко и быстро. За месяц превратился в раздутый шар и начал давить на легкие, затрудняя дыхание. У Дженсена часто болела поясница, чувство равновесия нарушилось – при ходьбе он сильно переваливался с бока на бок и отклонял плечи назад.

Большой живот сделал Дженсена неповоротливым и ленивым. Теперь он редко трахал Джареда, чаще просто лежал рядом.

\- Я знаю, кто у тебя внутри, - сказал Джаред. Его слабая рука, опутанная пластиковыми трубками, погладила живот Дженсена. – Злой мальчик с зелеными глазами. Чувствуешь? Он шевелится? Он мечтает вырваться на свободу. Но он еще не знает, что свобода принесет ему страдание и одиночество. Внутри тебя он счастлив. Без тебя станет одинок, захочет вернуться. Он убьет тебя, пытаясь снова стать частью тебя.

\- Как меня зовут? – Дженсен пропустил между пальцев седые пряди Джареда. - Как тебя зовут?

Но Джаред не знал ответов, продолжал гладить живот Дженсена и улыбаться.

\- Я боюсь, - сказала Лорен на следующее утро. – Хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной на осмотр.

Это не был обычный утренний осмотр. На двадцать восьмой неделе беременности Морган пригласил Дженсена и Лорен на верхнюю палубу. В большом зале с экраном на всю стену собрались Бессмертные: молчаливый Дракон, трехглазая Лета, Марк и Морган.

Когда Морган приглашающим жестом указал на кушетку, в зале повеяло холодом. Дженсен чувствовал, как дрожит Лорен и вышел вперед. Кушетка была твердой, как операционный стол.

«Неужели сейчас все закончится?», - со страхом и надеждой подумал Дженсен.

Морган закрепил под грудью Дженсена три датчика, низ живота смазал гелем. Все повернулись к большому экрану, на котором появилось изображение. Из серой ряби выплыла трехмерная картинка. Детское лицо, причмокивающие губы, изогнутая спина с шипами вдоль линии позвоночника, клешни вместо четырех конечностей.

\- Боже, - всхлипнула Лорен.

Дженсен слышал, как она упала, но не смог повернуть голову в ее сторону. Ему следовало бы нервничать, волноваться за Лорен и за себя, но Дженсен ничего не чувствовал. Смотрел, как монстр плавает в околоплодных водах и ощущал пустоту. Пустоту внутри и снаружи, словно рядом с ним никого не было, словно он, Дженсен, был последним человеком на земле. Ему не было дела до того, о чем переговариваются Морган и Марк: кого или чего собирался ждать Марк; что должно было произойти в ближайшие пять дней, по мнению Моргана.

\- Дженсен, - Морган потряс его за плечо. – Посмотри на него. Посмотри на монстра, которого ты носишь внутри.

Дженсен моргнул и посмотрел на Моргана.

\- Он - твое последнее выступление.

Дженсен снова моргнул.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты родил на сцене монстра и убил его. Потому что он будет пытаться убить тебя. Или ты или он.

\- Почему? – прошептал Дженсен, но его никто не услышал.

Вместо ответа Морган приказал Дженсену раздвинуть колени. Промежность обожгло холодом. Дженсен почти ничего не почувствовал, когда Морган засунул в него тонкую, узкую трубку.

\- Через пять дней мы будем в Нью-Йорке. Там я планирую выпустить тебя на сцену последний раз. С сегодняшнего дня ты должен начать готовить свою дырку, если хочешь, чтобы роды прошли нормально, и после у тебя остались силы прикончить чудовище. Ночью не вынимай пробку, - Морган вынул узкую трубку и ввинтил в анус Дженсена короткое, но толстое дилдо. – Днем попроси Лорен вставить в тебя руку. Лучше две.

Снежные хлопья липли к стеклянным стенам шара. Дженсен считал снежинки прежде, чем заснуть. Этой ночью ему ничего не снилось.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне утром, Дженсен? – спросила Лорен после обеда. Недавно они пили вино и кидались красными ягодами. На плече и шее Лорен остались маленькие капли бордового сока. – Ты мне не доверяешь?

Дженсен доверял Лорен. Если не доверять ей, кому он мог еще довериться?

\- Дженсен, ау! Где ты летаешь?

\- Прости, голова пустая совсем.

\- Даже если ты не собираешься его убивать, Морган прав, тебя нужно растягивать каждый день.

Дженсен вскинул на нее удивленный взгляд: «Не собираюсь убивать? Что она имеет в виду?».

В ответ на его удивление, Лорен поджала губы.

\- Ложись на спину и возьми себя под колени, - устало вздохнула она.

Лорен достала из Дженсена пробку и залила его промежность пахнущим цветами маслом. Прежде чем проникнуть внутрь, Лорен помассировала края его отверстия

\- Я не верю Моргану, - сказала Лорен через несколько минут, трахая Дженсена четырьмя пальцами. - Я с двенадцати лет продавала свое тело. В тринадцать я забеременела первый раз, Анджело отвел меня к врачу. Мне сделали аборт. В четырнадцать я забеременела второй раз, Анджело избил меня, сказал, что я дура, если забываю принимать таблетки. А забывчивых дур нужно наказывать. На короткий миг я подумала, что он позволит мне оставить ребенка. Что это станет моим наказанием… я чувствовала страх и надежду одновременно. Я до сих пор помню это чувство, когда ждешь чего-то, что перевернет всю твою жизнь и полностью изменит тебя. Но Анджело не позволил мне его оставить, он отвел меня к врачу и мне вырезали матку, чтобы я больше никогда не могла забеременеть. Это было наказание, понимаешь?

\- Да.

\- Морган восстановил мою матку. Я получила то, чего никогда не могла иметь. Разве это не чудо?

\- Да, - выдохнул Дженсен. Пальцы Лорен проехались по его простате, член Дженсена начал подниматься.

\- Я не упущу свой второй шанс. Я точно знаю, если я убью своего ребенка, я умру.

\- Нет…

\- Я слышала, что Морган сказал. Или я или ребенок. Но он врет. Он ошибается. У меня никогда в жизни не было ничего своего. Этот ребенок станет моим. Для меня не существует выбора. Или мы умрем вместе или выживем вместе.

Несколько минут Лорен смотрела на траву, за макушкой Дженсена, потом повела плечами, словно возвращая себя в реальность.

\- Тебе ведь нравится это, мелкий засранец? – Лорен заметила возбуждение Дженсена и накрыла его член свободной рукой, второй надавила на простату. – Как ты изменился, Дженсен. Было время, ты не мог возбудиться без афродизиака.

Несколькими движениями Лорен довела его до разрядки.

\- А теперь займемся настоящим делом, - усмехнулась она, сложила две ладони вместе и приставила их к входу Дженсена. После оргазма мышцы сфинктера отреагировали на нагрузку тянущей болью.

\- Расслабься, - скомандовала Лорен. – Теперь напрягись. Тужься, будто хочешь меня вытолкнуть. Знаешь, одной из моих клиенток была женщина. Она любила, когда я вылизывала ее внизу и трахала пальцами, так сильно, что продолжала навещать меня даже на последних неделях беременности. Так вот она рассказывала, что главное во время родов это правильное дыхание. Дженсен! Посмотри на меня - вдох, выдох. Вот так, молодец.

Дженсен нервно рассмеялся, когда пальцы Лорен в очередной раз задели простату. К концу занятия он снова возбудился, и Лорен отсосала ему.

На следующий день Лорен не просто засунула в него две ладони, но смогла сжать руки в кулаки внутри него. В конце недели прижатые друг к другу кулаки Лорен прошли через сфинктер Дженсена.

В день, когда Дженсен вышел на сцену, шел снег. Белые хлопья оседали на серых шапках и серых куртках зрителей. Морозный воздух превращал дыхание тех, кто стоял около сцены в белый пар. Четыре костра, горевших по краям поля, на котором собрался народ, дрожали под порывами ветра.

На сцене было тепло. Но даже если бы Дженсена сейчас выкинули на мороз, он не почувствовал бы этого. Схватки начались несколько часов назад, после того, как Морган дал им с Лорен стимуляторы. Сначала это были просто острые боли простреливавшие поясницу и низ живота. Частые, но предсказуемые - в перерывах Дженсен успевал перевести дыхание. Теперь тело ниже пояса почти не слушалось его, промежность горела огнем. Ища удобное положение, Дженсен ползал по сцене на четвереньках и ударялся лбом о зеркала. Лорен лежала на спине, широко разведя колени.

\- Давай детка, - орали зрители. – Тужься. Выплюни его!

Дженсен укусил себя за предплечье, чтобы не заорать, когда услышал крик Лорен. Надрывный и полный боли. Дженсен почувствовал толчок внутри. Существо билось о ребра Дженсена, заставило его согнуться, опустить голову, упереться локтями в пол. Серебряная цепочка продетая в кольца на сосках раскачивалась перед глазами Дженсена, иногда касалась зеркального пола и переплеталась со своим отражением. Прямо под Дженсеном корчилось его перевернутое отражение: безумные глаза, напряженные соски на крупной груди, огромный, покрытый сеткой вен, живот, вывернутый, торчащий пупок, сморщенные гениталии болтались между широко разведенных ног.

\- Повернись к нам задницей, красавчик! – кричали из толпы. – Мы хотим видеть, что из тебя вылезет!

\- Ух ты! Посмотри в зеркало! Я мог бы вставить в его дырку кулак!

\- Это не головка!

\- Это вообще не ребенок! Похоже на птичью лапу!

\- Только длиннее и суставов больше.

Дженсен закричал.

\- Какая срань!

\- Глаза своим не верю.

\- Меня сейчас вырвет.

Дженсен чувствовал, что его разрывают пополам, видел в зеркале растягивающую анус клешню - щипцы открывались и закрывались, царапая ягодицы и бедра Дженсена.

\- Блядь.

\- Теперь головка.

\- Какой он урод…

\- Я таких мутантов в жизни не видел…

У ребенка были глаза, рот и нос как у человека, кожа была морщинистой и серой, как у рептилии. Шипы на спине младенца разрезали Дженсена от ануса до яиц, маленькое тело вывалилось на зеркальный пол и закрутилось юлой. Чудовище пищало и цокало клешнями и шипами о стекло. Дженсен без сил повалился на бок.

Первый удар монстр нанес ему в бедро - рассек кожу и мышцы до кости. Второй удар разрезал живот Дженсена.

\- Тебе понадобится оружие, - сказал Морган, прежде чем дать Дженсену стимулятор. Теперь Дженсену нужны были силы, чтобы добраться до брошенного на краю сцены пистолета – он не мог подняться на ноги, пополз, оставляя за собой кровавый след на зеркальном полу. Монстр вскочил на спину Дженсена, вогнал коготь между ребер, поцарапал лопатки. Дженсен едва дышал - наполнившая рот кровь говорила о том, что проколото легкое. Монстр добрался до шеи Дженсена. Дженсен сжал пальцы на рукоятке пистолета и выстрелил себе через плечо. Монстр слетел с него и закричал. Дженсен перевернулся на спину и снова нажал на спусковой крючок. Кровь монстра забрызгала ноги и живот Дженсена, смешалась с его собственной.

\- Господи! Он убил ее.

\- Я никогда не видел столько крови.

Зрители кричали, подпрыгивали, трясли руками над головой. Но Дженсену было плевать на них, он искал взглядом Лорен и повсюду натыкался на собственное отражение - покрытая кровью смерть с зелеными глазами извивалась под ним, тянула к нему руки из зеркала слева, улыбалась ему из зеркала справа, раскрывала объятия в угловых зеркалах.

«Если Лорен собиралась оставить ребенка… Если не выстрелила вовремя… Монстр разорвал ее на части», - стучало в голове Дженсена.

Тварь, выбравшаяся из чрева Лорен, напоминала скорпиона. Блестящий черным панцирь, тяжелый, заканчивающийся ножом, хвост. Этот нож снова и снова вонзался в безвольное женское тело. Дженсен выстрелил. Пуля отбросила монстра. Безобразное тело ударилось о зеркальную стену. Кровь нарисовала на зеркале знак бесконечности.

Лорен лежала на спине, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги. Лицо закрывали спутанные перепачканные кровью волосы. Живот выглядел одной сплошной раной. Дженсен склонился к Лорен, не уловил дыхания и закричал:

\- Джефф! Морган! Помоги нам!

Дженсен приподнял Лорен, обнял ее за грудь, положил на себя и пополз к внутреннему краю сцены.

Мышцы Дженсена дрожали от перенапряжения. Перед глазами темнело от потери крови. Он сомневался, что продержится долго.

\- Морган! Она умирает! Положи ее в саркофаг, сука!

Еще немного и Дженсен потеряет сознание. Он не вытащит Лорен. Все бесполезно.

Первым из-за сцены появился Дракон. Покрытые перьями лапы легко подхватили Лорен, оторвали ее от земли. Морган и Марк подхватили Дженсена. От резкого движения Дженсен ненадолго выпал из реальности. Ему казалось, он падает в глубокий колодец. Его крутило и мотало из стороны в сторону, иногда он ударялся о тех, кто падал вместе с ним: Лорен с распухшим животом, Джаред, как мумия обмотанный капельницами и катетерами, с лицом опутанным седыми волосами, монстр похожий на скорпиона, человек-паук с опухшим от слез человеческим лицом и острыми когтями, старик, которому Дженсен однажды отсасывал на сцене, пускающий слюни дурачок, которому нравилось сосать цепочку между сосков Дженсена. В беспамятстве Дженсен видел людей в синтепоновых куртках, в одном из них он узнал Тома. Изо всех сил Дженсен старался выплыть на поверхность, было что-то важное, что он хотел сделать, о чем хотел спросить.

\- Лорен, - прохрипел он, когда Морган уложил его в саркофаг. – Где Лорен?

\- Она умерла, Дженсен, - сказал Морган и опустил крышку. На белой поверхности поплыли узоры из синих и красных огней. Если Дженсен присмотрится к ним, он поймет их порядок, разгадает тайну. Но Дженсен не смог сосредоточиться, не смог ухватиться за разноцветные огни, сорвался в темноту.

Он пришел в себя в стеклянном шаре. Город остался позади. Плотные облака ломались под порывами ветра. Из разломов рождались маленькие тучи, плевавшиеся молниями. Вспышки молний бросали свет на высушенную, потрескавшуюся землю. В трещинах собрались вода и снег.

Дженсен провел рукой по животу. Он снова был плоским, гладким. Скользнув рукой выше, Дженсен почувствовал биение собственного сердца. Дженсен сел, серебряная цепочка, продетая в кольца на его сосках, задрожала. Воспоминание о боли и крови заставили Дженсена поморщиться. На его теле не осталось ни одной раны. Он был здоров, потому поднялся на ноги и покинул шар.

Нижняя палуба «Стрекозы» была пуста. Приглушенный свет, имитирующий лунное сияние, разливался по зеленой траве, очерчивал углы медицинского блока Джареда.

В тишине Дженсен пересек зеленое поле и вышел к клеткам. Наверное, этот же путь проделал в свою последнюю ночь Осрик, когда решил, что не может больше выносить происходящие с ним изменения?

Клетки обволакивал мягкий желтый свет. Паук сучил во сне лапами, единороги поскуливали.

Дженсен развернулся и пошел на верхнюю палубу. Наверху, в белых коридорах горел яркий свет. Лаборатории за стеклом блестели хромированными поверхностями. Лаборатории не интересовали Дженсена, он шел в жилой блок. До сих пор он бывал здесь лишь однажды – провожая его на последнее выступление, Морган заглянул по дороге в свою комнату. Сейчас Дженсен без труда нашел нужную комнату и толкнул дверь. Внутренняя обстановка ничем не походила на то, к чему Дженсен привык. На миг он замер, рассматривая мягкие диваны, обитые темно коричневой тканью, шкафы с блестящими ручками по углам. Под ногами лежал бежевый ковер с замысловатым рисунком. На стенах висели репродукции – большие города, заполненные машинами улицы, белые корабли, скользящие по блестящей морской поверхности, диковинные строения из камня и металла, повсюду солнце и улыбающиеся люди.

\- Тебе нравится? Таким был мир до катастрофы. Моя квартира его уменьшенная копия, - Морган стоял в дверях. За его спиной виднелся край кровати. На плечи Морган набросил халат.

Никогда до этого Дженсен не видел Моргана в одежде. Дженсен не помнил, каково это носить одежду. В два шага он оказался около Моргана и ударил его в челюсть.

\- Ты наблюдаешь за нами целыми днями! Знаешь, что мы думаем, что чувствуем…

Морган вытер кровь, стекающую из уголка рта, и усмехнулся.

\- Ты мог остановить Осрика! Мог спасти Лорен! – Дженсен не останавливался бил снова и снова – по лицу, по корпусу – стер с лица Моргана надменную улыбку, сбил его с ног.

Когда Морган упал, Дженсен продолжил бить его ногами. Кажется, он кричал от злости и отчаяния. И только когда Морган перехватил его щиколотку, Дженсен неожиданно осознал, что тот не сопротивлялся. Джефф ни разу не ударил в ответ, будто позволял Дженсену выпустить пар. Морган мог остановить его в любой момент, а на деле ждал, когда Дженсен выбьется из сил, чтобы… Не удержав равновесие, Дженсен рухнул сверху на Моргана. Морган обхватил его, как тисками, прижал к себе, надавил на затылок и впился губами в губы. Поцелуй вышел глубоким и долгим, он еще сильнее разозлил Дженсена. Он ударил Моргана локтем в живот, смазал ему по челюсти, отстранился, закинул себе на плече его ноги и сложил Моргана пополам.

\- Давай, – усмехнулся Морган, прежде, чем Дженсен понял, что собирается делать.

Он несколько раз толкнулся вслепую, проехался членом по промежности Джеффа. Пунцовый большой, возбужденный член Моргана бился о его живот, когда Дженсен толкнулся внутрь. Без подготовки, без смазки это должно было причинить боль. Но Дженсен не чувствовал боли, только сопротивление, которое раззадорило его еще больше. Сначала он двигался быстро, размашисто. Постепенно движения Дженсена замедлились. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям, удовольствие вспыхнуло в низу живота, заструилось по венам, вытеснив все мысли. Дженсен приоткрыл рот, наклонился вперед, ища более удобный угол проникновения.

Морган улыбнулся, выше приподнял задницу, подстраиваясь под член Дженсена, накрутил на палец цепочку, соединявшую кольца в сосках Дженсена, потянул на себя. Дженсен ахнул, прогнулся и задвигался быстрее. С каждым толчком, цепочка натягивалась, посылала разряд острого, раскаленного удовольствия в член. Кончив, Дженсен положил ладонь на красивый, полный член Морган и довел его до оргазма.

\- Ты позволишь мне разогнуться, детка? – прошептал Морган, когда они оба отдышались.

Дженсен откатился в сторону. Морган скривился и выпрямился с нарочитым кряхтением.

\- Я слишком стар для таких игр, - проворчал он.

\- Ты уничтожил их, - сказал Дженсен, ощущая усталость и апатию. – Одного за другим.

\- Ошибаешься. Я делал только то, о чем вы сами просили. Вы хотели стать бессмертными. Подписали контракт со мной. Вы видели мои шоу. Вы знали, на что идете. Вы были готовы на все ради бессмертия. Вы сами поставили себя перед выбором: вечная жизнь или скорая смерть. Придя сюда, вы отказались от привычной жизни. Признайся, - Морган приподнялся на локте и, взяв Дженсена за подбородок, повернул его лицо к себе, – когда ты подписывал со мной контракт, ты не видел разницы между смертью от старости и смертью на сцене? Для тебя и то и другое была смерть. Неважно произойдет это через месяц или через десять лет.

\- Да. Для меня не было разницы. Но Лорен, Джаред, Женевьев… Ты знал. Даже я понимал, что они пришли сюда, потому что искали защиты.

Морган погладил большим пальцем его скулу.

\- Ты забыл про Осрика. Он пришел за бессмертием, как и ты, но сломался раньше тебя.

\- Он…

\- Не будь наивным, Дженсен. Речь идет не о справедливости, великодушии или мудрости. Бессмертие не имеет с этим ничего общего.

Морган встал и протянул Дженсену руку.

\- Пошли, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Дженсен позволил усадить себя на диван. Экран на стене мигнул и пошел рябью. Перед Дженсеном плыли большие города, переполненные людьми улицы. Мужчины, женщины, дети в ярких одеждах, говорили, смеялись, махали руками, несли разноцветные пакеты, болтали по телефону, садились в машины. Яркое солнце отражалось в витринах магазинов и окнах высоток. Небоскребы выстраивались одним за другим в причудливые лабиринты.

\- Когда открыли ген бессмертия, я работал младшим научным сотрудником в фармакологической компании Пфайзер, - сказал Морган. – Я был среди первых трехсот добровольцев, когда начали проводить клинические испытания на людях.

Дженсен увидел лаборатории похожие на лаборатории «Стрекозы». Увидел людей, заполняющих анкеты.

\- Все добровольцы принадлежали к возрастной группе от двадцати до тридцати пяти. Были в отличной физической форме. Показали высокую психологическую стабильность. Не имели наследственных заболеваний.

Впервые Дженсен видел Моргана без красной краски, въевшейся в кожу. Двести лет назад кожа Моргана была смуглой и золотистой. Глаза излучали свет, а щеки были гладко выбриты. Он выглядел уверенным в себе молодым человеком, но… каким-то ненастоящим. Дженсен не мог объяснить, откуда взялось это ощущение, но все люди на экране казались ему ненастоящими, словно им не хватало чего-то важного.

\- Сколько времени осталось до катастрофы? За сколько лет до катастрофы проводились эксперименты? – спросил Дженсен.

\- Когда нам сделали инъекции с вирусом, содержащим ген бессмертия, до катастрофы оставалось два года.

На экране добровольцы подписали контракты – обязались провести шесть месяцев в закрытом исследовательском центре в обмен на денежное вознаграждение. К воротам центра они приехали на своих машинах. Морган хлопнул дверью черного джипа и положил ключи в задний карман синих джинсов. Он выглядел отдохнувшим и беспечным. Камера моргнула, и Дженсен увидел тех, же молодых людей, одетых в одинаковые свободные светлые одежды. Они шутили, смеялись, обедали в просторной столовой с картинами на стенах.

\- Сто пятьдесят из нас умерли на следующий день. В своих спальнях Разбежались и разбили голову о стену.

Дженсен увидел вмятины и пятна крови на белой штукатурке, носилки, мертвецов с окровавленными лицами.

\- Остальных успели привязать к кровати.

Дженсен увидел Моргана покрасневшего от напряжения. В нем ничего не осталось от беспечного молодого человека, каким он был раньше. Его глаза полыхали яростью. Он старался, но не мог разорвать удерживающие его путы.

\- Нас кормили внутривенно, держали на успокоительных, постоянно проводили какие-то тесты. Я мало что помню об этом трехмесячном периоде. Еще двадцать человек умерли за это время без видимых причин. А потом сознание как будто вернулось к нам. Цепь, на которой нас держали, стала короче, мы самостоятельно ели и часами болтали с психологами. Но они был идиотами, эти психологи. Потому, когда они, наконец, решили, что мы здоровы и отвязали нас, их мы убили первыми.

Дженсен увидел трупы в коридорах. Спины, исколотые ножами. Отрезанные уши, пальцы и носы. Обнаженные мертвые тела, распятые на оконных рамах. Мертвецы, насаженные на канализационные трубы. Мертвецы с развороченными, выпотрошенными животами. Нарисованные кровью чудовища и монстры на стенах.

\- В нас как будто пробудилось все самое темное и отвратительное, что может быть в человеке.

Камеры снимали пожарные и полицейские машины вокруг исследовательского центра. Потом под вой полицейских сирен камеры перенеслись в город. Пожары. Убийства. На асфальте лежала мертвая девушка с выколотыми глазами и отрезанной грудью. У нее были светлые волосы как у Лорен. Картинки убийств сменяли друг друга, как в калейдоскопе. Обезумившие бессмертные насиловали, поедали, убивали людей и друг друга.

\- Что случилось с тобой? – спросил Дженсен.

\- Мне повезло, меня поймали, и я стал подопытной крысой.

Изображение задрожало, и Дженсен увидел стены военной базы и охрану. Он увидел голого худого человека, запертого в стеклянном боксе, один в один похожем на клетки на нижней палубе «Стрекозы». По спине и бедрам человека змеились порезы, от побоев веки опухли, глаза превратились в щелочки. Черные грязные, спутанные волосы отросли до плеч, щеки покрывала борода. Дженсен не сразу узнал в этом забитом мужчине Моргана.

\- Люди хотели узнать предел моей выносливости. Как долго я продержусь без сна, без еды и воды. Какую дозу радиации я способен вынести.

На экране Моргана растянули на решетке, его били током, травили ядами и токсинами.

\- Ты сказал, Бессмертные начали войну и уничтожили цивилизацию.

\- Когда начались взрывы, я сидел в подземелье на военной базе. Я не знаю, кто запустил механизм уничтожения, - Морган выключил экран и повернулся к Дженсену. – Возможно, это сделали Бессмертные, возможно, нет. Но это не важно, потому что я точно знаю, что если бы у Бессмертных была возможность уничтожить человечество, они бы сделали это.

\- Ты говорил, вас осталось двое?

\- Да, нас обоих держали в подвалах военной базы. Когда произошел взрыв, только мы двое не погибли от радиации.

\- Он…

\- Это была женщина. Ее звали Саманта Феррис. Военные искусственно оплодотворили ее и проводили какие-то эксперименты на плоде. Ты понимаешь, Дженсен? Нас пытали, над нами проводили эксперименты. Мы единственные из трехсот бессмертных, кому удалось выжить и сохранить рассудок.

\- Что было потом?

\- Мы не сошлись во мнениях. Я хотел продолжить исследование гена бессмертия. Саманта считала, что продолжать эксперименты над людьми бесчеловечно. Она ушла. Я создал театр.

\- Сколько Бессмертных ты создал?

\- Двадцать.

«Двадцать за двести лет. Сколько людей за двести лет существования театра, подписали контракт с Морганом? Триста? Пятьсот? Тысяча? Если двадцать стали бессмертными, значит, остальных эксперименты Моргана убили или свели с ума. Скольких человек ты убил?», - мысленно спросил Дженсен.

\- Я до сих пор продвигаюсь наощупь, - словно прочитав его мысли, ответил Морган. – Мои данные не полны. Я до сих пор знаю слишком мало о действии гена бессмертия.

\- Я прошел обучение?

\- Почти, Дженсен. Осталось только одно усилие.

\- Какое?

\- Ты должен научиться любить.

Дженсен непонимающе моргнул.

\- Что?! Но ты наказал Джареда за то, что он испытывал привязанность к Женевьев! Ты знал, что Лорен мечтает о ребенке и скорее умрет, чем убьет его. Что может быть естественнее и правильнее, чем любовь матери к ребенку?

\- Почему Лорен хотела ребенка? Почему Джаред привязался к Женевьев? Это была не любовь, а проекция их страхов и одиночества. Лорен хотела получить точную копию самой себя. Джаред и Женевьев объединились ради выживания - вдвоем против злого мира. Это нормально для смертного, потому что единственная его реальность та, которая существует внутри него, реальность его страхов и желаний. Ты, если хочешь стать бессмертным, должен научиться видеть вещи и людей, такими, какие они есть.

Дженсен склонил голову на бок, накрыл ладонью пах Моргана и криво улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Морган твердеет.

\- И кого я, по-твоему, должен полюбить?

Морган звонко шлепнул руку ласкающую его член и поднялся с дивана.

\- Джареда.

\- Но… он…

\- Что?

\- От него ведь ничего не осталось! Он даже не узнает меня.

\- Разве я сказал, что ты должен влюбить его в себя?

\- Но он и себя не помнит! Как можно любить человека, который даже не существует?

\- Разве я говорил, что ты должен разделить с Джаредом воспоминания или строить с ним совместные планы на будущее? Я сказал, что ты должен научиться любить его. Это значит, ты должен чувствовать Джареда, понимать его. Для начала научись ухаживать за ним, понимать нужды его тела.

Когда Дженсен вышел из комнаты Моргана уже наступил день. Проходя по коридору, Дженсен видел Марка через стекло лаборатории. Он рассматривал что-то на экране компьютера. Трехглазая Лета кормила единорогов. Человек-паук рычал и бросался на стену клетки.

\- Доброе утро, Дженсен, - не замечая шума, спокойно сказала Лета.

«Доброе утро», - повторял про себя Дженсен, пока приближался к комнате Джареда.

\- Доброе утро, - произнес он вслух, взглянув на, вытянувшееся на кровати, тело.

Казалось, простое приветствие приобрело тайный смысл. Дженсен слишком устал, чтобы размышлять о будущем, о задании Моргана, о Джареде, о любви, он опустился на кровать рядом с Джаредом и уснул.

Он проснулся от того, что что-то щекотало его щеку. Дженсен открыл глаза и убрал с лица прядь седых волос. Потом Дженсен приподнялся на локте, провел рукой по белым волосам Джареда и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Во что же ты превратился, Джаред, - прошептал Дженсен.

\- Привет, - худое лицо повернулось к Дженсену. – Я тебя знаю. Ты маленький испуганный мальчик, который потерял родителей. Ты так сильно любил их, что возненавидел их, когда они умерли. Ты так сильно скучал по ним, что не захотел жить, убил себя и отправился в царство мертвых.

\- Как меня зовут?

\- Это не важно.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Это не имеет значения, - Джаред облизнул тонкие пересохшие губы.

«Морган сказал, что я должен научиться понимать его», - вспомнил Дженсен. Хорошо. Он поднялся на ноги, подошел к небольшому умывальнику, наполнил стакан водой и вернулся к Джареду.

\- Молодец, - сказал Дженсен, придерживая его голову, пока Джареда пил. – Значит, ты не помнишь меня, не помнишь себя, но помнишь свои фантазии про мертвого мальчика? Расскажи мне, что случилось с ним дальше.

\- Мальчик убил себя и проснулся среди мертвых. Их кожа и мясо свисали с костей. Но они ходили, разговаривали, держались за руки, будто не знали, что умерли.

Дженсен осматривал длинное тело и вспоминал, как ухаживал за умирающим отцом.

\- Мальчик испугался мертвецов, начал плакать и кричать. Он кричал, пока не сорвал голос.

Первым делом Дженсен вынул ноги Джареда из кожаных петель, удерживающих их навесу. Дженсен исходил из того, что будь он на месте Джареда, ему было бы неудобно лежать со вздернутыми вверх ногами. Еще, он захотел бы сменить позу. Подумав так, Дженсен перевернул Джареда на бок.

\- Мертвец подошел к мальчику, протянул руку, чтобы его утешить, но мальчик подумал, что тот хочет схватить его, и начал отбиваться.

Дженсен погладил плечо Джареда.

\- Мертвец был очень старым и хрупким, он рассыпался от ударов мальчика.

В местах, где вены Джареда пронзали иголки, по коже расходились большие синяки. Морган сказал, что Дженсен должен научиться чувствовать тело Джареда. Дженсен посмотрел на осунувшееся лицо Джареда, его запавший живот, выступающие ребра и решил, что тело Джареда соскучилось по твердой пище и движениям.

Дженсен выдернул иголки из вен Джареда. Погладил покрытые синяками тонкие кисти и длинные пальцы. Потом Дженсен нашел в одном из шкафов ножницы и подстриг Джареду ногти на руках и ногах. На миг он задумался, не укоротить ли седые пряди, чтобы они не лезли Джареду в глаза, но в итоге не осмелился трогать волосы, словно отросшие седые локоны были символом произошедших изменений. Внешним символом вроде большой округлой груди Дженсена и цепочки висящей между его сосков.

Джареду цепочка нравилась – несколько раз он заснул, наблюдая, как она раскачивается.

Несмотря на то, что Дженсен отключил подачу наркотиков, прошли сутки, прежде чем Джаред смог пошевелить пальцем. Хуже всего дело обстояло с едой. Джаред не мог глотать ничего кроме воды. Дженсен выжимал сок из ягод и вливал его в Джареда ложкой. Он уже подумывал снова подключить Джареда к системе внутривенного питания, чтобы не умер от голода, когда на третий день Джаред проглотил мякоть банана.

Вместе с капельницами, Дженсен удалил так же катетер из уретры Джареда. Через час надавил на живот и заставил Джареда помочиться в пластиковую колбу. Дженсену не всегда удавалось правильно подгадать время. На второй день он дважды облажался и ему пришлось поднимать Джареда на руки, выносить из комнаты, укладывать на траву и возвращаться, менять простыни.

\- Из страха и отчаяния мальчик уничтожил всех мертвецов, - каждый день Джаред рассказывал одну и ту же сказку.

Последовательность и постоянство истории вселили в Дженсена надежду, что к Джареду может вернуться память.

Через пять дней после отключения аппаратуры Джаред ел поломанное на мелкие куски мясо, сыр и хлеб. На щеках Джареда появился румянец. Он смог самостоятельно сжать и разжать кулак. И когда вечером они ложились спать, Дженсен переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джареда. На седьмой день, так как Джаред начал есть нормальную еду, но все еще не мог двигаться, Дженсен впервые сделал ему клизму. Джаред не мог самостоятельно удерживать воду внутри и Дженсен заткнул его пробкой на полчаса, а потом держал над унитазом, пока Джаред опорожнялся.

За все это время Дженсен ни разу не трахнул Джареда, словно боялся, что секс, затормозит выздоровление. К тому же Джаред все равно сейчас был не в состоянии получать удовольствие от секса.

На десятый день Дженсен проснулся и заметил у Джаред эрекцию. Дженсен устроился между длинных ног Джареда и взял его член в рот. Полный, горячий, большой он приятно скользил по языку, идеально заполнял Дженсена, толкаясь в горло, выдавливал слезы из глаз. Спермы из Джареда вытекло до обидного мало.

В тот же день Дженсен впервые помог Джареду подняться с кровати. Пусть Джаред стоял всего несколько минут, прежде чем снова обмякнуть в руках Дженсена, в эти минуты Дженсен чувствовал себя победителем.

Когда Джаред, опираясь на Дженсена, совершил свою первую прогулку по зеленому полю, Дженсен решил, что настало время заняться его памятью.

\- Хочешь сок, Джаред? В какую сторону тебе хотелось бы пройтись, Джаред? Расскажи мне о мертвом мальчике, Джаред, - Дженсен старался как можно чаще повторять его имя. – Спокойной ночи, Джаред.

Утренний минет превратился в ритуал. Облизывая с губ сперму, Дженсен поднимал глаза но Джареда, широко улыбался и говорил:

\- Привет, Джаред. Меня зовут Дженсен. Помнишь меня?

\- Привет, Дженсен, - Джаред блаженно повторял, а через час забывал его имя.

Джаред научился заново ходить, самостоятельно пить, есть и ходить в туалет. Иногда он даже шутил и дурачился, но по-прежнему каждый новый день начинал с чистого листа. Джаред ничего не помнил кроме своих сказок.

\- Растоптав прах мертвецов, мальчик отправился искать выход из мира мертвых. Год или два ходил он по дорогам подземного царства.

\- Позволь, угадаю? - перебил Дженсен. – Мертвый мальчик опять убил себя?

\- Да и снова проснулся среди мертвых.

Дженсен в отчаянии стукнул кулаком по тумбочке. Джаред удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Все равно ты завтра ничего не будешь помнить, - пробормотал Дженсен.

Кожа Джареда была гладкой и влажной. Дженсену нравилось гладить спину Джареда перед сном.

\- Как звали мертвого мальчика?

\- Разве это имеет значение? Его могли звать так же, как тебя или как меня, потому что он, это ты и я.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он это я, если ты не помнишь меня! Не помнишь моего имени, не помнишь, что я отсасываю тебе по утрам.

\- А ты отсасываешь мне? – Джаред завозился, повернулся к Дженсену.

\- Каждое утро, - кивнул Дженсен.

Джаред широко распахнул глаза, дотронулся пальцем до губ Дженсена.

\- Как?

\- Молча, беру твой член в рот, облизываю, сосу, пускаю в горло. А когда ты кончаешь, глотаю твою сперму, - говорить с прижатым к губам пальцем было неудобно, Дженсен взял палец Джареда в рот и погладил языком ноготь.

\- Ох, - Джаред выглядел, как подросток, у которого впервые встало – он был возбужден и как будто не знал, что с этим делать.

Дженсен попытался вспомнить свой первый добровольный секс – изнасилование и секс под действием афродизиака не в счет – он трахнул Джареда. Морган втравил их в ролевую игру. Дженсену досталась роль ублюдка, насиловавшего Джареда, когда, он был ребенком. Дженсену понравилась эта роль. Она захватила его целиком и словно что-то освободила в нем. Сейчас Дженсен чувствовал похожую свободу. Казалось, он снова играл роль. Другую роль в другой пьесе. Он раскачивался над Джаредом на вытянутых руках и насаживался на его член. Цепочка, соединявшая кольца в сосках Дженсена, цеплялась за подбородок Джареда каждый раз, когда Дженсен приподнимался. Завтра Дженсен сыграет новую роль – перевернет Джареда задницей вверх и трахнет его на траве, под искусственным солнцем, трахнет быстро и резко.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джаред, - прошептал Дженсен, примеряясь к новой роли и пробуя на вкус пот Джареда.

Утром минет, вечером – признание.

Между ритуалами новая пьеса.

\- Боишься щекотки, Джаред?

Они сидели на траве. Дженсен перехватил Джареда за щиколотку и провел пальцами по его стопе. Джаред замер, затаив дыхание, наблюдая, как пальцы Дженсена поднимаются по его ноге - от стопы к колену, от колена к паху. Джаред зажмурился, когда Дженсен добрался до его гениталий

\- Что тебе снилось сегодня, Джаред? – спросил Дженсен на следующий день, наливая Джареду вино.

\- Ты. Ты стоял на сцене, окруженный десятком зеркал. Люди вокруг кричали и протягивали к тебе руки – они хотели тебя, - Джаред погладил колено Дженсена.

\- Догони меня, Джаред!

Джаред сразу сорвался с места, поймал, сбил с ног, прижал к земле.

\- Открой рот, Джаред, я хочу покормить тебя, - сказал Дженсен на следующий день за обедом. Джареда никогда ни о чем не нужно было просить дважды – улыбаясь, он ел с рук Дженсена и с удовольствием облизывал его пальцы.

\- Дотронься до меня, - сказал Дженсен на следующий день и растянулся на траве. – Делай что хочешь, будто я кукла.

Джаред склонился над ним, зарылся носом в волосы, губами мазнул по виску, облизал шею, зацепил зубами сосок, потерся щетиной о живот. В тот день Джаред трижды довел Дженсена до оргазма, не прикасаясь к нему руками.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джаред, - повторял Дженсен каждый вечер. И каждое утро, выпуская член Джареда изо рта, говорил: - Привет, Джаред. Меня зовут Дженсен.

\- Что случилось с твоим мальчиком, Джаред? – спросил Дженсен между очередным признанием и минетом. – Он так и не смог покинуть мир мертвых?

\- Семь раз он топтал мертвецов, семь раз убивал себя. Он собирался разбить голову очередному мертвецу, когда услышал, что тот говорит. Из мира мертвых не существует выхода, сказал мертвец. Ты не можешь выбраться из мира мертвых, но ты можешь оживить мертвецов. Что я должен делать, спросил мальчик. Отдай свои руки, тогда наши тела станут теплыми. Мальчик согласился, и мертвец отрезал ему руки. Отдай свои уши и наши легкие начнут дышать. Мальчик снова согласился, и ему отрезали уши. Отдай свои глаза и наше сердце будет снова биться. Мальчик согласился, и мертвец выколол ему глаза.

Дженсен заснул, положив голову на плечо Джареда, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению.

На следующий день Дженсен оставил Джареда и поднялся на верхнюю палубу.

\- Я отказываюсь от бессмертия, - сказал он Моргану.

Морган сидел на диване в своей комнате и пил золотистый напиток из широкого стакана. Перед Морганом мерцал видеоэкран. Обнаженные девушки танцевали на зеркальной сцене.

«Кто они? Удалось ли им спастись? Как давно сделана видеозапись?», - мысленно спросил Дженсен.

\- После подписания контракта прошел только год. Ты не можешь уйти, Дженсен.

\- Я останусь так долго, как ты захочешь, только отпусти Джареда.

\- Нет.

\- Ты что не слышишь?! Я больше не хочу бессмертия! Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил Джареда!

Морган поднялся и выплеснул содержимое бокала Дженсену в лицо.

\- Это не любовь, Дженсен. Это жалость. Примитивная, безличная и никому не нужная человеческая жалость.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я отказался от всего человеческого, от всего временного и конечного! – закричал Дженсен. – Моя мечта последнее, что у меня осталось от человека. Я отказываюсь от своей цели, ради Джареда!

\- Отказываешься от цели, но впадаешь в другой грех. Твоя жалость унижает вас обоих. Я хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал Джареда, а ты судишь его и решаешь за него. Разве Джаред хочет уйти? – Морган подошел к Дженсену вплотную, грудью коснулся его сосков, обдал горячим дыханием и пошептал. - Разве Джаред несчастен? Ты не научился любить его, если не чувствуешь и не понимаешь, что ему нужно. Как он будет жить среди людей? Чем сможет заниматься?

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Его окутали темнота и запах виски. Дженсен облизнулся, пробуя стекающие по губам капли.

\- Привет, - Джаред сидел на траве, сложив ноги по-турецки. На одеяле перед ним стояли тарелки с хлебом, сыром и фруктами.

\- Привет, - впервые за последние тридцать дней, Дженсен не назвал его имени. Он просто опустился на землю, лег на спину и положил голову Джареду на колени.

\- Ты выглядишь усталым, - нахмурился Джаред.

\- А ты не помнишь меня, - Дженсен закрыл глаза. На изнанке век отпечаталось искусственное солнце и тень Джареда. Казалось, если Дженсен сосредоточится, он поймет, что общего у Джареда и солнца. – Расскажи мне сказку. Что было после того, как мертвый мальчик лишился рук, ушей и глаз? Мертвые стали живыми?

\- Мальчик приложил руки к своим пустым глазницам, - сказал Джаред и дотронулся до век Дженсена. – Ну что, спросил мертвый мальчик. Вы дышите? Ваше сердце бьется? Мертвые стали живыми? Да мы живы, ответил мертвец. Но ты не увидишь этого, потому что у тебя нет глаз. Не сможешь почувствовать, потому что у тебя нет рук. Тебе придется поверить в нас.

\- Бессмертие, - сказал Дженсен на следующий день Моргану. – Джареду нужно бессмертие, потому что он уже бессмертен.

\- Почему ты так решил?

\- Потому что Джаред живет настоящим.

***

Женевьев жила в маленьком городе – двадцать домов вокруг обувного цеха. Все местные жители либо делали ботинки, либо их продавали. В доме у Женевьев матрасы на полу заменяли кровати, диваны и стулья, в ведре кипятили чай, а поломанные старые часы украшали стену.

\- С тех пор как я сбежала, я постоянно жила в страхе, что Бессмертные найдут меня, - беременность сделала лицо Женевьев ярким, а тело неповоротливым. – С самого начала я решила, что скорее убью себя, чем снова вернусь на «Стрекозу». Мне до сих пор снится по ночам сцена, полная зеркал. Я кричу, пытаюсь убежать и повсюду натыкаюсь на свое отражение. Во сне я разбиваю зеркала и режу руки. А потом меня ловят, избивают и насилуют. Теперь я всегда ношу с собой яд - если увижу в небе «Стрекозу» приму не задумываясь.

Муж Женевьев, широкоплечий мужчина с залысинами и грубым голосом, в честь прихода гостей пожарил сыр, колбасу, открыл бутылку домашнего вина и накрыл на стол. Когда они ужинали все вместе, он то и дело бросал растерянный взгляд на обтянутую свитером грудь Дженсена.

\- Даже в самых смелых своих мечтах, я не могла представить, что когда-нибудь увижу вас снова. Джаред, я думала, они убили тебя. Все это время я оплакивала тебя. Ты совсем не помнишь меня?

Джаред покачал головой, взял ее за руку и погладил большим пальцем запястье.

Женевьев всхлипнула.

\- Ты делал так, раньше, когда хотел успокоить меня, там…

Джаред положил руку на большой живот Женевьев и улыбнулся:

\- Там внутри я. Я ем то, что ешь ты, пью то, что пьешь ты, пугаюсь, когда боишься ты, радуюсь вместе с тобой. Сплю и просыпаюсь вместе с тобой.

Ночью серое небо распухло тучами. На горизонте мелькнула молния.

Джаред поцеловал Женевьев и отошел к дороге, черным ручьем впадавшей в море темноты.

\- Вы могли бы остаться переночевать, - сказала Женевьев на пороге.

Дженсен поцеловал ее в лоб и улыбнулся.

\- Мы можем долго обходиться без сна, еды и воды. К тому же Джаред никогда не гулял в грозу.

\- Никогда, - повторила Женевьев и судорожно втянула в себя воздух. - Он совсем ничего не вспоминает? Никогда? Хорошо, что он не запомнил всех тех ужасов, что творили с ним Бессмертные. Хорошо, что не помнит своего извращенца-отчима. Но… тебя он тоже не помнит, Дженсен?

\- Мы каждое утро знакомимся заново.

\- Как долго он будет нашу сегодняшнюю встречу? Как долго он хранит воспоминания?

\- Десять, двадцать часов, но никогда не больше двадцати четырех.

\- Как ты можешь так жить, Дженсен?

\- Мы встречаемся с Джаредом во снах и фантазиях.

\- Значит, вы получили бессмертие? – Женевьев напряглась всем телом, словно боролась с собой. – Ты нашел то, что искал?

\- Да.

\- Я хотела бы когда-нибудь увидеть вас снова, - сказала Женевьев на прощание.

Небо загремело и задрожало. Первые капли дождя упали на землю.

\- Привет, Джаред, - Дженсен подошел к Джареду и обнял его за талию.

\- Привет. У тебя счастливый вид, как у человека научившегося летать, - улыбнулся Джаред.


End file.
